Little People
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Des rebelles, des clubs de boxe, des gens qui tombent amoureux, des gens qui tombent tout court, des problèmes nationaux et personnels, des explosions, des trucs classes. Karkat en rirait s'il ne trouvait pas ça con à pleurer. Sol/Kat
1. And here we are

**Titre : Little People**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M. M parce que... parce que tout en fait. TOUT se passe dans cette fic. C'est comme Glee mais en mieux. (quoique, à la réflexion, il n'y a pas de mariage. Bon, ça va, il me reste un peu d'espoir).**

**Disclaimer : Si on me donnait le choix entre posséder Homestuck et posséder un chien, je choisirai le chien, parce qu'au moins le chien n'est pas AFFREUSEMENT COMPLIQUE ET LONG (non pas de blagues sur la taille mon frère a quatorze ans j'en entends suffisamment tous les jours)**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : Et bien d'abord bonjour à tous et à toutes, c'est parti pour ma fic de l'année qui comme l'année dernière est sur Homestuck et _pas_ comme l'année dernière tourne autour de Karkat Vantas et Sollux Captor. Eh oui, je change. J'innove. Vous devriez en faire autant d'ailleurs, c'est cool l'innovation. Garnier l'a très bien compris et il en a fait des shampooings vachement chouettes.**  
**Je voulais initialement poster ça sous forme d'OS, manque de bol il apparaît qu'en fait le truc fait déjà cinquante-cinq pages et que si je poste ça d'un coup, je vais perdre 50 pour-cent de mes quatre lecteurs, c'est à dire deux lecteurs, comme vous l'avez déjà deviné parce que vous êtes trop forts en maths.**  
**Dans cette fiction, vous trouverez des vacillations de type noires/rouges, des crétins, des gens qui crachent du sang en quantité astronomique, pleinpleinplein de trolls, des commentaires ridicules et des insultes. Beaucoup. D'insultes. Et puis la REBELLION WOOO MOI JE KIFFE LES REBELLES !**

**Ah et aussi.**  
**Fight Club AU. Sans rien en commun avec Fight Club que le club en lui-même et la REVOLUCION. POR QUE A MI ME GUSTA LA REVOLUCION. (et puis j'allais pas spoiler la fin quand même)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il est là. Apparu comme les autres apparaissent sous la lumière crue et la sueur d'animal. Quatre murs d'acier, un escalier, une chaleur humaine qui flotte et alourdit l'air qu'il respire. Petit, tout petit sous les cris des autres, plus grands, des putains de géants si quelqu'un voulait son avis (sauf que personne ne le veut parce que personne ne l'entend penser), avec des muscles d'éléphants et des peaux tannées par les ampoules de tous les garages moisis qu'ils ont traversés. Poussé avec rudesse dans l'arène.

Ce sera lui ce soir. Karkat se tient droit. Très droit.

Avant de se jeter sur lui, il l'épie. Tourne autour. Il sait à quoi il ressemble : à un lion qui fouille des yeux le troupeau pour trouver la proie malade qui ne le satisfera pas.

Une peau très pâle. Sans cicatrices. Sans traces de coup. Pas de bleu, pas de jaune, pas de rouge, du blanc et du luisant. Ses côtes triplent de volume lorsqu'il respire. Aucun combat pour mordre dedans, ouvrir de vieilles plaies, s'assurer une victoire honteuse à force d'observer. C'est un petit nouveau. C'est attendrissant, presque. Pas habitué au jaune des lampes qui vibrent et à la vieille couleur rouille du sol, parce que le _sang mon petit c'est fait de fer, tu sais_ ?

Oh oui il sait.

Quand Karkat a fini d'observer son torse vierge d'histoires, il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa respiration. Entrée, sortie, entrée, sortie. Il imagine son cœur comme ces dessins dans les livres pour enfants. Le fil rouge, le fil bleu. Le sang qui fuse en grandes giclées jusqu'à l'infime bout de ses doigts pour les faire pulser et pulser, ça jusqu'à ce qu'il crève.

Il ne sait pas qui est ce mec. Il ne le connaît pas. Et il ne veut pas le connaître. Il n'a qu'un nom, qu'une définition, comme un personnage de jeu vidéo. Un ridicule personnage de jeu vidéo qui existe dans toutes les copies de tous les jeux vidéo.

Ce sale enfoiré sera son adversaire de ce soir.

Et sous les barrissements des colosses de pierre autour d'eux, Karkat s'avance et – se prend _un putain de poing dans la gueule. _

_« Il a frappé avec les phalanges, ce fils de chien s'en sera pété au moins une ! »_ se dirait-il s'il n'était pas en train de se dire _« bordel, il était là depuis combien de temps ? »._

Ses dents se referment sur sa langue, avec un _CLAC_ et un bruit mouillé et chaud qui lui coule dans la gorge. Ca fait mal, ça le fait crier en silence, le bruit étouffé par les rires, mangé par les puissantes acclamations de leur public – ça les fait marrer, pas vrai, le gosse qui veut jouer avec les grands, le petit du coin, du sang plein la figure, assez pour noyer tout le son qu'il pourrait produire s'il avait décidé d'en produire un au lieu de balancer un genou dans le ventre de l'enfoiré d'en face.

Ses doigts sont blancs et couverts de sueur lorsqu'il les serre autour des cheveux de l'autre, noisette et sales, et sa jambe heurte – avec un bruit mat qu'il entend, oh, à peine, mais qu'il sent dans ses os comme une douleur bienfaisante – les entrailles de l'adversaire, qui se plie en deux. Son dos se déplie sur sa cuisse. Ses omoplates battent sous le coude de Karkat comme des ailes d'oiseau malade et il donne un coup de coude qui vient faire exploser ce point au milieu des vertèbres, celui qui lui arrache un cri sec et le fait se plier dans le sens inverse.

Karkat sent sa salive sécher sur son menton et sa langue palpiter comme un second cœur entre ses molaires encrassées par les glucides, les protéines, l'oxygène, les globules rouges, les lipides, les hormones, les nutriments, ces choses qui le font vivre et qui bouillonnent dans sept litres d'elles-mêmes.

L'autre s'écarte, genoux au sol, sa main droite s'étire et se referme sur les taches ocres du béton par terre et inconsciemment – et même pas si inconsciemment que ça – Karkat respire au rythme de cette main. Entrée, sortie, entrée, sortie. Il sent le fauve, il sent la rage. Il sent l'aveuglement total que provoque la douleur. Karkat connaît tout ça.

Il le laisse savourer le néant pendant deux secondes. Après, il avance, et attrape à nouveau ses cheveux, tord son cou à l'extrême, lui ouvre la bouche, dévoile ses dents. Il voit sur sa gorge les deux grandes artères qui filent jusqu'à plonger vers ses poumons, elles gonflent la peau, suintantes de sueur, encadrent la pomme d'Adam qui monte et tombe et Karkat voit avec un détachement surprenant cette main droite sur le sol former un poing qui file vers lui.

Quand son nez se brise – avec un bruit indéfinissable, comme une paume qui ripe contre du crépi et qui explose dans les moindres coins de sa tête – il entend l'enfant de sept ans qu'il a été un jour se mettre à sangloter.

Aussitôt l'air fait des bulles rouges dans ses narines. Sa face n'est plus qu'une bouillie de vaisseaux sanguins qui agonisent. Il les voit presque palpiter à l'air libre, comme des ailes de papillons mourants.

_« Putain, est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour les métaphores poétiques ? »_

Crevez, murmurent les poings osseux de l'adversaire aux débris de son visage. Crevez tous. En bons soldats, ils les achèvent. Pas de pitié. Des os contre des os, des os contre de la peau. Karkat ne sait pas s'il reste quelque chose à détruire sur son visage. Il n'entend plus que des chocs humides quelque part, entre ses tempes.

Et l'ampoule jaune qui bave sur tous ces géants, tous ces Goliath de pierre qui hurlent.

Son cœur bat à toute vitesse. Le sang gargouille dans son ventre. Il le contracte par saccades avec de la bile amère et envoie toutes ces phéromones de rage et d'extase (_endorphine_, lui signale son cerveau à peine conscient, _le mot que tu cherches, c'est endorphine_) pour lui faire croire que la douleur n'existe pas. Mais elle existe, et Karkat la sent aussi lorsque son talon écrase l'aine de l'adversaire, lorsque son tibia lui rentre dans les côtes et le jette à terre et lorsqu'il manque se briser les doigts sur le sol quand il les fait claquer en un poing saignant contre sa mâchoire.

L'adversaire est vivant sous ses coups, terriblement vivant même, et si vivant que son sang fuse sur sa joue et que Karkat voudrait mordre dedans, cesser d'être humain, cesser d'avoir ces bras et ces jambes et ces morceaux de chair durcie par les plaies pour ne plus être qu'une bête qui mord. L'autre le veut aussi. L'autre veut tuer. Il veut tuer. Ils veulent voir ce qui bat dans leur ventre mou de mammifère éparpillé par terre. Tout va bien dans le monde et il

regarde le visage de l'adversaire.

Perte de connexion.

L'adversaire a des cheveux noisette. Jaunes et verts et bruns et salis par le temps. Coupés court et pointu autour de ses tempes. La sueur les rend poisseux. Leur éclat est un éclat malade.

L'adversaire a un regard de pierre sous ses larmes. L'adversaire a deux yeux et deux prunelles que l'ampoule jaune réussit à saloper, une turquoise souillée de sang séché et un gouffre sans fond dans l'ombre de son nez ruisselant. Sa vie s'échappe par ses narines. Sa gorge s'ouvre et se ferme. Karkat sait qu'il manque d'air.

Lui aussi manque d'air.

Les poings crispés de l'autre lui paraissent soudain trop petits, son dos trop doux, trop mince, trop jeune, et il a _l'envie_, l'envie de se lever et de taper du pied, hurler que c'est injuste, et qu'il ne mérite pas ce genre d'humiliations, qu'il a foutu par terre des adultes trois fois plus grands que lui et que ça, ça ne se fait pas.

Les géants rient toujours autour de l'arène, colonnes de bronze à l'odeur de meurtre. Ils jettent deux gosses dans la fosse pour voir leurs dents toutes neuves voler en éclats et c'est drôle, et ça prouve, et ça forge, oui ça forge tout le fer qui flotte dans leur sang en flaques homogènes sur le béton du garage en lames de rasoir, en bouts d'acier.

L'adversaire a quinze ans tout comme lui et là Karkat se demande ce qui l'a poussé à venir au _Fight Club_.

L'alcool, la drogue, la violence dans ses entrailles, l'envie de faire ce geste qu'il a vu à la télé et qu'il _sent_ dans ses bras, la frustration, la vengeance, l'envie de gloire, l'envie d'horreur, la tristesse, la fille du mois, la solitude qui fait comme un trou là où devrait battre un cœur métaphorique fait pour ressentir une paix et une joie profonde dans les choses infimes de la vie.

_« Pourquoi vient-il ? »_

Non vraiment ça ne se fait pas.

Un peu plus de sang qu'il crache, avec un gargouillement infâme, et s'il ne s'écarte pas tout de suite il va faire un truc dégueulasse impliquant son petit-déjeuner et tout ce qui peut encrasser sa gorge en ce moment-même. _« Il faut en finir d'abord »_, se dit-il, parce que s'il n'en finit pas d'abord, l'autre va s'en occuper, le faire à sa place.

Il lève le bras. Sa peau est faite de bois et de saleté. Les épaules de l'autre garçon – l'adversaire, le pauvre abruti au crâne trop dur ou trop rempli de merde pour que la moindre pensée rationnelle ne le traverse et qu'il ne crie l'arrêt du combat – sont rouges, oranges et pâles, en toutes petites taches comme une galaxie, fragiles aussi, et il est prêt à les émietter l'une après l'autre pour la foule d'éléphants hurleurs s'il le faut.

Il voit venir le coup du garçon – l'adversaire – avant que ce dernier n'y pense.

Il voit le futur dans six secondes. Il voit qu'ainsi tordu son flanc est exposé et que tout bon chasseur sait que quand le flanc est exposé, il faut foncer, et le garçon – l'adversaire – est encore assez ivre de ses propres coups pour posséder les instincts dudit chasseur. Il voit ces épaules blanchâtres onduler, tirer la peau et son coude lui éclater deux côtes flottantes, avec une vision écœurante d'os qui percent la peau parce que pas de chance, la côte se brise dans le mauvais sens.

Des semaines à l'hôpital. Une défaite écrasante. Une douleur suffisante pour l'envoyer dans le noir pour des jours. Des monstres indiens cent fois plus gros que lui qui le voient agoniser sous une foutue ampoule jaune. Merde, il pourrait même crever dans cette foutue arène. Une dernière image de Karkat Vantas pissant le sang par le poumon dans un garage moisi, s'étranglant dans sa propre sueur, bile et salive, écrabouillé par un mec de quinze ans. Quelle classe. Belle épithète sur la tombe. Ici gît Karkat Vantas, un pauvre abruti qui allait taper la gueule d'autres abrutis dans des parkings. Amen.

Et dans ce futur de six secondes Karkat ne fait rien parce que quelque part il se demande toujours – bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il _vient_ ?

Il retrouve les yeux de l'adversaire malgré lui. Il pourrait en finir tout de suite. Il lui écraserait l'arcade sourcilière. Ca fait mal, une arcade défoncée. Il lui restera tout juste assez d'énergie pour l'envoyer au tapis et ils mourront tous les deux de douleur. Le garçon – l'adversaire ! – comprend en même temps que lui. Ils se regardent et ils se regardent encore et rien ne se passe. Cette impasse de merde.

_« On n'a plus qu'une solution »_, semblent dire les yeux de l'autre. Les siens répondent _« non, vraiment ? »_. Et ceux de l'adversaire roulent dans leurs orbites avec un soupir irrité et une voix étrangement impersonnelle _« commence pas à me gonfler, c'est pas le moment »._

Joie des dialogues visuels.

Alors, déformés, bavant, brisés et vivants, ils se crachotent « stop » dessus. A peine assez fort pour que l'un des phacochères de bronze les entende et mugisse un ordre à l'infirmier de la soirée. Une myriade de gouttelettes amères s'écrase sur la poitrine livide du garçon – ce _putain d'adversaire_. Il va lui vomir dessus. Karkat se lève en chancelant. L'air brûle ses narines comme un bain d'acide. Il ne sait pas vraiment s'il est debout, assis, ou en train de voler dans un putain de nuage en sucre façon Mary Poppins.

- Vous étiez géniaux, les gars. Il faudra que vous vous battiez plus souvent ! crie quelqu'un dans la foule et si Karkat avait de l'énergie à gaspiller, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

L'ampoule jaune devient plus jaune et le noir devient plus noir. _« C'est pas bien rassurant »_, se dit-il vaguement. L'un des géants le porte comme s'il ne pesait rien. Son cœur a déménagé sur sa face. Il y bat très fort et à chaque battement envoie des décharges de douleur qu'il finit par ne même plus recevoir tant il y en a.

On lui plaque un t-shirt trempé dans l'eau froide sur le nez. Il hurle. On appuie davantage et il se dit avec effroi que s'il ferme les yeux il ne va jamais les rouvrir. Donc, il les laisse ouverts. Le t-shirt a une odeur infecte. Le peu qu'il en voit est rouge. Ou gris. Il ne sait pas trop. Il finit par l'arracher de son visage et il ne sait pas ce qui fait le plus mal, l'eau ou l'oxygène dans son nez à vif.

Il bat des paupières. Il voit rouge dessous. Rouge et jaune. L'éternelle ampoule. Deux adultes se battent là où ils se sont battus. L'un est flou, l'autre est par terre. Sa tête brûle. Sa chaise tremble. Le plafond fond. Le garçon, l'adversaire, peu importe maintenant parce que c'est fini, pas vrai ? Karkat le regarde. Ses yeux sont clos. Il est peut-être mort. Ben voyons. Bien fait pour sa gueule.

L'autre se réveille, pour l'énerver, probablement. Il ne voit que l'ampoule dans ses iris. Pas de froideur, pas d'émotions, pas de vie, juste cette putain d'ampoule jaune qui taille les ombres avec les muscles des hommes. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardent, et Karkat remarque que des traces bleues de la taille d'une assiette s'étalent sur sa peau livide. Premier combat. Même pas une défaite. Même pas une victoire.

Il va falloir traverser la moitié de la ville à pied pour rentrer chez lui maintenant. Il n'en aura jamais la force.

Cette pensée en finit avec lui. Karkat monte les escaliers du garage en courant, pousse la porte d'un coup d'épaule, et se plie en deux sur le trottoir. La certitude que le garçon de quinze ans le regarde toujours – une turquoise dégueulasse, une tache de rouille, l'ampoule du _Fight Club_ dans les deux – sert de coup de grâce. Il vomit tout le sang qu'il a avalé et les restes une tartine de confiture qu'il a ingérée dix heures auparavant.

Le sang ne se digère pas, se souvient-il. Tant mieux alors.

* * *

Karkat lève les yeux de son test de biologie avant tout le monde. Il a un A, comme d'habitude, parce que la biologie, ça l'intéresse. Il n'est pas idiot. Il est même ce que les autres appelleraient un intello s'il ne leur avait pas foutu son poing dans les reins avant. Et les professeurs alignent les bonnes notes sur son carnet et contemplent avec incompréhension son nez douloureux, ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres enflées, les insultes qu'il déchiquète avant de recracher.

Il hume l'air. Ses narines se dilatent et ses vaisseaux sanguins fraîchement reformés manquent exploser sur son test. Ce serait bête. Ou non en fait il s'en fout.

Il y a quelque chose dans l'air. Un courant frais. On a ouvert la porte du couloir. Il y a deux classes dans ce couloir et la deuxième n'est pas utilisée. On va entrer ici.

Et là un poids tombe dans le ventre de Karkat parce que, quelque part, il sait. La vie c'est un peu comme dans les films. La porte s'ouvre, la lumière entre, la caméra se concentre sur l'ombre qui se détache alors du cadre, il regarde l'intrus, gros plan au ralenti sur leurs deux visages ébahis et _normalement _un ukulélé devrait jouer à ce moment, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Au lycée, pas de musique. C'est interdit.

Alors parce que le monde s'amuse à l'énerver, la porte s'ouvre dans le silence le plus pâteux, le plus épais, le plus silencieux, le plus absolu. Parfait pour que les autres observent dans les moindres détails ses réactions face à l'inconnu.

Karkat ne connaît pas le garçon qui entre. Il ne l'a jamais vu. Ils ne se sont jamais, jamais croisés de leur vie. C'est la première fois qu'il voit ces cheveux noisette et cette paire de lunettes ridicule qui cache ses yeux _une turquoise dégueulasse une tache de rouille _et cette pommette violacée, suintante, rouge et jaune comme une pensée. Une foutue pensée.

Les gens la fixent, cette pommette, puis se tournent vers lui puis reviennent sur la pommette et reviennent sur lui en ayant l'impression d'avoir compris le sens de l'univers. _«Bravo, sacs à merde, je vous applaudirais bien fort si j'avais le peu d'estime que cela requiert envers vos pauvres carcasses que vos mères ont vomies un soir pour lever mes mains d'une autre manière qu'avec le majeur dressé vers le Ciel que vous n'atteindrez jamais, mais je ne l'ai pas. Quel brillant raisonnement uniquement basé sur le visuel et vos préjugés. Les scientifiques du monde entier en pisseraient sur vos tombes de rire. Seigneur Dieu, protégez-nous de toute cette violence, j'ai des coups, il a des coups, ce doit être le destin, ils se connaissent sûrement ! Incroyable ! »,_ leur dit-il, mais dans sa tête.

Surtout qu'il ne connaît pas ce garçon. Non. Jamais vu.

Mais ses lunettes traînent quelques secondes de trop sur son bureau, des secondes que même les sacs à merde cités précédemment peuvent intercepter, et Karkat essaie discrètement de froncer les sourcils et de lui dire que non, ils ne se sont jamais vus, et qu'il ne sait pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, et qu'il n'a rien – rien, vous entendez ? – rien à voir avec cette pommette écrasée et son dos douloureux.

Il ne sait pas qui est ce garçon et il le découvre pour la première fois. En plus c'est vrai, dans un sens. Il découvre ce garçon presque peigné, les deux boucles d'oreilles qui lui percent le tragus et le lobe droit, ce manteau noir, jaune, bleu et rouge d'idiot, de _nerd_ qui couvre une infinité de bleus et de taches de rousseur – merde, non, en fait il n'en sait rien. Ce gars a des taches de rousseur ? Aucune idée. Il n'a jamais vu son dos. Jamais connu. Première rencontre. Tourne la tête, idiot.

Le directeur le suit. Tout le monde se lève. Il est habillé en noir, comme tous les directeurs, se dit-il distraitement. Le garçon baisse la tête mais – et il le sait, il le sent sur sa peau qui lui envoie des émotions-fantômes, des sensations dans les mains comme s'il frappait quelqu'un avec ses nerfs – il le regarde toujours, un peu en coin, un peu incertain.

Bordel il y a des _règles_ dans ce genre de clubs !

Karkat se fige lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il va apprendre son nom. Il va apprendre la courbe de son visage et il va apprendre ses tics, ses manies, ses sons. Il va peut-être même apprendre son adresse. Et ça, ça ne va pas. Ca ne va pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il va revenir au _Fight Club_ et que le but même de ce _Fight Club_ c'est de se battre, et que Karkat – Karkat nourri à l'émotion télévisuelle depuis ses trois ans – ne va pas se battre avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Il va perdre sa rage, il va perdre l'envie de combattre, et il n'aura plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, plus d'espoir, rien du tout. Il ne viendra plus. Parce qu'il connaît. Ce gars. Connard.

Putain. Putain de bordel de merde, même, ouais, carrément.

- Bonjour à tous, fait le directeur (un vague bonjour collectif lui répond). Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous (raclement de chaises et bruissements de soulagement). Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève… Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, le portable en cours, interdit (la fille proteste, il secoue la tête, elle lui donne son portable en grognant). Donc, je disais ? Un nouvel élève dans l'école. Il arrive un peu tard dans l'année et je tenais à m'assurer que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Voilà, vous pouvez vous présenter à la classe, Monsieur…

Karkat ferme les yeux et se bouche les oreilles aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne veut pas savoir.

- Sollux. Sollux Captor.

Ca ne marche pas.

La classe étouffe un rire moqueur pendant que Karkat se maudit d'être allé en cours. Sa voix, celle du garçon, _enfoiré de Sollux Captor_, est blasée. Habitué à chuinter son nom plus qu'autre chose. Naître avec un nom sifflant lorsqu'on ne peut pas le prononcer doit être le fait du destin qui s'ennuyait un soir et s'est dit _« tiens, je vais faire chier un gamin pour le restant de ses jours »_, et quelque part, ça le fait rire. Mais pas à voix haute.

- Il partagera vos classes pour le reste de l'année. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Le directeur le gratifie d'une tape paternelle sur l'épaule et s'en va comme il est venu, en noir et à pied.

- Tu peux dire Mississipi ? demande un garçon au premier rang et la classe éclate de rire. La professeur rougit de honte, baisse les yeux. La pauvre femme ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle enseigne bien, mais n'a aucune compétence lorsqu'il s'agit de diriger une classe.

- Mississipi.

Il le prononce à la perfection. C'est plus fort qu'un majeur levé à toute la salle. Karkat se met soudain à regretter ce _Fight Club_ et cette soirée passée à éponger le sang en petits filets sur les trois-quarts de son visage. Ca aurait pu être drôle de se connaître. Pas de chance ils ne se croiseront jamais, ils ne se parleront jamais, et on ne fera jamais de lien public entre eux autre que leur camaraderie forcée. C'est comme ça.

Il s'assoit deux places plus loin. Sur sa nuque rampe, bourgeonne et éclot un bleu violet gonflé de la taille d'un poing. Karkat le regarde. Continue à le regarder. Il a un jardin de bleus sur le dos, il le sait, enfin il le saurait sûrement s'il le connaissait.

Sale enfoiré de Sollux Captor.

* * *

Quand Karkat se demande depuis quand il traîne avec Gamzee Makara, il se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas. Il a toujours été un peu là. Il lui semble revoir un visage de gosse couvert de boucles noires et ses joues couvertes de feutres, et un garçon maigrelet aux yeux trop brillants, à courir après son frère et jouer avec ses poupées dans un coin. Mais ses camarades lui disent qu'il n'est là que depuis trois ans et temporellement ça coince.

Karkat ne se demande donc pas trop depuis quand il traîne avec Gamzee Makara.

Ce mec n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un ami. Ils ont du mal à avoir une discussion normale. Gamzee perd le fil très vite. Karkat n'a pas envie de répéter. Ce n'est pas excellent niveau communication.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils n'ont pas cours, ils vont ensemble acheter quelque chose au supermarché et le manger sur le muret à côté du pommier, à trois-cent-vingt-six mètres du lycée. La nourriture et les cigarettes aidant, Karkat sait pas mal de choses sur Gamzee. En fait non. Il en sait trois. Il n'y a que Gamzee pour essayer de faire croire à tout le monde que c'est toute sa vie qui peut être condensée dans ces trois trucs. Karkat et lui ne doivent pas être assez proches pour qu'il lui balance tout ce qu'il vit, et, très franchement, ça ne le dérange pas.

La première chose qu'il sait c'est que Gamzee a une sale vie. Mais ça, pas besoin de parler au gars pour le savoir, c'est quasiment tatoué sur son front, sa maison pourrie, sa famille inexistante, ses notes fluctuantes, son terrible environnement humain, ses mauvaises habitudes alimentaires, son sommeil erratique, et plus encore. Gamzee Makara vit dans le plus gros bordel social de la planète et Karkat trouve ça assez impressionnant.

Il rit de tout ça. Mais Karkat se demande des fois s'il ne se sent pas un peu seul, la tête dans la merde. C'est pour ça qu'il rit. Enfin, il pense.

Stupides émissions télés où le héros se doit d'être gentil avec les gens seuls ! Des fois Karkat reste avec Gamzee parce que quand il réussit à faire un beau tableau à double-entrée (comme en sciences, car il aime la science) où sont regroupées toutes les merdes qui lui tombent dessus depuis qu'il a sorti sa sale tête de drogué du ventre de sa mère, _oui_, il le prend en pitié. Voilà. Une pitié qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer. Une pitié pâle qui des fois lui donne envie de serrer cet abruti fini contre lui et de se dire qu'il sera toujours là pour lui et que l'inverse sera toujours vrai aussi.

Mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, il n'est qu'un sale huma – quelle connerie _bien sûr_ qu'il est humain.

De quoi il parlait déjà ? Ah oui, de sa tanche de meilleur ami.

Il sait aussi que Gamzee est loin, oh, très loin d'être con. Loin d'être faible aussi. Certes ce qu'il fume au petit-déjeuner a dû lui griller quelques neurones depuis le temps, et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une once de muscles dans son corps d'épouvantail, mais Karkat a passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour capter par bribes une réflexion profonde, un regard acéré, une rage froide qu'il ne comprend pas. Gamzee fait peur. Gamzee est _putain de terrifiant_.

Des gens dans la cour disent que sa famille est tarée depuis trois générations. Bains de sang dans la cave, poupées vaudous sur les murs, des mecs au crâne explosé dans les rues de la vieille ville et des battes pleines de sang retrouvées dans leurs tiroirs. Des malades.

Et depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu foutre sa tête dans le nez d'un autre gars, et continuer, pas comme au club, mais continuer avec l'envie d'en finir et d'en finir salement, sans rien y chercher pour lui, juste pour voir souffrir – Karkat a décidé d'y croire et de sagement ne jamais essayer de se mesurer à lui.

Mais ça va, lui, il n'a pas trop de problèmes avec ça. La plupart du temps, c'est à peine si ce crétin d'idiot stupide se tient droit et ne trébuche pas dans ses lacets. Parce que Gamzee, quel con, vraiment, il ne sait pas faire ses lacets. Parfois, Karkat les lui fait en marmonnant comme s'il était sa mère et Gamzee sourit, tout heureux, cet enculé, et Karkat soupire. Quel terrible meilleur ami.

La troisième chose qu'il sait à propos de Gamzee c'est, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il est _chiant_ quand il parle de Tavros !

Tavros c'est, il ne sait pas, un genre d'Ange du Seigneur il suppose, une fée, celui qui sait tout de Gamzee, avec lequel il peut avoir une discussion qui tient la route, qui peut entrer chez lui tranquillement sans se faire égorger par ses malades de parents, ce genre de choses. Comme s'il avait un genre de pouvoir magique qui lui permettait d'éviter la crasse que toute la famille Makara laisse dans son sillage. Littéralement.

Karkat a vu Tavros une fois. C'est un idiot balbutiant dans une chaise roulante parce que son ex-petite amie, une connasse à lunettes, lui a écrasé les jambes en voiture à neuf ans. Son père crée des monstres génétiquement modifiés. Tavros en a plein en photos dans son sac de cours. Il les trouve mignons.

Sérieusement Gamzee. Sérieusement.

Et il est là à en parler avec des étincelles dans les yeux, et la voix toute chantante, et les mains qui battent dans l'air – dans les romcoms il y aurait déjà le violoncelle en fond et ils chanteraient des duos passionnés chacun à l'autre bout du monde mais en même temps malgré le décalage horaire évident. On ne la fait pas à Karkat Vantas.

Les problèmes d'être une brute de quinze ans dans un_ Fight Club_ illégal et d'avoir avalé des années de films romantiques les quatorze premières années. Karkat Cyrus, fleur fragile le jour, connard la nuit. Fabuleux.

En parlant de _Fight Club_.

_« Oh non merde pas encore. » _

- Tav m'a dit, enfin sa meilleure amie, Aradia, c'est ça ? Il m'a dit que son fils de pute de petit ami – à Aradia, hein, pas à Tav, parce qu'il n'est pas gay, pas que ça m'intéresse, hein –, il pose plein de questions sur toi.

Sollux Captor. L'adversaire. Cet enfoiré de Sollux Captor adversaire ! La cheville qu'il lui a broyée le week-end passée est rouge et pulse, fait ramper la douleur le long de sa jambe. Il a l'impression d'avoir ses cheveux dans sa main s'il la ferme assez fort. C'est un contact qui crispe tous ses muscles et retourne son estomac, comme du dégoût quand il trouve son sang sur son palais.

Ca fait rire les autres. Un gosse de quinze ans qui veut se battre contre les grands, c'est drôle, mais deux dans le même club, c'est Noël avant l'heure ! Karkat n'affronte plus que cet enfoiré. C'est toujours, toujours lui, les bleus qu'il lui cause, la chaleur de son ventre, son poids sur ses poumons, ses os qu'il brise, son odeur dans sa gorge, âcre, salée, celle de l'acier que l'on lèche.

Au lycée, au _Fight Club_, entre ses amis, dans sa bouche, dans sa tête. Sollux Captor est _partout_.

Ca commence à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Rien à foutre. J'en ai jamais eu quelque chose à foutre. Mon niveau de foutitude reste inchangé, zéro polaire, calme parfait, les maîtres Zen du monde entier se prosternent à mes pieds. Ce petit phrénologue de mes deux me laisse de marbre, ça se voit. Tu vois ? Une putain de statue grecque.

- Un problème avec le fils de pute ?

- Je ne peux pas me le blairer.

- Vous vous voyez jamais, pourtant.

- En classe, il me gonfle, c'est tout, marmonne-t-il. Tu l'as pas vu ?

Oui, il ne l'a pas vu, en cours, cet enfoiré de Sollux Captor ? Cette manière de répondre aux professeurs et aux autres qui le font chier parce qu'il chuinte la moitié de ses mots ? Les piques qu'il lance, les regards qu'il fait traîner par inadvertance sur sa table ? Les notes impeccables qu'il obtient en travaux pratiques de physique-chimie ? Cette façon d'être toujours seul, distant et comme coupé du monde alors que Karkat ne comprend pas cette apathie, parce qu'il le voit le soir, qui se bat pour ne pas crever comme un chien dans un parking, et qui vit tellement que ça en devient beau.

- Ah bon.

S'ensuit un moment de silence où Karkat prend le temps de se demander si Gamzee a compris quoique ce soit. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Ca s'entend dans le ton qu'il prend. Ah le connard, trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Heureusement, il lui manque cette donnée essentielle qu'est le _Fight Club_ et les coups qui s'étalent sur leurs côtes. Il ne pourra jamais rien faire sans ça. Karkat est un peu soulagé. Il n'a pas _trop_ envie que Gamzee sache.

- Tu me le dis, si ce fils de pute décide de trop ramener sa gueule ou de faire un truc de travers envers mon super meilleur ami, hein ?

- Bah, tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Non, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. S'il s'approche de moi, je lui fous un retourné acrobatique dans sa gueule et je me casse à l'autre bout du pays partager la vision écœurante d'autres abrutis congénitaux mais avec la satisfaction de ne plus partager la sienne.

- Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états comme ça. T'es mon meilleur ami, fils de pute. Je trouve ça vachement bien que tu t'amuses avec d'autres mecs comme ça. Quasiment miraculeux. C'est beau, la vie, tu trouves pas ?

Karkat regarde Gamzee qui étouffe un sourire dans sa cigarette.

- T'as rien compris en fait, pas vrai ?

- Ouais, ouais, sûrement, bro.

Les conversations avec Gamzee ne vont jamais bien loin de toute manière.

Mais elle lui trotte dans la tête et elle finit par s'y coller comme un vieux coup de crayon qu'on arrive jamais vraiment à effacer. Partout où Karkat pose le regard, s'il croise les foutues lunettes de Sollux Captor, ces quelques phrases résonnent à ses oreilles et il a envie de s'approcher, de le prendre par le col et de lui faire passer l'envie de poser des questions à son sujet.

Dieu qu'il le déteste ! Il n'a jamais détesté quelqu'un comme ça. Il a détesté des gens c'est sûr. Comme tout le monde. Non en fait un peu plus que tout le monde, mais là n'est pas le sujet, pas vrai ? Le sujet c'est ce foutu Sollux Captor, cet enfoiré, mon Dieu qu'il le déteste. Il l'a détesté la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Tout ça, ça s'est joué dans ses entrailles. Quand il a vu ses yeux _une turquoise rouillée une tache de sang_, entrée, sortie, entrée, sortie. Quand il a cessé d'être un adversaire pour devenir _quelqu'un_.

Maintenant quand ils se battent – Karkat a _mal_, bordel, Karkat souffre sur le sol en acier du garage, et un géant en sueur s'amuse à lui foutre des coups de pieds pour qu'il se relève plus vite et qu'il se jette sur cet enfoiré de Sollux Captor d'adversaire – maintenant quand ils se battent – Karkat le plaque au sol et lui tord le bras, et ses ongles dérapent sur dix centimètres en traces rouges et luisantes comme des tiges, comme du lierre, et Karkat veut juste lui faire cracher ses dents, qu'il crie, qu'il fasse cesser le combat – maintenant quand ils se battent – Sollux se tord sous lui, il brûle, ses coudes essaient de frapper sa tête puisqu'il a réduit sa main en une compote rouge et battante qui pend inutile à son poignet – Karkat voit un être humain.

Et il le déteste _si fort_.

_« Pourquoi il vient ? »_ Karkat ne sait pas pourquoi il se pose encore la question.

Il est tellement vivant. Quelque part c'est rassurant. C'est nouveau. Ca le terrifie presque. Il se dit qu'il n'a jamais appris le nom des autres combattants. Il a toujours un peu pensé que le nom rendait vivantes les choses. On pouvait les définir, les appeler. Il peut appeler Sollux Captor quand il veut. C'était plus simple après pas vrai ? L'histoire s'enchaînait d'elle-même. Il nomme l'adversaire, il le connaît, il bouffe sa peau presque tous les soirs, il en vient à le haïr et le haïr tellement, il ne comprend pas.

Et lui, il le connaît aussi, pas vrai ?

Le soir où Karkat se rend compte de ça, il ramasse une de ses prémolaires par terre avec le bête sentiment de faire un cauchemar. Elle est toute tachée de sang. Elle ne repoussera plus jamais, se dit-il avec effroi, et sa langue passe sur le trou qu'elle a fait. Il trouve ça horrible alors que c'est con. Des fois il fait des rêves qu'il perd ses dents et qu'elles ne reviennent pas parce qu'il est adulte. Paraît qu'il rêve de mort dans ces cas-là.

C'est drôle. Sous l'ampoule jaunâtre qui dégouline, alors que deux autres gars s'avancent pour se battre, il serre sa dent perdue pour toujours dans sa paume dégueulasse comme un petit enfant. Sollux Captor le connaît. Sollux Captor ne connaît que lui ici. Sollux Captor peut le nommer. Sollux Captor doit le trouver vivant.

Et cet enfoiré lui a pété une dent.

Ils se rejoignent pour récupérer leurs t-shirts et leurs possessions. Sollux Captor remet ses piercings en place avec une grimace de douleur. S'il les gardait pour se battre, il lui aurait arraché la moitié de l'oreille. C'aurait été dégueulasse. Instinctivement, Karkat repasse la langue sur le petit trou saignant dans sa gencive. Il n'a plus de dent. Ca ne s'imprime pas très bien on dirait.

Ils se regardent un instant. Karkat a toujours sa prémolaire dans la main et Sollux Captor met un t-shirt noir un peu crade à manches longues pour cacher l'état de ses bras. Il ne peut rien faire pour son visage par contre. A part une cagoule peut-être. Un truc bien discret.

Karkat sent cette vibration animale et vivante pulser dans son ventre. Il connaît Sollux Captor. Sollux Captor est un être humain. Il l'a vu saigner, souffrir et crier. Il l'a vu dans l'état le plus vivant de la vie entière. Il l'a vu survivre. Il l'a vu se débattre pour continuer à voir le jour. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour de la vie du monde.

Karkat est triste soudain. Haineux et triste.

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient ? »_ Il se le demande quand même parce qu'il aimerait bien comprendre.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte t'acheter des pansements ou tu préfères rester planté là pour la soirée ?

Karkat a une dent dans la main, Sollux Captor dans les yeux, une proposition de sortie de la part d'un mec qu'il tabasse avec joie tous les soirs lorsqu'ils devraient faire leurs devoirs comme de gentils petits garçons de quinze ans.

Ca fait beaucoup d'un coup.

- Ok, répond t-il, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre de subtil, d'intelligent et de moqueur tout à la fois, peut-être avec quelques insultes et métaphores bien placées.

La femme qui s'occupe de la pharmacie voit d'un mauvais œil les deux garçons boiteux qui entrent dans sa boutique en laissant des traces rouges sur leurs vêtements. Sollux Captor achète du désinfectant et des pansements, et une boîte d'antidouleurs pour les migraines, qu'il avale sans eau. Karkat Vantas prend seulement une boîte d'Ibuprofen parce qu'il n'a plus assez d'argent. Ils partagent leurs achats sur un mur à côté du vendeur de bières. Karkat vomit à un moment. Sollux lui tapote vaguement les cheveux dans un grand geste d'amitié qui les lie pour toujours. Ils ne se battent pas parce qu'ils sont déjà K.O.

Tout va presque bien, se dit Karkat, et il garde la dent dans sa poche.

* * *

Il ne connaît toujours pas Sollux Captor. Enfin.

Gamzee sait qu'il connaît Sollux Captor. Ce sale drogué et ses idées de miracles. Il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il ne voit rien et que tout va bien dans sa vie, et quand Karkat y croit, paf ! Il dit quelque chose de terriblement intelligent et en bref, Gamzee a deviné. Ah, le salaud.

Aradia sait qu'il connaît Sollux Captor. Ils sortent plus ou moins ensemble, elle a dû remarquer. Et elle a ces yeux. Ces yeux bizarres qui ont l'air d'avoir vu des choses qu'il n'a jamais vues et qu'il ne veut d'ailleurs jamais voir. Ces yeux vivants – très vivants, et même trop vivants.

Il est entouré de cinglés. De cinglés, je vous dis.

Tavros doit être au courant aussi, car il fait très attention aux gens, mais a la politesse de faire semblant lorsque la discussion tombe sur ce sujet. Karkat se fout un peu de Tavros et se fout un peu de son avis. Mais il apprécie le geste et du coup, il apprécie le garçon. De toute manière, même s'il avait dit quoique ce soit, Karkat n'aurait rien pu lui faire en retour. Il a beau être violent, il n'est pas ce qu'on appellerait un gros connard et il n'irait pas taper sur un handicapé.

Et puis Gamzee le tuerait et, après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il vaut mieux éviter ça.

Et après ? Personne d'autre ne sait qu'il connaît Sollux Captor. Du coup, comme trois personnes, ça fait peu sur sept milliards, il peut affirmer sans trop se tromper (et qui viendrait le contredire de toute façon) que personne ne sait qu'il connaît Sollux Captor, et que c'est presque comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. D'ailleurs il ne le connaît pas.

Ils se croisent à peine en classe. Juste assez pour qu'ils ne se détestent pas en public, ils se disent bonjour, comment ça va, bien et toi, ouais pareil, on a quoi comme cours, français, putain j'ai pas envie, et les autres ont petit à petit placé la relation entre les deux dans une brume réconfortante où rien ne se passe jamais. C'est une grande victoire pour les deux.

Le jour est une chose, la nuit en est une autre.

Il le hait. Il hait Sollux Captor, il hait ses mains, il hait son visage, il hait sa voix, il hait ses dents, il hait son cou, il le hait. De cette même haine féroce qu'il a du mal à comprendre, parce qu'elle est vraiment très forte, et que Karkat n'a ressenti que peu de choses fortes dans sa vie, et franchement, il n'est pas fait pour les choses fortes, les choses qui le remuent de bout en bout.

Et il sait que ce n'est pas le pire, non. Combattre Sollux tous les soirs n'est pas non plus le pire, malgré ce qu'il croyait.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a plus besoin de combattre pour haïr Sollux Captor, et _là_, là ça ne va pas, non.

Non, il n'a plus besoin de se battre contre Sollux Captor pour haïr Sollux Captor. Se battre n'est qu'un moyen comme un autre d'interagir. Ils parlent, aussi, ils se disent des conneries absurdes, ils parlent de ce qu'ils aiment, ils s'envoient des piques blessantes à la figure. C'est plaisant, c'est agréable. Il apprécie le garçon. Il peut le considérer comme un ami, presque. Et il le hait, oh, il le hait, c'est une haine très simple, très franche, aussi facile à ressentir que respirer.

Respirer. Entrée, sortie, entrée, sortie. Les fils bleus et rouges, tu te rappelles, Karkat ? Les fils bleus et rouges, les verres des lunettes de Sollux. Respirer a ses couleurs maintenant. On pourrait dire qu'il l'a dans le sang.

(C'est très romantique.)

(Oui enfin c'est surtout très con.)

Il sait ce qui ne va pas. Il sait que cette haine si forte et si élémentaire, presque enfantine parce qu'elle n'emprunte ni détours ni raccourcis, elle dort quelque part en lui. Elle dort là où il se disait qu'il n'y avait rien, dans le ravin de sa poitrine, avec les chauves-souris et quelques souvenirs fugaces qui ne lui disent que très peu de choses.

Ce ravin, il a essayé de le combler. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu au _Fight Club_, Karkat, c'est pour ça que la première nuit, il est arrivé, torse nu, tremblant et pourtant prêt, bloquant son souffle, pour se jeter dans un parking plein de brutes gigantesques. Parce qu'il voulait savoir s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de bon dans ce ravin aux souvenirs perdus. Il est violent, l'a toujours été. Il se disait que la violence creusait le gouffre entre ses côtes. Apparemment, non.

Et maintenant la haine y dort et Karkat sait que quelque chose d'autre devrait y dormir et c'est pour ça que ça le perturbe.

Combattre, lui a dit Sollux un soir, adossé à un banc où il fait bouger sa jambe (une jambe toute pâle et très longue, maigre, de garçon mal nourri qui se bat tous les soirs maintenant, comme un homme, ahah, Disney, quand tu nous tiens) pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas cassée, c'est comme baiser. Karkat a dit, ah bon ? Et Sollux a répondu, ben ouais, carrément. Parce que la première fois, tu es jeune, inexpérimenté, tu ne sais pas où mettre les mains, et après tu prends de l'assurance et tu as envie de recommencer, et tu expérimentes, et tu finis par être content de le faire.

Et Karkat réplique, ça fait de moi ton premier coup métaphorique, pas vrai, qui eut cru que Mr Captor était un adorateur de bites, et Sollux rit et dit, mec, t'es carrément mon premier coup métaphorique, marrions-nous un jour, et Karkat ne répond rien. Karkat n'est pas gay. Karkat n'est pas hétéro non plus. Il ne s'est jamais même posé la question. Pour lui, tout ça, ça n'a ni odeur ni goût, ni couleur, c'est une chose vague et vachement lointaine qu'il pensait même ne jamais croiser et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça comme idée.

Ce soir-là est donc connu comme le soir où Karkat Vantas a mis les pieds en plein dedans, dans cette brume de merde. Merci Sollux Captor d'avoir provoqué cette épiphanie sexuelle. Wow. Quel connard insensible.

Et là, c'était le début du cauchemar. Parce que Karkat sait que sa haine est réelle, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'a jamais détesté ainsi, aussi entièrement, et il a beau avoir regardé la liste complète des Cent-Onze Plus Beaux Films d'Amour du monde en un mois, et savoir que l'amour, ce n'est pas ça, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

Ca le rend assez mal à l'aise, tout ça. Déjà, il ne connaît Sollux que depuis deux mois, et ça fait trois semaines qu'il lui parle. C'est peu. Et il a vu ces comédies romantiques où les gens trouvaient leur âme-sœur et se mariaient en trois jours, hein. Il les a aimées. Et même pour lui, deux semaines, c'est peu.

Ensuite, il n'a jamais pensé à aimer Sollux. Il suppose qu'il n'est pas laid, qu'il n'est pas défiguré et que même ses dents trop longues ne le rendent pas trop moche. Et il y a certains moments où Karkat le trouve vraiment beau, lorsqu'il lui crache au visage pour survivre, oui, Sollux est beau dans ces moments-là. Sinon, il a juste l'air d'un sale _nerd_ passionné d'ordinateurs. Ce qui est le cas. En fait.

Il n'a jamais eu de rêves bizarres à son sujet. Il aurait pu. Il passe plus de temps collé à lui à respirer son odeur et à toucher sa peau que n'importe qui, ça aurait pu donner du matériel pour bricoler quelque chose de potable, mais là encore, Karkat n'est jamais tombé dans ces marais étranges du désir endormi et il n'avait pas tant envie que ça de s'y enfoncer.

Et puis Sollux n'a jamais non plus pensé à l'aimer, n'a pas fait le moindre geste déplacé. Encore une fois, ils se parlent depuis _deux semaines_. Ce serait étrange. Ce serait indécent. Ce serait impensable, et peut-être même un peu répugnant.

Mais Karkat n'est qu'une pauvre merde humide et il le déteste quand même.

D'ailleurs il ne sait même pas si Sollux le déteste aussi.

Mais cette haine, cette haine est tellement vraie et parfois tellement tangible qu'il en a mal, tout au fond, une douleur qui lui pèse dans la poitrine, il sent cette haine comme il sent son cœur battre et lorsqu'il pense qu'elle pourrait être de l'amour mal appelé, quelque chose en lui se révolte. Quelque chose lui dit que non, appelons un chat un chat, l'amour c'est l'amour (c'est quelque chose de très rouge, l'amour, il le sait) et la haine, pas la petite haine habituelle, sa haine, ce n'est pas de l'amour. C'est différent. C'est vraiment différent. C'est noir.

Et c'est bien. Et Karkat n'a pas envie que cette haine aille habiter un autre ravin que le sien. Parce qu'il aime l'avoir au creux des poumons. Elle le rend vivant. C'est agréable.

Mais il aurait dû y avoir autre chose de la haine dans sa poitrine pour Sollux Captor. Ca aussi, il le sait.

* * *

Le bruit sec d'un bras qui se casse arrache une grimace instinctive à Karkat qui se recroqueville dans son pull. Avant, il pensait que c'était pour de faux, les os qui se cassaient et qui faisaient un bruit, seulement un truc dans les films pour faire peur au spectateur. Et finalement, non. C'est un vrai bruit qui existe. Et il est aussi répugnant en vrai que dans les films.

Le bras de l'homme dans l'arène a changé de sens. Pourtant, il ne crie qu'à peine, ne pleure pas, ne se tord pas de douleur par terre. Il gémit à l'infirmier « je crois que mon bras est pété », mais pas besoin d'avoir passé trois diplômes d'anatomie pour s'en rendre compte, et il se fait évacuer puis remplacer. C'est comme ça, au _Fight Club_. Tu passes, tu pars. Le but n'est pas de rester le plus longtemps. Le but est de venir.

- Et ils vont en faire quoi, au fait, de ce pauvre mec ? demande Sollux en le regardant disparaître au fond de la cave.

- Lui couper le bras, probablement. Comme on dit, aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Adieu, progéniture d'enfoiré cosmiquement con numéro soixante-deux, toi et ta main droite nous manqueront pour toujours.

Sollux écrase une fausse larme de pitié sur sa joue. Que d'émotions. Karkat en est tout chamboulé.

- Merci de m'avoir évité un tel destin.

- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça, va, t'as plus de risques de te péter une côte en prenant le mistral de face que de te faire casser la main par une peau de couille de mon genre, maigre comme t'es.

- Ohoh, monsieur vire un peu rouge, pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tête de bouse ? s'échauffe immédiatement Karkat et d'ailleurs il ne sait pas pourquoi il dit ça, ni pourquoi ce qu'il vient de dire – et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà, ce petit merdeux ? – lui rappelle _quelque chose_, et pourquoi il a envie de lui dire « bon sang mais oui, BIEN SÛR que je veux virer rouge, connard » alors qu'en fait, il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie.

- Rien, rien, marmonne Sollux, la tête baissée.

- Si, t'as dit quelque chose.

- Je sais pas, ok ? Ca m'est juste passé par la tête comme ça. Putain, Karkat, faut que t'arrêtes de péter les plombs à chaque fois qu'un abruti comme moi débloque un peu !

Sollux et lui sont un peu en retrait dans la foule, manifestant ainsi leur envie de ne pas se battre ce soir. Ils sont allés loin hier soir et Sollux galère à marcher. Il a peur d'avoir la cheville foulée. Karkat s'en voudrait si c'était le cas.

En plus, ils sont encore habillés, et c'est plus ou moins le signe universel pour « je regarde simplement ». Mais ils sont là, bien sûr qu'ils sont là. Il faut être là. Il faut que les autres les voient.

Et puis de toute manière, se dit Karkat, où pourraient-ils aller ? Ca le fait sourire, un peu, de penser qu'à part les parkings et les sous-sols du Fight Club, ils ne connaissent pas la ville. Ils pourraient aller dans des bars, dans des boutiques, dans des stades, il ne sait pas, dans des lieux avec des gens, de la musique et sans odeurs d'essence. Ils pourraient simplement aller chez l'un ou chez l'autre et faire des trucs sociaux et amicaux comme les vrais amis sont censés faire.

« Salut papa, voilà, c'est Sollux Captor, ne lui demande pas son nom il est pas capable de le dire correctement de toute manière, on monte jouer à des jeux et réviser un test d'histoire parce qu'on est des brêles en histoire, oui il a des bleus partout mais on n'était pas du tout en train de se battre comme des cheese-cakes finis à la pisse, et au fait, je le déteste, mais ça va on est potes quand même parce que je le déteste tellement que c'est indécent et que bon, je suis quelqu'un de super décent, moi, donc je lui ai pas dit. Ca va toi ta journée ? »

Il n'est qu'un pauvre raté.

- Attendez avant de vous battre.

Sollux lève les sourcils, surpris. Karkat lui serre le bras pour lui faire signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Surtout de ne pas se faire remarquer. Sollux se tourne vers lui, inquiet, perplexe, et Karkat réprime la haine qui pointe le bout de son nez dans sa poitrine pour lui murmurer :

- Ferme ta grande gueule le temps qu'il parle, ce mec est plus important que le bébé-éprouvette de Romney et Obama après leur mariage officiel devant les télés du monde entier.

- Tu causes plus que lui, sale roux, Sollux réussit à chuinter avant que Karkat ne serre plus fort son bras pour le faire taire.

Et puis ça va, oui, les attaques sur le physique ?

L'homme qui a parlé, personne ne le connaît. Karkat l'a déjà vu, Sollux non, mais ce n'est pas important. Contrairement aux autres, lui, on s'en fout de ne pas le voir. Au contraire même, c'est mieux de ne pas le voir. Il parle. Il ne fait que parler. Et c'est bien suffisant de seulement parler.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était là.

- Pas de temps à perdre. Je reviens tout juste de Chicago. Ses clubs ont été rasés.

Il n'y a pas de frisson dans la voix de l'homme, mais Karkat entend très bien la peine qu'il éprouve, ou peut-être la sent-il juste, il arrive à comprendre ce genre de choses là, paraît-il qu'il est très empathique.

- Vous en avez entendu parler, probablement, aux informations. L'incendie sous-terrain ?

- Ils ont dit que c'était accidentel, marmonne l'un des géants de la foule, et l'homme se tourne vers lui, grave et grand.

- Et tu y as cru ? Des flammes sur des kilomètres, des étages et des étages, des centaines de voitures brûlées, et malheureusement on compte des victimes, mais pas beaucoup, des jeunes idiots, des voyous qui se battaient dans les profondeurs, des anonymes que personne ne pleurera ? Et tu y as cru, à ces histoires de fuite de gaz, de mégot mal éteint ? Vous y avez _cru_ ?

Silence de plomb. Karkat admire cet homme et avec quelle facilité il tient ces hommes mal taillés au creux de la main. Il n'a jamais été un bon chef. Il en avait la voix, il en avait l'ambition, mais il devait être maudit, parce que dès qu'il essayait de diriger un groupe de plus de trois personnes, l'opération foirait. Toujours. Alors Karkat respecte toujours un peu les chefs. Et celui-là n'est pas une exception.

- Vous comprenez ce qu'il se passe, au moins ? Vous comprenez qu'ils sont sur nos traces, qu'ils nous flairent avant de nous faire cramer dans nos lits comme ils ont cramé le Sans-Signe ?

Karkat se fige. L'histoire du Sans-Signe lui reste très mystérieuse, réservée aux adultes qui viennent ici depuis longtemps. Karkat n'a que quinze ans, Karkat est idiot, ignorant. Il sait ce que le public sait. Il sait que le Sans-Signe était une espèce de Che Guevara pacifiste. Il sait que le Sans-Signe était un ennemi public terrifiant le pays entier car accusé de multiples assassinats et de terrorisme d'Etat. Et il sait que le Sans-Signe est mort. Et c'est bien suffisant.

- Alors voilà les prochains ordres. Plus de nouveaux membres. Changez systématiquement de place. Ne revenez plus sur vos pas, ne cherchez pas les coins que vous avez déjà vus. Changez, évoluez. Mutez. C'est ce que disait le Sans-Signe. Nous sommes la pourriture de ce monde. Nous sommes au bas du bas de l'échelle. Et comme la vermine, comme toutes ces choses que les grands méprisent et oublient, nous allons nous infiltrer entre les murs et ronger les piliers de cet Empire.

- Quel Empire ? murmure Sollux, les sourcils plissés.

- L'Empire des Crockers, répond Karkat sur le même ton.

Les yeux de Sollux s'écarquillent (_une tache de rouille_ Karkat ne devrait plus se sentir aussi bouleversé depuis le temps _une turquoise dégueulasse_).

Oh, le pauvre petit. Il ne savait pas qu'il était tombé dans un club de rebelles. Mais pour être parfaitement sincère, ce qu'il essaie d'être le plus souvent possible, Karkat n'était pas au courant la première fois non plus. Belle paire d'idiots.

- Ils veulent faire tomber la _Condesce_ ? s'étouffe-t-il.

- Surprise ! fait Karkat.

* * *

Souvent, le soir, Sollux et lui, après s'être battus, sont suffisamment fatigués pour passer la soirée ensemble. Ils commencent par faire un état des lieux, où Sollux, qui semble posséder une collection infinie de pansements ridicules, joue au médecin comme dans les jeux pourris auxquels il joue pour rire du genre _Surgeon Simulator _et plaque des sparadraps sur leurs plaies un peu au hasard.

Pour être très franc, Karkat pourrait se soigner tout seul – il n'a pas attendu ce connard pour apprendre à acheter des compresses stériles – mais ça fait partie du Rituel d'Après Combat et Karkat ne dérogerait pas de lui-même à une telle tradition, oh non.

Après tout ça, s'ils en ont la force, ils se lèvent et font un peu le tour de la ville en gardant un œil sur les panneaux (ce serait con de se perdre quand même) et parlent et ne disent rien, laissés tranquilles par la faune locale parce qu'un membre du Fight Club, ça se connait et ça se repère. Puis, quand il est trois heures du matin, ils rentrent chez eux. Ils ne se raccompagnent jamais. Et ils se revoient le lendemain matin au lycée où ils font toujours semblant de ne pas se connaître.

Ce Rituel d'Après Combat, Karkat y tient. Il y tient étonnamment fort mais il croit savoir pourquoi. Des rituels, il y en a plein, chez tout le monde, tout le temps. Son père qui joue du piano trop fort lorsqu'il est énervé, c'est un rituel. Son frère qui s'enferme dans sa chambre lorsqu'il juge sa famille trop crue, trop violente, c'est un rituel. Des rituels sans Dieux ni encens mais des rituels quand même. Des choses qu'on n'ose pas changer. Des choses qu'on ne veut pas toujours voir changer.

Sauf que le rituel de Karkat, il ne blesse personne, n'énerve personne. Son rituel tient à un paquet de pansements et aux problèmes d'énonciation de Sollux Captor et à lui et il trouve ça. Bien. Pour une fois. D'avoir quelque chose à lui qui ne soit qu'à lui, il veut dire.

A propos de Sollux Captor, cela fait quatre semaines et trois jours qu'ils se sont adressé la parole. Oui, Karkat compte les jours, et vous savez quoi, Karkat vous emmerde.

Karkat pensait qu'il cesserait de le détester avec le temps. Un peu comme il avait cessé de détester Terezi, la fille sur laquelle il avait eu le plus gros faible du monde et qui mangeait ses cours de maths en cinquième (il n'a vraiment jamais rien fait d'autre que de fréquenter des psychopathes putain !)

Mais Sollux n'est pas Terezi.

Maintenant il le hait si fort, si totalement fort qu'il a du mal, parfois, à se retenir de se lever en cours quand il dit quelque chose (n'importe quoi, un truc vrai, une remarque sarcastique, juste des mots avec _sa voix_) et de saisir sa chaise et de l'assommer pour le prendre avec lui et lui parler avec des mots qu'il ne comprend pas, des mots qui veulent dire enculé de mes deux et bâtard béni et rageamant et mien, mien mien mien mien _oh mien_.

Mien. Mien, à moi. Sollux.

Sollux. Il hait tellement Sollux. Et il voudrait tellement ne pas le haïr mais il ne sait pas comment faire. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'exécrer quelqu'un au point de vouloir le garder auprès de soi et faire des choses ridiculement sentimentales qu'il n'a vues que dans les pires séries pour gamines n'est pas très bien, très humain, très possible. Non, Karkat sait qu'il n'est pas dans l'erreur. Plus vaguement encore, il sait que s'il le disait à Sollux, il comprendrait aussi. Il y a des gens, comme ça, Karkat les regarde et il sait qu'ils comprendraient, et Sollux le ferait.

Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il en a peur qu'il ne veut pas détester Sollux, c'est parce qu'il a le sentiment que Sollux ne devrait pas susciter sa haine, et il le sait très bien mais il va plus ou moins avec parce que hey, c'est plutôt cool de pouvoir au moins ressentir quelque chose, et s'il n'a rien d'autre, ok, nickel, parfait, qu'il ait au moins ça.

Mais si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider mon Dieu il pourrait devenir prêtre pour cette personne, avec la soutane, les Mon Père et tout le bordel. Il le pourrait carrément.

Il y a donc des soirs où ils sont trop fatigués pour que Karkat puisse haïr assez fort et se retrouver à bafouiller, rouge de honte devant le pauvre gosse sans pouvoir lui dire que non, ça va pas trop dans sa tête.

Et puis il y a des soirs, si. Et ce soir-là, Karkat le sait, c'est l'un de ces soirs.

- Je sais pas si je vais au _Fight Club_, demain soir, lui dit Sollux, en collant avec application un pansement ridicule en forme d'abeille souriante sur son genou déjà bien écorché.

Karkat le regarde faire et bâille avant de se gratter le cuir chevelu. Il a besoin de prendre une douche. Il sent terriblement mauvais. Il a un peu de sang séché derrière les oreilles qui le gratte affreusement et il a beau frotter, sans eau, ça ne part pas totalement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aradia m'a invité. Il faut savoir faire plaisir aux dames, des fois. Un homme aussi viril et charitable que moi ne saurait la décevoir.

- Arrête tes conneries, raclure de fond de pissoir, tu ne t'es jamais considéré ni comme viril ni comme charitable et on le sait tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire chez elle ?

- Tu essaies de t'insinuer dans notre vie de couple, KK ? Pas sympa. Pas sympa du tout.

S'insinuer dans sa vie de couple. Karkat se mord la langue quand il y pense, pas trop fort, il n'a pas envie de se rincer les dents une troisième fois au soda éventé parce que tiens, t'as_ encore_ du sang sur le menton - mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ce n'était pas du tout le sujet.

- Non mais sérieusement, je croyais que vous n'étiez pas vraiment ensembles, insiste-t-il en se frottant les phalanges, rouges d'avoir, par accident, heurté une borne incendie. Les désavantages de se battre dehors.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement, de toute manière. Certes, il y a des nuits où il regrette, mais il y en a d'autres

(Karkat est acclimaté à la violence, bien sûr, mais il ne connaît que la violence voulue, la violence cherchée pour soi, maîtrisée, utilisée, pas la violence brutale et meurtrière des policiers qui ont envahi leur garage un soir (la violence de Gamzee, se dit-il, puis il écarte très vite cette pensée), chiens de chasse, le nez en l'air, et d'un coup il entend des balles fuser et la peur se dilue dans ses veines alors que Sollux le tire par la main et qu'ils s'enfuient en courant et _oh mon Dieu_ ils ont vraiment des lance-flammes)

où, finalement, il se dit que c'est pas si mal, dehors.

Pas si mal. Les membres du _Fight Club_, cette nuit-là, se sont fait jeter de leurs profondeurs obscures comme on chasse des rats d'égouts. Les bas-fonds ont été nettoyés de fond en comble, au feu, à l'eau et à l'acide, à l'odeur des Crockers. Plus d'ampoule luisante, plus de sol de béton, plus de murs et de secrets, de choses que Karkat avait bon gré mal gré fini par considérer comme normales et familières.

Et ils n'ont rien pu faire parce qu'ils avaient – ces malades – ils avaient des lance-flammes et que, faut pas être con dans la vie, toute la rage de Karkat ne peut rien faire contre ce genre d'armes.

Cela n'a empêché personne de revenir se battre, pourtant. C'est juste qu'ils le font dehors maintenant que les caves et les parkings sont aseptisés. Ils se battent derrière des immeubles, dans des cours vides, derrière des murs grillagés. Ils se débrouillent. Et Karkat, au final, il s'en fout, hein, du terrain. Mais il se fout beaucoup moins de ce que ça veut dire. Parce qu'il sait que ça veut dire quelque chose, un truc très grand qu'il comprend _beaucoup trop bien_.

L'homme inconnu, Celui qui Invoque comme certains disent, est revenu deux jours après la nuit où ils ont manqué de tous finir sur des tables de médecins légistes. Il leur a à tous envoyé une adresse et ils ont tous répondu à l'appel.

Karkat a reçu son invitation par mail, l'expéditeur a utilisé une de ces adresses e-mail qui ne durent que dix minutes. Il sait que Sollux (qui est malgré ses protestations terriblement bon en ce qui concerne l'informatique, le petit fumier) pourrait sûrement retracer le message jusqu'à l'ordinateur qui l'a envoyé, mais au fond, il n'a pas envie de savoir qui l'a fait.

Et ils se sont retrouvés. Le club des virus, la bande des rats. Et Celui qui Invoque aussi, mais il n'a pas dit grand-chose, sauf qu'il fallait continuer, il fallait se battre encore, et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Karkat ne sait pas. Celui qui Invoque n'a rien dit de plus. Puis il est parti.

Maintenant, se battre a un autre goût, une autre puissance. Il faut se battre tous les soirs, avec une régularité d'horloge qui lui fait bizarre dans les entrailles. Il n'y a plus de place pour les simples spectateurs. La violence a des relents d'urgence. Quelque chose va se passer. Et ce n'est pas que Karkat ne veut pas participer, non, mais il a l'étrange impression que tout cela le dépasse de beaucoup, et il n'est pas venu au _Fight Club_ pour régler des problèmes comme ça. Il venait pour y chercher quelque chose, pour remplir sa poitrine, faire pulser son sang.

Pas pour s'enrôler dans une révolution ultra-violente. Faut pas déconner non plus.

Et maintenant qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait (ou presque ce qu'il cherchait) dans toute cette merde, il se rend compte qu'il va falloir payer un prix pour avoir enfoncé les mains dedans.

Des histoires personnelles, des doutes sentimentaux, des conflits probablement nationaux, et un gosse de quinze ans qui risque un jour de se faire écraser par une brute chaussant du soixante-trois. Karkat connaît des scénaristes qui s'arracheraient les tripes et sauteraient à la corde avec pour ce genre de récits.

Sollux le sort de ses pensées _(« est-ce que si j'écris tout ça sur papier et que je l'envoie aux Regency Enterprises, je me fais du fric »_) avec un petit « tss » qui ressemble plutôt à un « tfth » lorsqu'il fait tomber l'un de ses pansements par terre. Karkat bat des paupières. Sollux ramasse le pansement puis recommence à parler.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce que je vais faire là-bas, et ce qu'elle me trouve. Cette fille est glauque comme une fête foraine en novembre mais je l'aime bien. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour me supporter, c'est ça le grand mystère. File-moi ta main, ordonne-t-il en brandissant un autre set de sparadraps abeilles sorti tout droit de ses poches et Karkat se demande fugacement comment est-ce qu'il se les procure.

Il obéit, et Sollux plisse les yeux au-dessus de ses doigts, qu'il fait bouger un à un pour voir s'ils ne sont pas cassés et il est tellement précis et presque tendre dans ce qu'il fait – Sollux manipule des ordinateurs, des bouts de plastique et des fils, rien d'humain, rien de social et pourtant il est délicat avec sa main. Délicat.

Il espère qu'il n'est pas en train de rougir parce que ce serait embarrassant.

- AA est passée par de sales trucs, tu sais. Ah non, tu ne sais pas, parce que tu ne lui parles pas, et que je ne vais pas te dévoiler sa vie. Pas de chance, hein ? Maintenant tu meurs de savoir ce qu'elle a vécu. Mais elle ne t'a pas choisi toi, non, elle a pris un pauvre loser atteint de migraines chroniques en se disant « il a l'air marrant, on va essayer », _merde_.

Il aime ça, quand ils partent dans des discours de six pieds de long avec des mots compliqués. Sollux met moins d'insultes, moins de métaphores aussi. Mais il joue le jeu et Karkat aime quand les gens jouent le jeu.

- Oh, ne commence pas un concours de je-me-hais-plus-que-toi, tu veux ? Ces trucs sont bons pour les soirs où tu veux te bourrer la gueule parce que mon Dieu, comme tu es inutile et con comme un âne borgne et comme ta vie n'est qu'une suite de monstrueux excréments sans noms que tu dois chier et bouffer chaque nuit pour souffrir parce que la souffrance est tout ce que tu mérites, blah, blah, blah.

- Je vois que ta mémoire n'a pas d'égale, KK, chuinte Sollux en posant des pansements sur ses doigts avec une certaine fureur, mais ce n'est pas une vraie colère, c'est plus amusé que vicieux, dangereux, meurtrier.

Karkat sent un frisson brûlant dans le creux de son bras, le genre de frisson qui lui fait plier les orteils et froncer les sourcils. La haine qui bat pour Sollux Captor se réveille au contact de ses doigts osseux et fait picoter sa chair là où ils la rencontrent. Son cœur se met à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine – les traditionnels symptômes de ce qu'il ne connaît pas et il aimerait tellement, tellement que Sollux fasse comme dans ces romans pourris et…

L'autre cesse un bref instant de bouger. Un bref signal d'alarme retentit dans la tête de Karkat – oh ça y est il sait il sait tout – mais si c'est le cas, alors Sollux le prend vachement bien car il retourne immédiatement à son ouvrage.

- Je sais pas pour AA, continue-t-il plus doucement, et il retourne sa main pour inspecter sa paume, où une vilaine coupure a pris une teinte étrange. C'est moche, ça, fait-il d'un ton acide.

- La gueule de ta mère à ta naissance c'est moche, sale dort-en-chiant.

- Va te faire mettre par un lépreux, Vantas.

- Sympa.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Bref, tu disais ?

- Ah, oui, AA. On n'est pas amoureux mais on n'est pas rien. Je vois pas si tu comprends. C'est plus…

- Pâle ? propose Karkat en regardant sa main qui ressemble à une momie rayée jaune et noir, et striée de quatre bandes blanches, les doigts de Sollux dans sa paume.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Pâle. Donc pour répondre à ta question, non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Oh quelle déception, mon cœur ne peut pas supporter cette séparation. Vous étiez les Pitt et Jolie de ma vie, mon couple de stars, mon idéal de romance. Vous étiez tout ce que je cherchais dans une relation.

- Je sais que je suis ton idéal masculin, mais ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, KK, navré de te décevoir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein, Captor ? Les standards de monsieur je-suis-un-tel-enfoiré-que-même-ma-copine-me-vomirait-à-la-figure sont trop élevés pour les basses gens de la populace ?

- La compétition se joue contre AA, tu n'as aucune chance.

- Tout ça parce que cette revenante a de vrais seins et pas moi ?

- J'allais dire qu'au moins elle n'était pas une caricature de Napoléon roux gueulant à tous les vents mais tu marques un double-point vachement intéressant. Et calmos sur les insultes, c'est de AA que tu parles, pas d'un pisseux comme moi.

- La pauvre fille, je la plains, elle doit tellement se forcer à passer des soirées entières pour t'écouter déblatérer des conneries pareilles, parce que je ne vois pas qui s'amuserait en ta compagnie, sérieusement. Primo, ma taille est parfaitement moyenne et pars te faire sucer par le Diable avec tes blagues sur la taille, je te vois venir. Secundo, pardonnez-moi mon cher monsieur, je ne savais pas que mon langage vous déplaisait, voudriez-vous à la place un plat de va te faire foutre bien profond à sec avec avec du gravier, sale hypocrite bouffeur d'étrons chiés par un buffle ?

- Tu es pathétique, KK, tu es tellement pathétique que j'en rirai si je n'étais pas en train de te parler.

Ils se taisent et se regardent un instant. Karkat a la bouche sèche d'avoir trop parlé. Il se lèche les lèvres, les sourcils froncés.

Il est pathétique. Ah bon ? Il croyait que -

Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que ressent Sollux. Et de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en branle, de ce qu'il pense, tout ce qu'il veut maintenant c'est de se lever et de le foutre par terre et de faire bien attention à ce que ses doigts ne quittent pas sa main bandée parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, il le déteste et c'est bon.

- Ca marcherait pas entre nous ? répète-t-il, plus bas. Pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendrais pas.

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, KK, dit-il une seconde fois, et il bat deux fois des paupières d'un air très mal à l'aise, et Karkat se demande si c'est ce qu'il pense et oh mon Dieu _imagine_ c'est ce qu'il pense, non quand même, mais peut-être, peut-être, et si c'était ça, et si c'était vraiment ça ?

- J'ai compris ce qu'il y avait entre toi et ta copine glauque, trou du cul, tu penses sincèrement que je suis con à ce point ?

Sollux avale sa salive pendant que Karkat se demande si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Il l'a dit doucement, sans crier, sans rien, il a fait attention, mais il sait mieux que quiconque à quel point un seul mot peut tout changer et il a peur d'avoir dit l'exact putain de contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû dire.

- Je vais y aller, annonce Sollux brusquement.

Ah ben effectivement, il aurait dû dire autre chose.

- Putain, Karkat, merde de merde de _merde_…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais il résonne en Karkat plus que tout ce qu'il a pu dire auparavant.

Sollux se lève, lâche Karkat comme on lâche des sacs poubelles, enfouit presque à la hâte ses boîtes et ses pansements dans les poches de son manteau sale de sang et de choses que Karkat connaît parce que souvent, il les a mises là. Et puis il se casse en le plantant là, assis et blessé, et confus aussi et peut-être qu'il se sent aussi un peu comme le dernier des connards finis.

Il se retient de le suivre. Il n'est même pas certain d'y arriver. Son cerveau est bloqué sur le mode « qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer bordel de cul » et marcher ne lui semble pas une commande acceptée par le moteur.

Karkat respire. Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il est pathétique. Il est pathétique et pourtant Dieu qu'il le hait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'aurait pas pu être une _autre personne_ mais pas Sollux Captor qui aurait tellement pu tout changer dans sa vie et en bien hein en bien, putain de bordel de MERDE.

Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant, putain. Pourquoi maintenant. Et sérieux, sérieux, Sollux, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce qu'il a compris ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce qu'il pense qu'il a compris en tous cas ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est SOLLUX qui a DÛ réveiller ça et POURQUOI PAS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE parce que MERDE, ça aurait pu MARCHER ! CA AURAIT PU MARCHER PUTAIN !

Il aimerait quand même pouvoir se lever et s'excuser, lui dire qu'il ne sait pas non plus, que ce n'est pas sa faute, et qu'il voudrait que ça change. La haine. La haine qui le pousse, la haine qui l'emporte, la haine qui le consume. Et il est pathétique – _tu es pathétique, KK_, ces mots sont bons à réentendre – et il voudrait être encore pathétique au lieu d'être détestable.

VA. TE FAIRE. FOUTRE.

Il va se taper une grosse migraine. Il le _sait_.

* * *

Il n'y a pas trente-six personnes qui peuvent l'aider. A un moment, il a pensé demander à Gamzee, mais vous ne savez pas quoi ? Ce petit enfoiré, dans son dos, s'est mis à romancer l'handicapé de ses rêves, qui s'est récemment fait faire un mohawk étonnamment classe, et se concentre donc sur ses problèmes de cœur.

Et Karkat est heureux pour lui – vraiment, il l'est, d'ailleurs ça l'étonne un peu, parce que d'habitude il trouve juste Gamzee chiant avec ses histoires et ses hésitations et ses mauvaises approches amoureuses, mais il a l'air de vouloir faire les choses « bien », aussi bien qu'un Makara puisse les faire, et oui ça le rend heureux de le voir heureux. Après tout, ils sont meilleurs amis. Le genre d'amitié qui s'écrit dans les étoiles et transcende les galaxies. Mais Gamzee ne lui est, du coup, d'aucune aide.

Parce qu'il est occupé et qu'en plus, il est vraiment trop mauvais à tous ces trucs officiels, ces convenances auxquelles on se plie pour courtiser quelqu'un. Heureusement que Tavros n'est pas bien plus avancé dans ce domaine non plus. Karkat est embarrassé pour eux lorsqu'il les voit. Ils devraient sauter toutes les étapes et passer directement à la déclaration. C'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

Mais bon, du coup, lui, il n'est pas avancé.

Alors il a dû prendre une décision qui lui a coûté une bonne partie de son amour propre. Quand même, il est Karkat Vantas, pour l'amour de Dieu, un guerrier, un rebelle, un mec qui se prend plus de coups que nécessaire sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Mais il n'a plus le choix. Des fois, se dit-il, il faut arrêter d'être fier et con.

Karkat n'a pas osé voir Sollux depuis ce soir où il s'est enfui et il a mal. Physiquement mal, il veut dire. C'est un peu effrayant mais c'est vrai. Et il en a marre, Karkat, d'avoir mal quand il ne l'a pas choisi. Il veut revoir Sollux. Il veut que ça puisse marcher, que ce soit parce qu'ils se détestent ou parce qu'ils s'aiment. Il veut que ce soit réfléchi, il veut que ça change et surtout, surtout il veut que ça _fonctionne_, parce que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il le hait, trop longtemps qu'il a en tête ses yeux de timbré, ses poings osseux, son sarcasme amer, le dégoût qu'il a pour lui-même, la courbe de son dos et les fleurs qu'il peint sur ses pommettes et que ça ne réveille que de la haine et du respect et de l'envie. Trop. Longtemps. Ok.

Il s'est dit tout ça un soir quand il se brossait les dents pour la nuit. Les plus grands choix se font avec les petites choses. Qui sait où Edison a eu toutes ses idées ?

Alors il a repoussé sa fierté et il est allé trouver la seule personne capable de l'aider. Ou plutôt, La Seule Personne Capable De L'Aider. Avec les majuscules s'il vous plaît. Celle Dont Toutes Les Filles Murmurent Le Nom Avec Déférence Et Admiration Dans Les Couloirs Des Toilettes. Celle Dont On Admire Le Teint, Les Vêtements, Les Cheveux Et La Petite Amie.

(Il va arrêter de penser en majuscules – minuscules, ça lui donne mal à la tête).

En bref, il s'en est allé trouver la légendaire Kanaya Maryam, et il le regrette déjà.

Kanaya Maryam est une fille de goût, et deviendra, plus vite que nécessaire, une femme de goût. Tout en elle respire le soin et la réflexion. Quand à quinze ans, elle aurait pu encore porter des vêtements qui ne plaisent qu'à elle (car on n'est pas grand à quinze ans), elle a déjà des robes et des jupes qui sont à la fois le fruit de son regard et de celui des adultes.

Elle a le dos droit et le regard grave, intelligent, poliment confus ou un peu moqueur. Elle a le regard qu'on attend d'elle. Mais Karkat est habitué à repérer les choses qui ne vont pas, les rouages qui vont moins vite, ou dans une autre direction. Kanaya Maryam a des airs de sainte mais elle n'en a pas le fond des yeux : Karkat y voit la fureur, le danger, une colère baignée de flammes divines. Il y voit aussi le regret et l'émotion trop vive qu'une jeune fille de sa stature ne devrait pas montrer. Et mieux encore, il y voit la compréhension.

C'est pourquoi elle ne fait pas de commentaire lorsqu'un mangeur de merde cogné jusqu'aux os toque à la porte de la chambre qu'elle occupe à l'internat. C'est lui, le mangeur de merde. Au cas-où vous n'auriez pas compris.

- Entre, tu vas prendre froid.

Aussitôt, l'inquiétude. La préoccupation. Kanaya Maryam est concernée par beaucoup de choses et il suppose qu'elle va être concernée par son histoire qui lui semble toute pourrie d'un coup et Karkat se demande s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'excuser et de laisser en paix cette pauvre femme en devenir.

- N'hésite pas, je ne suis pas occupée.

- Merci, marmonne Karkat, en se demandant combien de filles mortes d'inquiétude pour les mêmes conneries pathétiques se sont trémoussées sur ce palier.

Elle s'écarte pour le laisser passer et, à petits pas, il entre dans sa chambre.

Elle n'est pas très grande – la chambre, mais Kanaya n'est pas très grande non plus. Il a déjà vu quelques chambres à l'étage des garçons et celle-ci leur est en tous points identique, mais malgré tout, il baisse un peu les yeux, parce que c'est une chambre de filles, déjà, ensuite, qu'il est certain d'avoir vu des sous-vêtements pendre du plafond, et que bon, une chambre est un endroit qu'il considère privé et qu'il n'a pas envie de tomber sur quoique ce soit de jugé trop personnel.

Kanaya lève un instant les yeux au plafond (duquel pendent vraiment des sous-vêtements coincés entre les plaques isolantes) et pousse un petit soupir.

- Pardonne le désordre, mais je ne suis pas en mesure d'enlever tout ça moi-même. Et la propriétaire n'est pas encore rentrée pour admirer le résultat.

- C'est une vengeance ?

- Oh, non, j'appellerais ça simplement « une petite blague de colocataires », répond-t-elle, mais elle lui lance un regard et un demi-sourire qu'il comprend très bien et il lui demi-sourit en retour.

La chambre est séparée en deux parties par un couloir et elle le mène du côté le plus éloigné de la porte. De ce côté, il y a deux lits, avec deux étagères et deux bureaux. Le lit de gauche est couvert de peluches de chat et de draps colorés, entouré de posters flamboyants et de livres, de dessins et de photos. C'est un univers coloré, joyeux et morbide. Il le respecte comme tel.

Le lit de droite a des draps rouges bien faits. Les murs sont blancs. Les livres sont invisibles. Une lampe de chevet, et une horloge, c'est tout ce qu'il y a sur l'étagère.

Kanaya s'assoit sur le lit – un geste simple, élégant – et tapote les draps pour qu'il s'assoie à son tour, bien moins gracieusement qu'elle.

Karkat comprend alors que Kanaya a volontairement laissé son coin de pièce vide et impersonnel pour y tenir cette espèce de bureau d'amours malchanceuses et il se demande, soudain, à quel point elle se préoccupe des choses des autres.

La jeune fille le regarde, juste un instant, avec une ombre de sourire peiné, avant de dire :

- Tu veux parler ?

- Ce n'est pas le but de venir ici des fois que ?

- Certaines personnes viennent ici pour ne rien dire. Elles attendent que je devine, ou que je lance la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas un peu compliqué ?

- Je m'améliore avec le temps. Et la plupart du temps, je retrouve les mêmes histoires. Je finis par m'y connaître.

Karkat laisse échapper un petit rire rauque.

- Je vais dire quelque chose digne des dernières midinettes au string trop serré amoureuses de Rob Pattinson, mais mon histoire est différente. Wow, je sonne vraiment comme un gros demeuré ! Regarde le cliché ambulant que je suis !

- Mon hilarité face à ton stéréotype est en effet difficilement contenue.

- Cinq points pour bonne répartie, Maryam. Mais sérieusement, je te préviens, si tu me forces à tout raconter, ça veut dire que tu montes à bord de _WhatTheFuck_ train et tu vas bouffer des rébellions et des insultes bougrement longues et des pauvres pignoufs mal branlés sur le slip de Satan qui pourraient potentiellement faire partie d'un gang sous-terrain et qui ont du mal avec plein de choses à l'intérieur d'eux. Pas littérales.

_« Pas encore », _se retient-il d'ajouter, parce que c'était déjà assez long comme ça.

Elle le regarde avec un sourcil épilé et levé.

- La clef est dans le potentiellement, bien sûr, la rassure-t-il.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, tout ce que tu diras restera dans cette pièce, et en tant que conseillère privée, je me dois de respecter le concept de secret professionnel.

- Et tu me les files quand tes honoraires ?

Elle le gratifie d'un sourire plein de dents très blanches et un peu plus pointues que la normale qui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ne le met pas mal à l'aise. Il a vu des choses bizarres avec Gamzee comme meilleur ami et des géants perdus et violents pour adversaires.

- Du moins, tout restera dans cette pièce tant que Nepeta n'est pas rentrée. Auquel cas nous irons dans un endroit plus privé.

- Je vais faire court, promet Karkat.

L'histoire étant longue, il faillit à sa tâche.

Lorsqu'il a fini de parler et d'expliquer (le _Fight Club_, la violence, le gouffre abyssal dans ses os et soudain les yeux de Sollux, tache de rouille, turquoise dégueulasse, sa peau, son odeur, comme il a commencé à l'exaspérer, puis à l'énerver, à lui donner des envies de meurtre et enfin ces conflits, ces drôles de sentiments, ces envies de l'embrasser et de le tabasser en même temps même si c'est pas possible physiquement il s'en bat les couilles avec un steak, ces penses dites à demi-mot, cryptiques, cachées, et qu'il n'en peut plus, qu'il voudrait changer parce qu'il sait que ça devrait être différent mais il ne sait même pas ce qu'il a à la base, s'il te plaît, _aide-moi_), il avale sa salive et pousse un long soupir.

- Bref, voilà, quoi, conclut-il.

- Belle façon de finir son histoire, « bref, voilà, quoi ». Très tragique.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de jouer les critiques littéraires, Maryam.

- En effet, la situation est plus complexe à résoudre qu'un simple problème de registre de langue.

- Comment ça ? s'alarme-t-il.

Kanaya relâche un peu les épaules.

- Karkat, dit-elle, très posément. Les gens qui viennent me voir ici viennent pour des histoires de cœur. Etant donné le nombre astronomique de relations flirteuses et romantiques qui se nouent dans une enceinte de lycée, une population comme celle-ci a besoin d'un médiateur afin que les relations déjà établies restent stables, ou, tout du moins, le deviennent.

Karkat ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupe aussi sec.

- Tu ne me parles pas d'histoire de cœur, Karkat. Tu me parles d'une histoire de pique. D'une histoire d'amour sur lesquelles les dramaturges grecs ont brodé des tragédies entières. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un tel récit.

- Donc tu ne peux pas m'aider ?

- Au contraire. Mais je voulais juste que tu comprennes à quel point ton cas est rare. Peut-être que ce genre de romances n'arrivent qu'à des personnes très particulières nées dans des circonstances très particulières, sous des cieux très particuliers.

- Oui, merci, j'avais bien compris que ce n'était pas exacte – attends, tu viens de dire que tu n'avais jamais eu affaire à un tel récit, pour reprendre tes mots. Mais tu viens aussi de dire que mon cas était rare, pas unique ? Figure de style ou…

Kanaya baisse presque imperceptiblement la tête, et Karkat ne peut pas s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Eh ben putain. Quelle coïncidence ficelée sur un plateau d'or bordé de nouilles.

- Oh, fait-il, histoire d'avoir l'air intelligent pour une fois.

- Ce n'était vraiment rien, assure-t-elle.

- Et comment…

- Ca c'est fini comme se finissent les histoires d'amour habituelles. Elle était parfaitement d'accord avec cette idée de… De se haïr différemment. Aucune d'entre nous ne s'était vraiment posée de questions, ça semblait naturel. Aussi normal que d'être amoureux au sens conventionnel du terme. C'est aussi pour cela que je pense que ton histoire aura sûrement une débouchée heureuse.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu n'avais pas de problème avec le sentiment en lui-même, plutôt avec le fait que ce soit Sollux Captor qui le provoque, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Et cela semble être de même pour lui ?

- Je ne suis pas allé me poster devant lui la bouche en cœur « au fait, tu voudrais me faire le cul parce que tu me gerbes mentalement dessus mais d'une manière sympathique voire romantique ? », donc jusque là, mes assomptions sur ses pensées sont assez floues.

Kanaya esquisse un sourire chaleureux qui le surprend assez, puis recommence à parler.

- Si l'idée d'être dans une relation haineuse avec Sollux Captor ne te satisfait pas, alors je suis persuadée que cette relation se détruira d'elle-même. Peut-être même que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, un jour, pour susciter de tels sentiments, et que cela te semblera normal avec elle, naturel. A moins, bien sûr, que Sollux Captor ne retourne pas tes sentiments.

Karkat expire lentement et sent sa poitrine se serrer plus que jamais. Il sait que ça pourrait arriver, bien sûr, il sait que les adolescents ne tombent pas amoureux pour de vrai et que ça ne dure jamais et que de toute manière, c'est inutile, et blah, et blah, et blah. Mais être passé par toutes ces épreuves intérieures pour que ça finisse en séparation à la _500 Days of Summer_, mine de rien, ça lui ferait mal. Il le supporterait mais ça lui ferait mal.

Probablement, se dit-il, parce qu'il n'est qu'un torchon humide ambulant et que oh, le premier amour, comme c'est romantique et touchant ! Ce serait con que ça foire, pas vrai ?

Oui, ce serait con que ça foire avec Sollux Captor. Mais bon.

- Et au fait, demande-t-il à Kanaya au lieu de lui faire part de ces peurs ridicules qui l'étreignent (y'a des gens qui meurent dehors sous des pluies d'hommes et de bombes, et lui il s'inquiète d'histoires de cœur, quel pot il a quand même), tu as une idée de pourquoi quelqu'un comme moi sentirait quelque chose comme ça ?

Kanaya fronce les sourcils un instant.

- Tu sais, les vacillations ne sont pas si rares. Beaucoup de gens tombent amoureux de leur meilleur ami parce que la limite est floue à leurs yeux. Je suppose que c'est le même genre de choses.

- Je ne parlais pas de mes trépidantes aventures dans les déserts de oh-pourquoi-je-te-regarde-comme-ça, je parlais juste de… De la haine. De l'amour haineux, de, putain, faut vraiment trouver un nom plus approprié.

- J'y travaille, lui assure Kanaya avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Puis elle se rembrunit.

- Karkat Vantas, murmure-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ton nom. Peut-être que c'est ton environnement qui t'a permis de ressentir de telles choses. On cultive la haine sur les cadavres des roses et l'amour sur les mains qui les ont faites pousser, ce genre de choses. Mais…

- Mais tu penses que c'est plus rare que ça, devine-t-il.

- C'est juste que…

Elle agite la main.

- Je suis née dans une famille aimante. Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à autant de problèmes que toi, je ne me suis battue que dans de rares occasions, et seulement lorsqu'il le fallait. Ma sœur a toujours été là pour moi et telle l'a été ma mère. Mais j'ai ressenti ce que tu as ressenti, Karkat, et je n'ai aucune excuse à part celle d'être _moi-même_.

- On serait un peu comme des… Des gens spéciaux.

- Je n'aime pas parler ainsi, je trouve cela prétentieux et vulgaire. Mais oui. Je pense que ça ne tient qu'à nous. Et peut-être à d'autres personnes que nous ne connaissons pas. Mais rares. Ou alors, tout le monde est capable de tels sentiments, mais ne rencontrent jamais la personne qui les fait se réveiller. Ce ne sont que des théories. Pour être franche, j'étais persuadée d'avoir été le fragile réceptacle pour une relation qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Je ne savais pas que des gens de l'extérieur pouvaient aussi…

- Tu l'as dit, Mary, fait sombrement Karkat. Bordel, je jure devant Dieu que si mon âme monte par un quelconque miracle au Ciel après ma mort, je l'attrape par Sa barbe toute-puissante et je la lui fais avaler dans un état si pitoyable que même ses vers d'estomac en auront la nausée pendant des années et le raconteront à leurs petits vermisseaux comme le jour où la Vermité se souvint qu'elle vivait dans l'effroi des divines choses bizarres qui lui tombaient dessus. Histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de jouer à la poupée avec les gosses de la Terre.

- Tu aurais préféré ne jamais avoir connu Sollux Captor et ne jamais l'avoir haï ?

Karkat hausse un sourcil et regarde Kanaya, qui sait très bien ce qu'il va dire.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu devrais juste lui dire que tu veux cesser ce début de relation noire.

- Il ne sait même pas qu'on est dans une relation noire !

- Tu devrais lui en parler quand même. La communication est la clef à beaucoup de verrous.

Ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne le voudrait pas. Il sait bien que oui, en parler et régler le problème comme des gens matures et responsables est une excellente idée recommandée par un grand nombre de spécialistes. C'est juste que Karkat n'est pas certain d'en être physiquement capable. Il a le discours facile. Oui. Bon. Mais il fait des discours violents, des discours furieux, injurieux, haineux. Il ne fait pas de _déclarations_.

Mais attendez, il a promis, ahah, oui c'est vrai, il a promis qu'il allait essayer de régler ça, et d'ailleurs il va le faire, oui monsieur, il va parler à Sollux Captor, il va tellement lui parler qu'il le tuera probablement sous le poids de ses mots, mais au moins il aura essayé. Parce que putain de merde, on ne dira à personne qu'il n'a pas essayé.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Karkat, déclare Kanaya, assise sur son lit froid, les jambes croisées comme elle les croise pour tout le monde, et elle le fixe et elle lui sourit avec un sourire à la fois affectueux et inquiet qui lui fait brusquement penser à Gamzee et son cœur se serre – wow, c'est quoi tout ça, l'année des sentiments en folie ? On n'aurait pas pu le prévenir avant ?

Elle se tait un instant, puis ajoute :

- Je suis presque sûre que tu vas t'en sortir.

- Presque ?

- Hélas, ce n'est pas dans mes capacités de lire le futur. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller de travers ?

_« Je me le demande bien »_, se dit-il.

* * *

**Ben oui. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal. Hein. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal je vous le demande.**

**N'oubliez pas qu'un commentaire est toujours apprécié et fortement recommandé et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! A bientôt pour la seconde partie !**

**Tachika El Mushroom.**


	2. Here we stand

**Titre : Little People**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M. M parce que... parce que tout en fait. TOUT se passe dans cette fic. C'est comme Glee mais en mieux. (quoique, à la réflexion, il n'y a pas de mariage. Bon, ça va, il me reste un peu d'espoir).**

**Disclaimer : Si on me donnait le choix entre posséder Homestuck et posséder un chien, je choisirai le chien, parce qu'au moins le chien n'est pas AFFREUSEMENT COMPLIQUE ET LONG (non pas de blagues sur la taille mon frère a quatorze ans j'en entends suffisamment tous les jours)**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : ARGH, c'est BEAUCOUP PLUS LONG QUE CE QUE JE PENSAIS.  
**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord, soyons polis avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet : ce chapitre fait trente pages et il y a littéralement trois scènes. Trois. TROIS. Pour les trente pages du chapitre précédent, il y en avait sept. What the everloving fuck.  
J'ai fini cette fiction hier (ou plutôt tout à l'heure), à cinq heures du matin, et on arrive à quatre-vingt pages tout rond. Plutôt que de vous balancer les cinquante pages restantes, j'ai préféré couper pour en tirer deux chapitres. Du coup, il est probable que ce chapitre-là vous semble assez peu intéressant, et je m'en excuse, je ne sais pas doser les scènes, je ne sais rien faire, je suis NULLE. TUEZ-MOI.  
**

**Mais bon ça veut dire qu'au moins, il y aura un troisième chapitre ! Ouais ! Confettis pour moi ! Bravo, moi ! Bravo !**

**Bref. Sinon, merci à mon unique revieweuse, qui m'a gentiment laissé un commentaire ! C'est très gratifiant ! :D  
**

**Ah et aussi, sur une note plus sérieuse : ce chapitre traite de traumatismes et problèmes mentaux sur lesquels je n'ai que peu voire aucune expérience. Je me suis renseignée, évidemment, mais malgré tout, une recherche d'une heure ne m'a pas transformée en MAÎTRE ULTIME du cerveau. J'aimerai donc m'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes concernées si je les ai offensées, et n'hésitez pas à me corriger, tout en gardant à l'esprit que rien n'a été écrit dans une optique de moquerie ou dans le but de répandre de fausses idées à propos desdits traumatismes. **

**On se retrouve en bas du chapitre ! **

* * *

- Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

L'ambiance est brûlante ce soir. Février est plus froid que prévu ; les météorologistes de tous les Etats s'interrogent sur le pourquoi du comment de ces vagues de glace, ces tentacules de neige qui rendent les gens bleus et morts sur le pavé et dans les berceaux des maisons mal construites. Mais on se fout du froid au _Fight Club_.

Karkat a la chair de poule et ses dents le piquent à force de les claquer. Il est presque sûr que ses ongles ont viré au bleu et l'un des géants dans la foule paraît sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Mais Karkat a quand même enlevé son pull et son t-shirt et il va se battre contre un grand mec mince qu'il ne connaît que vaguement, de vue. Et c'est bien.

Il n'y a plus de temps pour faire les difficiles et jouer aux empereurs romains en choisissant les combattants. Si Sollux et lui tombent l'un sur l'autre (il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'essayait pas _un peu_ de forcer la chance), c'est tant mieux, sinon, tant pis.

Tant pis oui.

- Steve n'est pas là, répond quelqu'un, et l'Invokeur fait la grimace.

- Refusez-le, la prochaine fois qu'il se montre.

La foule devient silencieuse, mais ce n'est pas un silence de contestation. Karkat sait que Steve ne reviendra jamais se battre ici. Il est même probable que, s'il voyait Steve, il le repousserait lui-même. Parce que c'est ainsi que la rébellion est faite. De gens qui veulent venir et de gens qu'on repousse.

- Allez-y, commencez.

Karkat avale sa salive. Dans la foule éclairée par la lumière bleue et blafarde des téléphones portables, il attrape au passage les reflets sur les verres de Sollux. Ce petit con le regarde. Karkat lui sourit malgré le froid et l'obscurité, bien qu'il ne doive voir qu'une rangée de dents brillantes au milieu des ombres de son visage.

Il tourne la tête. Son sourire s'efface.

Ils n'arrivent pas encore à se reparler. Ils s'évitent. Karkat est toujours aussi lâche. Son cœur lui fait toujours aussi mal.

Bref, la routine, quoi.

Puis il regarde l'adversaire et il oublie.

C'est dur de se battre sous une telle lumière. L'ampoule, elle, était partout. L'ampoule était faible mais omniprésente et on pouvait se battre sous ses longs bras jaunâtres. On ne peut pas se battre correctement dans le filet de la dizaine d'écrans pointés vers eux. Mais Karkat fait avec. Il est obligé.

Le chef de leur club le regarde et Sollux ne le regarde pas et même ça, on s'en fout. Parce qu'il y a un adversaire devant lui et qu'il va morfler.

Il n'a pas le temps de chercher ses faiblesses. L'autre connaît le club, il sait comment on s'y prend. Il arrive devant lui, bras serrés devant son torse, légèrement penché, prêt à bondir. Il est bien plus grand que lui, mais ça peut aussi le désavantager. Karkat aura moins de mal à protéger son torse. S'il arrive à le faire tomber, ce mec est foutu.

Il serre bien les dents et avance.

Le premier coup est un coup qu'il se prend. Son épaule hurle et ses molaires s'enfoncent davantage dans leurs jumelles comme s'il allait pouvoir les briser. Des vagues de douleur rampent le long de son bras. Le froid les ralentit mais il va aussi ralentir ses muscles s'il ne bouge pas un peu.

Il avance à nouveau et se baisse promptement lorsque l'autre essaie de lui en foutre une au visage.

Karkat frappe trois fois ; l'autre recule, et aussitôt il est acculé, coincé par les spectateurs qui commencent à hurler à la lune de février pour les faire réagir. Karkat n'écoute pas les prières grossières des futurs combattants. Il se glisse sous les poings de son adversaire alors qu'il les balance en avant et est presque sûr d'avoir entendu les dents se briser lorsque sa tête entre en collision avec sa mâchoire.

Karkat recule, sa tête bourdonne comme si un millier d'insectes s'étaient faufilés dans ses oreilles. Le froid n'est plus aussi mordant mais laisse ses traces de dents sur sa peau. L'adversaire titube un instant. On le repousse dans l'arène avec un enthousiasme frôlant la cruauté : et Karkat repart vers lui et glisse avec lui.

A partir de ce moment c'est presque trop facile parce que Karkat a compris quelle danse faisait le sang dans les creux et les bosses de l'adversaire. Alors Karkat tourne autour de lui et le chasse. Il le coince, il le bloque. Ses propres membres deviennent sa cage. Karkat va le finir.

Ses poings sont devenus rouges et râpeux et il frappe toujours. Il n'y a plus qu'une série de triangles flous et bleus sur le corps de l'adversaire. Une poignée de formes géométriques et Karkat sent à nouveau battre son cœur jusque dans le nœud d'anguilles de ses entrailles lorsqu'il les détruit, unes à unes, ces formes vagues, ces carrés blancs et ces courbes rougies par le sang qui lui dévale le nez.

L'adversaire ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Il ouvre la bouche en grand – un appel au secours d'un fauve aux grandes dents – et Karkat la lui ferme.

Ses dents s'entrechoquent et Karkat a encore les siennes serrées et il met l'adversaire à terre. Il n'a plus du tout froid. Il n'a plus du tout rien du tout. Karkat respire. Karkat est vivant. Karkat a mal aux jointures à force de frapper et de frapper et de frapper encore, tellement qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent le souffle ensanglanté, brûlant sur sa peau lavée à la sueur de l'adversaire qui crie qu'il comprend qu'il faut qu'il s'arrête.

Il y a un fil bleu et un fil rouge dans sa tête et Karkat souffle profondément, les voit s'agiter. Il n'y a rien d'autre lorsqu'il se lève. Ces deux fils. Tout va bien. Deux fils.

L'adversaire se relève avec peine. Son sang est noir. Sa lèvre est enflée. Karkat a fait pousser des briques sur sa peau et Karkat s'en bat franchement les couilles.

Respire, Karkat. Un fil bleu, un fil rouge. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Tu as gagné.

Le froid recommence à l'agresser lorsqu'il s'éloigne à pas tremblants du centre de l'arène. La pellicule de sueur qui roule sur ses bras le glace jusqu'aux os. Il inspire un grand coup. L'air passe à l'emplacement de sa dent manquante. Il a vaguement l'impression que sa gencive est morte de froid mais bon, c'est pas trop possible, il pense.

- Karkat !

Sollux le tire par le bras et Karkat le regarde, lui et ses lunettes qui sont blanches comme les portables et noires comme l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il l'évite ces derniers temps. Depuis la dernière fois. Ils s'évitent tous les deux. Mais c'est cool de le voir.

- Ca va ?

Oh, l'inquiétude, l'affection qui perce dans son sifflement, et pourtant ses doigts qui lui rentrent dans la peau. Sollux est aussi amer que le poison dans la tasse de thé des mamies anglaises trop riches et pourtant, des fois, il a peur pour lui.

La tête de Karkat tourne un instant. Il va falloir lui parler. Il va falloir qu'ils parlent de beaucoup de choses. Il va tellement se viander, mon Dieu.

- Oui, ça va, répond-t-il.

Tout va bien, il est en sécurité. Il est en sécurité. Rien ne peut lui arriver. Rien ne peut le blesser maintenant. Il a réussi et tout va bien. Tout va bien. Respire, Karkat, respire. Il va bien.

Respire.

- Eh, toi. Le rouquin. Karkat.

Il tourne la tête. L'Invokeur lui tend son pull noir et il l'enfile avec un mélange d'apathie et de suspicion parce que, quand même, c'est un des leaders de tous les _Fight Clubs_ du pays, peut-être même de plusieurs pays, un grand général de la rébellion des profondeurs et il est en train de lui passer son pull, comme ça, tranquille, et _bonjour_ les pensées inutiles qui reviennent ! Karkat préférait les fils de couleurs dans son cerveau. Plus sympathiques, plus familiers. Linéaires.

Des fois, il comprend Gamzee et ses conneries de drogues à miracles.

- Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu viens ici ?

Karkat fait un gros effort pour surveiller son langage, parce qu'il n'a pas envie de manquer de respect à un mec comme celui-là.

- Un an, un peu plus.

- Et tu te bats souvent ?

- J'essaie.

- Avec qui ?

Il montre Sollux d'un coup de tête et sourit lorsqu'il le voit baisser la tête et chuinter quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Il aurait aussi pu lui faire un doigt d'honneur et lui cracher une insulte au visage. Sollux Captor est imprévisible. C'est un déséquilibre mental avec lequel Karkat apprend à vivre. Et ça va, il y arrive bien, merci de s'inquiéter. Ca va, vous, la famille, les amis ?

- Je vois, fait l'Invokeur. Et tu sais pourquoi ces clubs ont été créés ?

- Pour renverser la Condesce, non ?

- Et c'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Karkat roule des yeux et son venin habituel coule de sa langue avant qu'il ne puisse même y réfléchir.

- Mais bien sûr ! J'ai quinze ans, la vie d'un héros maudit enculé jusqu'au crâne par la bite en fer du système et une éducation strictement limitée au strict nécessaire sans aucune vue qui ne soit pas biaisée par les médias sur la politique de ce pays sorti tout droit du trou du cul de Mère Nature, mais j'ai, évidemment, des opinions et des convictions assez fortes pour vouloir détruire le système entier de la société de consommation la plus puissante au monde sans en saisir les causes ou les conséquences ! Vive l'anarchie ! _Приветствуюn, __Мученике_ ! *****

L'Invokeur ne réagit pas, ne s'énerve pas. Il demande :

- Et alors ? Pourquoi restes-tu ? Rester signifie que tu t'engages à notre cause, et tu le sais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, depuis un an ?

Ah, le salaud, il pose les questions compliquées.

Soudain, Karkat comprend qu'il doit avoir l'air un peu suspect aux yeux de cet homme et se demande s'il aurait vraiment dû ouvrir sa gueule comme ça, parce qu'il fait partie du groupe depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'on peut être refusé, et puis qu'on pouvait disparaître aussi, comme ça, sans que personne ne sache rien.

Ce serait un bête accident vraiment. Son frère pleurerait et son père essaierait de trouver les coupables en vain (paranoïaque, son père, et un peu violent aussi. Ah, les valeurs familiales.) Et ce serait tout.

Il n'a pas trop envie de disparaître maintenant.

Puis l'Invokeur rit. En y repensant, Karkat trouve son rire triste et un peu vide, et se demande si cet homme en face de lui, ce leader, ce général qui se bat pour les idées de gens déjà morts a des raisons valables de se battre, et il trouve ça horrible.

Dieu qu'il est sentimental.

- Tu es intelligent, Karkat. Beaucoup viennent ici pour voir le monde brûler. Ca n'a même pas l'air d'être ton cas. Tu voudrais faire partie de la rébellion si tu savais en quoi elle consistait, pas vrai ?

- Si elle me semblait fondée et nécessaire, oui. Les révolutions à deux balles conduites par des enfoirés de rigolos débitant des grands mots avec de la merde de cheval dans le crâne, ça va, j'ai pas l'intention de foutre ma vie en l'air pour ça.

L'Invokeur rit à nouveau et lui frotte les cheveux dans un geste qui lui semble terriblement lourd de sens et d'une affection qui ne doit pas être totalement tournée vers lui.

Il en reste bouche-bée. L'un des chefs d'une organisation terroriste souterraine vient de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Sa vie n'est qu'un déluge de conneries épiques plus monumentales les unes que les autres. Qu'on l'enterre à Hollywood.

L'homme a l'air d'avoir les larmes aux yeux et Karkat y comprend de moins en moins quelque chose.

- Je vais m'en aller. Prends soin de toi, Karkat.

- Merci, réussit-il à dire alors que ledit chef d'une organisation terroriste souterraine s'éloigne dans la nuit.

Il y a un long silence entre Sollux et lui qui n'est meublé que par les hurlements des gens qui se battent derrière eux.

- J'y crois pas, fait Karkat.

- J'ai du mal à y croire aussi si tu veux tout savoir.

- C'est un peu comme si t'avais bousculé ta star de télé préférée dans la rue par accident, tu sais, celle que tu regardes dans les feuilletons et que tu soupires parce que mon Dieu, elle joue tellement bien et c'est tellement romantique, sauf que là c'est la star qui te rentre dedans avec un putain de gros char d'assaut qui pèse six tonnes et elle t'écrase sur le sol et elle repasse sur tes restes purulents pour être bien sûr que tu t'en es mangée une grosse et puis elle se casse en riant et tu ne comprends pas, tu pisses le sang par terre et tu te dis « est-ce que Scarlett Johansson vient vraiment de m'écraser la gueule dans la rue ? » et ton cerveau te dit, non, bien sûr que non, mais tu souffres et tu n'as rien capté.

- Respire, KK, tu vas te taper une double crise cardiaque.

- Je respire.

- Non, tu ne respires pas, tu parles.

- Je respire quand je veux, connard.

- Vas-y, respire.

Karkat ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, le nez froncé. Il commence à faire vraiment froid. Ca sent la neige dans les rues.

- T'es calmé ?

- Tu vois bien, non ? Calme. Nickel. Pas de problème. Si j'étais en colère, ce serait une colère forgée dans les feux éternels mines à putes du plus profond des enfers et cette colère serait irradiée par mon être tout entier comme la preuve au bas commun des mortels que je n'existe que pour foutre votre journée, voire votre vie, en l'air. Surprise ! Qui eût cru que Karkat Vantas était un tel babouin défoncé sans intérêt pour l'espèce humaine ? Tout le monde, en fait. Pas de chance pour le babouin défoncé !

- Ok, t'as le droit de fermer ta gueule, tu sais.

- Ouais, désolé.

- Maintenant tu souffles.

Karkat obéit.

- Génial. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Si par « mieux » tu entends « tu as compris qu'un terroriste t'a trouvé cool et voudra sûrement te retrouver un jour pour te faire Grand Leader de sa colossale erreur sociale ? », oui, ça va.

- Souffle encore, ordonne-t-il.

Il respire encore quelques fois.

- Ca y est ?

- Je pense, répond-t-il.

- Bon. Tant mieux.

Silence, puis :

- N'empêche, fait Sollux.

Oh non, pas les n'empêche. Karkat déteste les n'empêche.

- Il a raison. Si tu ne veux pas participer à la révolution, pourquoi tu viens ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu viens ?

Il ne se rend compte de sa question qu'au moment où elle lui brûle les lèvres.

Sollux le regarde et éclate brutalement de rire.

- Sérieux, KK ? Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Je te parle sérieusement, fait-il, et son cœur commence à s'emballer parce qu'il est con et qu'il a douze ans à nouveau et il demande à Terezi de sortir avec lui alors qu'elle bave pour ce petit con blond de la classe d'à côté.

Sollux cligne des yeux sous ses lunettes et commence à dire quelque chose avant de s'arrêter net. Il se lèche les lèvres. Il a des gerçures. Mais qu'est-ce que ce pauvre gosse n'a pas, sincèrement. Migraines, acné, sautes d'humeur, chuintement, myopie. Un ami aussi utile qu'une brosse à chiottes dans la cuisine du président. Un jardin de bleus sur le dos et aucune raison pour les justifier.

Karkat se souvient qu'il voulait savoir. Il veut toujours savoir.

- Je ne sais pas trop, finit-il par dire. J'allais dire Internet, mais j'ai pas envie de te mentir. Peut-être que c'est juste moi, tu vois. J'ai pas vraiment de raison qui vienne d'ailleurs que de moi. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de choses bizarres, de choses violentes que les gens normaux ne font pas. Sinon, je deviens dangereux. Et puis je suis seul. Si je n'essaie pas de trouver quelque chose. Qui marche. Parce que j'ai pas – pas l'impression de. D'être. Merde. Merde…

Sollux s'assoit et se masse les tempes avec fureur, les dents enfoncées dans ses lèvres. Karkat s'assoit à son tour alors qu'un homme beugle de douleur dans le décor. Il hésite un instant – et puis merde vous savez quoi, allez vous faire foutre, tous, _tous_ – et il passe un bras autour des épaules de Sollux. Merde, il a l'air de pleurer. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

- Eh, fait vaguement Karkat, en penchant la tête vers lui, et oui, Sollux pleure, d'une manière dégueulasse qui lui fend le cœur, et il a l'horrible impression que ça devrait être quelqu'un comme Aradia à ses côtés, et _pas_ lui, mais il fait de son mieux.

- Eh, répète-t-il, et il le berce un peu.

- Ca va aller, reprend-t-il. Ca va aller. Y'a plein de gens qui comprennent. Pas beaucoup, mais il y en a. Ca va passer, t'inquiètes pas. Tu as Aradia, et elle comprend. Et puis j'ai un ami stupide, Gamzee Makara, et lui je t'assure qu'il comprend, c'est un putain d'enculeur d'handicapés pourtant, mais des fois il _comprend_. Et y'a une fille au lycée, elle s'appelle Kanaya, et elle comprend, et je suis certain qu'il y en a d'autres qui comprennent…

Ses mots finissent par se fondre les uns dans les autres et tout ce qu'il peut faire est un drôle de son avec sa gorge, à mi-chemin entre un ronron et un chuchotis, qui lui évoque les berceuses que pourraient faire les parents des animaux s'ils avaient la moindre notion de chant. Plus que ses paroles, ça a l'air de calmer Sollux, qui finit par se laisser emporter par le mouvement hésitant que Karkat fait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sollux a cessé d'hoqueter, et Karkat se dit qu'il n'a pas fait un si mauvais boulot. Il ira quand même demander des excuses à Aradia. Ce genre de choses, c'est les gens comme elle qui doivent le faire.

- Tu crois qu'on est des espèces de créations de la Crocker Company, genre des robots chargés de protéger la nation mais avec des sentiments de robots et des pulsions destructrices de robots ? demande Sollux en reniflant.

- Non, c'est ridicule, on est juste cons, fait Karkat en hochant la tête avec la désagréable impression d'avoir dit ça avec la même voix que celle que son frère prend pour le sermonner sur la nourriture, les poubelles ou le féminisme.

Sollux laisse échapper un petit rire.

- Ahah, ouais.

Puis :

- Tu vas tellement te faire nommer sous-général de ce groupe terroriste.

- Que Dieu prenne en pitié les âmes des gens qui seront sous mes commandes parce qu'ils vont méchamment déguster, marmonne sombrement Karkat.

Au moins Sollux ne pleure plus et l'atmosphère n'est pas gênante entre eux. Il prend ça pour une étincelle positive dans le chaos de sombre merde qui lui tombe dessus. Il a besoin de ce genre d'étincelles.

Il va quand même falloir qu'il parle à Sollux.

* * *

- Mec, on a encore trois heures de perm après manger, on sort ensemble ?

Il n'est pas certain de qui a l'air le plus surpris entre cette fille à l'ordinateur d'à côté, cette autre fille qui cherche un livre juste à sa gauche ou lui. Son reflet dans la vitre arbore une expression stupéfaite de toute beauté. Au moins quinze sur vingt, en étant critique avec lui-même. Bravo Mr Vantas, vous avez gagné notre concours ! Vous pouvez à présent fermer votre gueule de petit singe pitoyable et commencer à réfléchir pour de bon.

- Pardon ? fait-il et wow, c'était poli. Quelle politesse. Impressionnant.

- Toi, moi, dehors. A moins que tu n'aies encore plus de choses passionnantes à faire, comme (il jette un coup d'œil critique à son écran d'ordinateur et grince des dents) attendre qu'Internet Explorer ne charge ton onglet.

- On s'en fout, d'Internet Explorer !

Karkat clique sur la croix rouge en haut de la page, qui bloque aussitôt. Le ventilateur de l'ordinateur se met à tourner comme s'il était devenu fou et Sollux pousse un soupir irrité de génie informatique de quinze ans qui claque tout son fric dans des ordinateurs hors de prix.

- Quelqu'un éteindra ta session à ta place. Vas-y, bouge-toi le cul.

- Ah, parce qu'il faut que je vienne maintenant en plus ?

- Oui. C'est important.

Karkat fronce les sourcils et s'approche insensiblement des pommettes pointues de Sollux, repeintes en rouge et violet par ses soins hier soir.

- Tu ne regardes pas les infos ? siffle-t-il tout bas. Tu sais qu'ils sont sur nos traces, au _Fight Club_ ? Tu sais qu'ils _encouragent la délation_ ?

(Kankri aurait été fier de lui et de ces mots savants qu'il vient de prononcer. _« Mon frère, où que tu sois, qui que tu suces, j'espère que ton cœur a été traversé par une vague de tendresse mêlée de dignité pour notre famille. Ca y est, tu y es arrivé. La merde vocale que tu déverses par tous tes orifices a enfin montré la voie à quelqu'un. Amen. »_)

- Si tous les mecs de quinze ans qui se battaient se retrouvaient mêlés à des activités terroristes, le monde ne s'en sortirait pas, fait Sollux. Putain, KK, les gens ont arrêté de parler de nous depuis des années…

- Oh, encule-moi dans les deux sens et fais-moi plaisir, va te noyer dans un océan d'orties. Non, ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler. Ils n'arrêtent jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en méchoui sur les bottes d'un policier zombie de la Condesce et je ne crois pas que tu en aies envie non plus.

Sollux soupire exagérément et se relève.

- Très bien, puisque tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être une tête de gland, je me casse…

Mais il lui fait un petit clin d'œil discret derrière ses lunettes pourries, à moins que ça ne soit un tic nerveux, et s'en va. Karkat pense comprendre que cette petite scène veut dire « viens dans un moment, je fais style je pars, vas-y, cette technique de fou », et se demande si, des fois, Sollux Captor ne se prendrait pas un peu pour James Bond ou un truc du genre. En moins bien. Parce que jamais il n'oserait se comparer à James Bond, cette tache de pisse.

La fille sur l'ordinateur d'à côté le regarde encore avec stupeur.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as, sac de foutre sans cervelle ? lui crache-t-il et un rapide coup d'œil dans son reflet dans la vitre lui confirme qu'il a l'air furieux plus que de raison et qu'en fait, elle a de quoi le regarder de travers.

Elle tord les lèvres à son insulte et retourne à son travail à l'ordinateur, après avoir sorti un petit « tcha » que les filles de son âge font très bien, Karkat trouve.

Il contemple son propre écran. Internet Explorer plante toujours. Il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries aujourd'hui ; il a envie de frapper quelque chose et les ordinateurs coûtent très chers à rembourser, alors il saisit son sac, se lève brusquement et sort du box.

- Bonne journée, éructe-t-il aux deux filles silencieuses qui mettent un soin tout particulier à ne pas le regarder.

La cour du lycée est vide. La plupart des classes sont en cours à cette heure là. Karkat roule des yeux en balançant son sac sous un préau. C'était une idée à la con, pour être franc, de sortir se les peler dehors. Il ne sait pas où est parti Sollux, de toute manière. Il ne risque pas de le trouver de sitôt.

Il se dirige sans grande conviction vers le portail du lycée. Il croise en passant deux garçons d'une autre classe du même niveau. Il les connaît vaguement, ce sont des amis d'amis, Mr Je-Fais-Des-Robots et Mr Mon-Père-Est-Tellement-Riche-Que-J'ai-Un-Requin-Dans-Ma-Piscine, et il ne les apprécie pas tant que ça mais ils peuvent passer. Et puis, il ne sait pas, ce sont des amis d'amis comme il a dit, donc ce doivent être de gros tarés et ils ont au moins ça en commun.

Mais il n'a pas envie d'aller leur taper la discute aujourd'hui. Ils le saluent d'un signe de tête, il fait de même, et ça en reste là.

Le trottoir en face du portail est vide de toute présence, et les vagues espoirs de Karkat s'envolent avec ça. Il claque de la langue. Il a toujours envie de donner un coup de poing dans quelque chose et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. De dépit, il enfonce ses ongles dans sa paume. Ils sont coupés courts pour suivre une règle tacite du _Fight Club_ et ne lui font pas mal. Il grince des dents.

Il a vaguement l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose de très, très important qui aurait pu, potentiellement, concerner Sollux et ces non-dits qu'il faut toujours qu'il éclaircisse, tiens, c'est vrai, ahah, il avait oublié, ce n'est pas comme s'il y pensait à peu-près tout le temps. Hein. Et c'est une horrible sensation.

Il énumère rapidement ses quelques possibilités. Il peut retourner dans les salles informatiques et continuer à errer sur interner, cette fois avec Mozilla (ou peut-être qu'il gardera Explorer, parce qu'il est peut-être un peu masochiste au fond et qu'il a besoin de quelque chose sur lequel il pourra s'énerver). Il peut se rendre aux distributeurs de l'hôpital d'en face, se prendre un sandwich et rester en ville jusqu'à reprendre les cours. Il peut aussi attendre que Sollux vienne le chercher, sauf que Karkat n'est pas un chien qu'on laisse devant la porte le temps qu'on revienne des courses, ne déconnons pas trop non plus.

Il considère un instant se poster devant une surface réfléchissante et dire trois fois « Sollux Captor » pour voir si ça l'invoque ou quelque chose du genre, mais argh, non, mauvaise idée en fait, il a vu un film avec Bloody Mary et il n'a pas spécialement envie de se faire assassiner par cette éponge à merde en robe de mariée tachée de sang.

- Hey, KK ! Réflexe !

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il se retourne d'un bond, prêt à crier, et puis se tait. Sollux a trois casques dans les bras. Il lui en jette un à la gueule et il le rattrape du bout des doigts avec une certaine fierté. Quand il était plus jeune, il aimait bien le handball, si, c'est vrai, il aurait pu être capitaine de l'équipe s'il… Ben, s'il n'était pas allé se faire troncher la figure tous les soirs au lieu de s'entraîner davantage. Il faut avoir des priorités dans la vie. De toute manière, le combat lui fait plus de bien que le hand. (Enfin ça dépend dans quel domaine.)

- Eh, pas mal, dit Sollux d'un air appréciateur.

- Des années de talent gâchées, répond-t-il en coinçant le casque sous son bras. Où tu vas avec ça ?

- J'ai caché cent grammes de coke dans chacun des casques, on va tout revendre au skatepark.

- C'est impossible, fait Karkat, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il calcule dans sa tête. Un gramme coûte à peu-près quatre-vingt dollars, cent fois quatre-vingts, ça ferait huit mille par putain de bloc de plastique, si t'es assez stupide pour te trimballer avec ça dans la rue, tu ferais mieux d'aller te jeter d'un pont, tu seras mort tout pareil, pauvre suceur de bites molles.

- Voilà le grand retour du surdoué des maths, lâche Sollux, acide. Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas trois cent grammes de coke dans les fouilles. Si je les avais, j'aurai acheté un meilleur appartement et un Alienware depuis un sacré moment.

- Alors, où on va ?

- Au skatepark. Juste pour donner les casques. _Duh_.

- Donner les casques à qui ?

Mais il est déjà en marche.

Il fait vraiment froid dehors. Le soleil brille fort mais il ne chauffe rien du tout. Un vent glacé a vidé les rues depuis un moment. Il n'y a qu'eux deux, pauvres tarés, pour se balader par moins dix degrés, tranquille.

- Mon frère et ses amis. Ce crétin les a oubliés à l'appartement quand il est parti ce matin et c'est moi qui les ai récupérés. Comme il ne doit pas être autre part que chez sa copine ou au skatepark, on va au skatepark. Tout le monde le connaît là-bas, ça va pas leur trouer le cul de les lui garder si jamais il est pas là. Et ça, mon cher ami, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la logique. Bam.

- Je te tire mon chapeau.

- J'espère bien.

- Tu m'avais jamais dit que t'avais un frère, fait-il remarquer.

Sollux ricane.

- Et quand j'aurais pu te le dire, hein, génie ? Quand on crachait du sang par terre à deux heures du matin ? C'est vrai que je me disais souvent que le moment me semblait bien approprié, trou du cul !

Karkat, pour une fois, ne répond rien. Sollux a raison, un peu, malgré tout : il n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de lui parler de lui. Remarque que ça marche dans l'autre sens, aussi. Karkat ne lui a jamais parlé de sa famille (en plus il en aurait eu pour des années, il doit avoir une galaxie de cousins et encore plus de parrains/marraines éloignés qu'il voit une fois par an pour Noël), ni vraiment de son passé. Sur ce terrain là, par contre, il n'y aurait pas eu grand-chose à dire puisque de toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé. Rien qu'il ne connaisse déjà.

- Tu me rends curieux, Captor. Raconte-moi donc les sombres secrets de ta famille d'inventeurs à la ramasse aux pouvoirs psychiques insoupçonnés, je meurs d'envie de les connaître.

- Tu vas en avoir pour des heures, ma famille a l'histoire la plus épiquement conne que tu n'auras jamais entendue.

- Ouais, ça m'étonnerait bien.

Sollux renifle prétentieusement. Karkat déteste quand il fait ça. Ca lui donne juste envie de lui foutre une baffe. Du coup Sollux fait ça souvent. C'est beau, cette émotion étrange qu'est l'amitié.

- Mon père était marin jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse kidnapper par des pirates serbes qui l'ont torturé et violé jusqu'à la quasi-folie, il s'est fait passer pour mort, jeter à l'eau, il a rejoint la côte, s'est à moitié noyé à côté de ma mère, paf, coup de foudre, elle l'a sauvé, ils se sont fait des câlins _trop mignons_ et les dieux attendris ont fait descendre du ciel dans un concert d'anges chantants deux gosses, mon frère et moi. Mais ah, les enfants étaient conçus hors-mariage, honte sur la mère, honte sur la famille, honte sur tout le monde ! Du coup, pour échapper à la lapidation-party du Lundi soir, les deux tourtereaux se sont barrés en Amérique alors que la Crocker Company n'était pas encore, tu sais, despotique. Et me voilà, en chair et en os, pour te raconter ce conte tragique.

Karkat a les sourcils haussés depuis « serbes » et ne les a pas encore redescendus.

- Ah ouais, quand même.

- C'est ça. Ah ouais, quand même.

- Tu me racontes pas des conneries, quand même ?

- Y'a une version moins soft qui impliquait plus de cul et moins d'anges mélodieux, mais n'allons pas choquer tes fragiles oreilles.

- Oui, ce serait con. Putain de merde, moi qui croyait avoir tout vu en matière de vies de héros de cinéma hollywoodien ! On devrait faire un film sur ton père.

- Tout le monde dit ça, dit Sollux. Et toi, alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, ta famille ?

Karkat fait un geste énervé dans les airs.

- Oh, mec, tu ne veux pas savoir. Mon père fait de la musique dans un bar tellement à chier qu'il n'a rien à envier à une mauvaise gastro avec un groupe de grands bouffons gérontophiles en chasse, quand il n'est pas occupé à essayer de poser des bombes dans l'immeuble voisin parce que guerre des quartiers, il en est jamais sorti, des histories terribles qui ont fait plus d'allers-retours dans les bouches des voisins que la bite du mec de Cocteau le long de sa chute gastrique, ce genre de grosses marrades. Tu vois le genre ?

- Quand on voit le gosse qui en est sorti, on n'a pas envie d'y être mêlé, c'est sûr, répond Sollux avec un sourire pointu au visage.

- Ferme ta gueule de seau à merde décérébré, Captor, crache Karkat en lui foutant un taquet dans l'épaule (et ça fait du bien, et il se sent très mal d'un coup, honteux aussi, et il croise les mains pour ne pas recommencer).

- Et ton frère ?

- Comment tu sais que j'ai un frère ?

- T'y croirais pas.

- Je suis prêt à croire à tes histoires abracadabrantes de pirates serbes violeurs de marins, vas-y, balance la sauce, je suis prêt.

- Mon frère à moi connaît quelqu'un, qui connaît ton frère.

Karkat hausse un sourcil.

- Ton frère doit vraiment connaître des gens passionnants, fait-il remarquer.

- C'est un sale petit con prétentieux – le mec, hein, pas mon frère, mon frère est gravement cool. Mais il lui parle parce qu'ils sont dans cette espèce de relation glauque et débilitante où ils se surveillent un peu l'un l'autre et en même temps ils s'aiment bien. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, parce qu'il a été odieux avec lui quand il est arrivé, et que d'habitude, mon frère crache à la gueule des gens comme ça.

- Ca sonne bien comme le genre de mecs que mon frère essaierait de sauver, ouais.

- Sauver ?

- Ouais, sauver. Kankri, c'est… C'est le genre de débiles illuminés intimement persuadés de changer le monde parce qu'ils vont balancer des jugements hypocrites sur le dos des gens sans avoir écouté leurs raisons d'être comme ils sont. Ses potes doivent tous appartenir à la même sous-espèce. Et c'est triste, parce qu'il est vraiment certain de faire le bien autour de lui, alors qu'en fait c'est simplement un connard.

- Et il est gay ?

Karkat plisse les coins de la bouche.

- Je sais pas, avoue-t-il. On ne se parle pas.

C'est un peu triste, dit comme ça, pense-t-il. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne se parlent plus vraiment, avec Kankri. Ils s'insultent au mieux. Ils s'ignorent au pire. Kankri le supportait avant qu'il ne passe au _Fight Club_. Maintenant, il regarde ses bleus et contusions avec un mélange de mépris et d'horreur absolue. Mais il ne dit rien qui puisse l'aider, parce que Kankri est désespérément con et n'a que lui en tête, _donc_, rien d'adapté à sa situation. C'est bête, hein. Il ne comprend pas.

(Il pourrait. Karkat le sait. Il pense que Kankri fait juste semblant. Un jour, quand il sera plus grand et plus apte à contrôler ses tendances querelleuses, il lui demandera comment ça s'est passé, pour lui, le long séjour de l'abyme dans son corps de prie-Dieu à la manque).

- J'ai toujours vaguement cru qu'il allait rester célibataire à vie parce qu'il l'avait juré à douze ans, et puis parce que franchement, qui voudrait d'un timbré comme lui ? Mais ces derniers temps…

- Ces derniers temps il fréquente un pauvre abruti friqué aux as qui prétend ne pas avoir une thune pour se faire mousser, l'interrompt-il, en hochant la tête.

- Ouais. C'est ça. Putain, tu le connais vraiment. Le monde est vachement petit.

- C'est cette ville qui est petite. C'était mieux à New-York.

- Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? demande Karkat, plus doucement.

Sollux ne répond pas tout de suite, puis pousse un long soupir.

- De toute façon, tu vas le voir, donc autant te le dire maintenant, hein.

- Tout à fait, répond Karkat, qui n'a pas la moindre foutue idée de quoi il parle.

- Par contre, Vantas (c'est drôle d'entendre son nom dans sa bouche, le chuintement l'adoucit beaucoup), la moindre remarque déplacée, et là je ne me retiendrai pas pour te péter la gueule avec tant d'attention que même ta mère ne te reconnaîtrait pas.

- Tu veux dire que c'est pas déjà ce que tu t'appliques à faire tous les soirs, troufion psychotique ?

Ce sont des mots en l'air. Karkat attend patiemment que Sollux se décide à parler.

- Mon frère a eu un gros accident de voiture, fait-il, et il parle très vite pour n'en dire que peu. On l'a renversé dans la rue. On lui a diagnostiqué une LTC grave, ça veut di-

- Lésion traumatique crânienne grave, je sais, le coupe Karkat, sans aucun venin dans ses mots.

- Bref, il n'est pas mort et il n'est pas paralysé, mais, bon, tu sais ce que ça fait, hein. Puisque que t'étudies le truc.

Karkat se mord les lèvres. Sollux évite son regard et continue à marcher en direction du skatepark, un stade de béton gris et jaune qu'ils peuvent voir au coin du carrefour, entouré des traditionnels panneaux de pub pour la galaxie de produits fabriqués par la Betty Crocker Company.

- Troubles comportementaux ? lance-t-il au hasard.

- Ouais. Dépression, agressivité, agitation. Tout le cortège. Troubles de locomotion aussi. Des spasmes, des problèmes de mémoire. Ce genre de choses. Enfin. Bref. Il se trouve que tu vis près d'un hôpital spécialisé en neurobiologie plutôt pas mal, même s'il est carrément sous la coupe de la Betty Crocker, tu le sais, ça ?

- Je compte bouffer plus tard grâce à cet hôpital, stupide mange-morve, bien sûr que je le sais.

Il étouffe un rire dans ses dents. Karkat joue le jeu, parce qu'il n'aime pas voir Sollux dans des états pareils. C'est bien la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire. Il n'est pas taillé pour grand-chose d'autre.

- Enfin. Du coup, on a déménagé. Et, pour lui, tout le monde a été génial, vraiment. Lui aussi, il a fait plein d'efforts, il prend ses médicaments pile à l'heure, il s'applique. Il a rencontré cet arrogant petit enculé qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas avoir un gros faible pour ton frère à toi, là. C'est un sale con qui abuse de lui et qui en même temps est son pote. C'est malsain. Sa petite amie, elle nous a suivis, elle a été fantastique avec lui, sérieux. Ils sont toujours ensemble, c'est vraiment cool. Je crois que j'ai été le moins bon d'entre nous.

- Mais bien sûr, lâche Karkat. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une pauvre tache pas capable de bégayer deux mots de réconfort à ton frère. Tu n'étonnes personne, Captor. Va crever dans ton coin et débarrasse le monde de ta détestable présence, tu auras au moins fait ça de bien dans ta vie.

Sollux ouvre de grands yeux ronds et Karkat doit lui tirer la langue pour qu'il comprenne que c'était du sarcasme – ce gosse a des _problèmes_. Soignez-le. Faites quelque chose. Le jour où il se suicidera parce qu'il aura trébuché dans ses lacets, n'allez pas jouer les surpris.

- Tu sais pas ce que j'ai pas fait, KK, rétorque-t-il.

- Je sais ce que tu as fait et c'est déjà bien suffisant, soupire-t-il, et une inexplicable vague de sentimentalité (de, de, de pitié, quoi de la pitié) le pousse à lever sa main libre et à lui donner un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Arrête de te prendre le chou pour ce genre de choses. Ce qui est arrivé à ton frère – je ne peux même pas faire de commentaire dessus, parce que je n'étais pas là – mais toi, le président pourrait me demander d'écrire un exposé et je lui sortirai un Powerpoint tout frais tiré de Dieu seul sait où, et il n'y aurait PAS marqué en gros et en rouge : Sollux Captor est une merde flottante spatiale, abattez-le à vue.

- Mon cœur ne peut supporter toute cette gentillesse, dit Sollux, et Karkat doit se retenir pour envoyer le casque qu'il porte dans sa sale gueule d'imbécile maniaco-dépressif.

- Je le pense, enfoiré ! hurle-t-il. Si c'est comme ça que tu accueilles les compliments, pas étonnant que personne t'en fasse jamais !

- Ca, je connais mieux, réplique-t-il, mais il lui sourit et il dit : merci.

- Ouais, de rien, marmonne-t-il, et est-ce qu'il a les oreilles qui chauffent ? Il a définitivement l'impression d'avoir les oreilles qui chauffent.

Sollux a un petit rire un peu tremblant avant qu'ils ne repartent.

Ils franchissent les derniers mètres qui les séparent du skatepark dans dans un silence gêné, qui, à peine le portillon passé, est proprement et purement _atomisé_.

- SOLLUX ! beugle quelqu'un au bout du skatepark.

Sollux lève les bras et agite les casques au-dessus de sa tête. Karkat voit alors arriver trois personnes, leurs skates à la main. Il devine très vite lequel est le frère Captor. Ce n'est même pas à cause de son comportement – il trouve ça plutôt rassurant – c'est juste qu'ils se ressemblent tellement. Le même nez pointu, les mêmes pommettes coupantes, les mêmes dents trop longues, la même maigreur alarmante (retournement de situation, ce serait de famille ? Sollux Captor mangerait-il comme un humain normal ? Karkat est choqué.)

A ceci près que le frère Captor n'a pas le teint maladivement pâle et ça, ça veut dire qu'il passe du temps dehors. Sollux ne connaît pas le dehors. Finalement, il reste encore des défauts à cet enfant. Tout va bien dans le monde.

Le frère Captor chope son casque avec enthousiasme et le pose aussitôt sur sa tête. Ses cheveux en désordre lui tombent sur les yeux. Il sourit vivement à Sollux ; Karkat remarque les fissures dans ses dents et il passe la langue sur sa prémolaire manquante, par instinct.

- C'est trop cool que tu sois venu ! Y'avait les gosses de là-bas qui voulaient bien nous prêter leurs casques, mais c'est vachement trop petit pour nous. Salut ! fait-il alors à Karkat. Oh, t'as le casque de Tula ! C'est super sympa de ta part !

- C'est moi, Tula, fait une fille aux cheveux noirs qui arrive deux secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

Karkat lui rend son casque avec un hochement de tête.

- Salut, fait-il en manquant bégayer, ce qui aurait cruellement manqué de classe.

- Salut !

- Il est où, Dirk ? demande Sollux en regardant autour de lui, le troisième casque encore dans les mains.

- Aucune idée, fait Tula en haussant les épaules. Sûrement parti faire des trucs de débile, comme d'hab. File-moi son casque, je le lui passerai quand il voudra bien réapparaître.

- Vous allez rester tout l'aprèm ici ?

- Ouais, je dors chez Tula ce soir, tu préviens maman ?

- T'as prévu un sac ?

- Ouais, ouais, il est dans l'entrée, ou dans l'entrée dans ma chambre je sais plus, j'ai tout mis dedans, pas besoin de vérifier. Comment tu t'appelles ? fait aussitôt le frère Captor, et Karkat est un peu surpris par son entrain.

- Karkat, répond-t-il, avec un peu de prudence.

- Génial ! fait-il simplement. Tu t'entends bien avec Sollux ?

- Ouais, ouais, on peut dire ça, ouais.

_« On pourrait dire plus »_, se dit-il. _« Oh oui, ça mon pote, on pourrait en dire beaucoup plus »_. Mais il ne va pas dire ça à voix haute.

- Vous comptez rester là un moment ? demande Tula, et elle remonte ses lunettes de soleil en parlant, bien qu'elles n'en aient pas besoin. Elle a l'air cool. Karkat est un peu intimidé.

- Non, on va s'en aller, répond aussitôt Sollux sans que Karkat n'ait pu exprimer son opinion.

- C'est vraiment chouette que t'y aies pensé, espèce d'abruti, fait le frère Captor.

Il saisit la tête de Sollux et l'embrasse sur le front pendant que Sollux se débat entre ses mains.

- Aaaah, Tuna, putain, tu fais exprès d'être chiant ou quoi ? geint-il.

Son frère ricane davantage et lui donne un petit coup de tête.

- Pour la route, pas que tu m'oublies.

- Ouais ben pas de risque, ça c'est sûr, fait-il en se redressant.

- T'oublies pas pour maman, hein ?

- Ouais, pas de problème. A demain du coup ?

- A demain ! Fais pas trop de conneries ce soir !

Karkat écarquille les yeux et lance un regard à Sollux _« attends, est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'on fait ? »_ et Sollux capte son regard et lui fait un petit non de la tête, l'air de dire _« attends deux secs, je t'expliquerai après »_. Ou quelque chose de ressemblant, pour sûr.

- A plus, Karkat ! fait Tula alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Merci d'avoir accompagné cette tafiole pour le casque !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, lui crie-t-il en retour.

- Bon, c'est cool, Mituna t'aime bien, fait Sollux lorsqu'ils dépassent le carrefour et que le skatepark sort de leur champ de vision.

- Il sait, pour le club ? lui demande-t-il.

Le trafic commence à se densifier. Il va bientôt être midi, dans ces eaux-là ; les gens rentrent chez eux pour manger ou poser les enfants avant de repartir au boulot. Ils attendent que le feu passe au vert et Sollux continue la discussion. Il espère que personne ne les écoute. Il jette un œil autour de lui. A part les yeux aux longs cils noirs du visage officiel de la compagnie Crocker, personne ne les regarde.

- Nan. Il sait que je me bats, parce qu'excuse-moi de te dire que tu fais pas des marques aux meilleurs endroits, mais je lui ai dit que c'était sécurisé et que j'essayais juste de nouveaux trucs. Il pensait que je me faisais péter la gueule dans les couloirs ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Et tes parents ?

- C'est là que Mituna est cool. On leur fait croire qu'il essaie de m'apprendre à skater et que je suis une pauvre merde et que je me ramasse tout le temps. Des fois, ça passe pas, bien sûr, donc je dis que je me suis battu contre des cons qui en voulaient à Aradia, et ils m'excusent.

- Pas mal. C'est vrai que tout le monde doit en vouloir à la vie de ta copine.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, assure-t-il, et c'est vrai, Karkat n'imagine pas, Karkat ne sait rien d'Aradia. Il ne sait rien de sa famille, de sa vie, de ce qu'elle a vécu (Sollux lui a souvent dit que de toute façon c'était trop horrible pour qu'elle en parle comme ça pépère, donc bon, il n'a pas envie de savoir.)

Et jusqu'à peu, c'était pareil pour Sollux.

Non, se dit-il aussitôt, et même pour lui ce fut un peu surprenant, mais – non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Parce qu'il parle avec Sollux. Parce que certes, il ne connaissait pas son frère, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et de toute manière on s'en bat les couilles, c'est fini. C'est fini. Maintenant il connaît Sollux Captor la personne et Sollux Captor l'être corporellement vivant et c'est _bien_.

Alors il arrête de se monter le bourrichon et il ferme sa gueule. Ok.

Merci.

Karkat revient à la raison et se rend compte qu'ils se redirigent vers le lycée. Il se demande un moment ce qu'ils vont y faire. Probablement rien. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester au skatepark, à ce niveau-là. Et puis rampe la pensée que Sollux ne voudrait pas passer trop de temps avec lui, mais en même temps, il lui a demandé de venir, non ?

Il inspecte les alentours. Il n'y a personne. Un drôle de frisson vient se frotter à ses os.

- Bon, moi je vais rentrer vérifier le sac de Tuna, annonce Sollux. Quoiqu'il dise, je serai quand même plus rassuré.

Ils sont devant le portail du lycée. Dans une demi-heure, ce sera la fin des cours, et tout le monde ira manger. Pour l'instant, le trottoir est aussi désert que lorsqu'ils sont partis. L'air est gelé, le manteau hideux de Sollux bat dans le vent et Karkat se sent nerveux. Terriblement nerveux.

- Tu viens ce soir ? demande Sollux.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Ouais, aussi. Pas envie de me faire jeter maintenant.

Karkat acquiesce, la gorge serrée. Sollux semble hésiter un instant, la bouche à moitié ouverte, puis hausse les épaules.

- A toutes, alors.

- Ouais.

Sollux s'éloigne. Karkat reste planté là à regarder son dos qu'il sait couvert de fleurs douloureuses s'éloigner comme dans une foutue scène de film romantique, sauf qu'il devrait pleuvoir et que ça devrait se passer sur un pont, et qu'il ne pleut pas, il se pèle les couilles, ils sont devant un lycée pourri d'une ville pourrir et son cœur bat à tout rompre mon Dieu.

- Sollux, attends !

Il court derrière lui pour le rattraper, et l'autre s'arrête immédiatement pour le dévisager, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression qui lui paraît tellement pleine d'espoir et PUTAIN.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il, le souffle court.

Sollux hoche rapidement la tête.

- Ici ?

- Ouais. Ici, ouais. C'est important.

- Ok, je… Vas-y, commence.

Oh putain, il doit commencer. Pas cool. Vraiment.

Mais en même temps, Karkat se dit que, pour une fois, il va faire quelque chose d'un peu plus courageux et d'un peu plus sensé que de se jeter à corps perdu dans des batailles inutiles qui le laissent sans goût et sans sang dans la rue. Alors c'est bien s'il commence. Il respire profondément.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai détesté, balance-t-il d'un coup en levant les yeux et l'expression de Sollux est juste dévastée et ce n'est pas du tout ça qu'il voulait faire.

- Non, attends, pas comme ça, reprend-t-il aussitôt. Je… Je te détestais mais je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme ça. Je haïssais ta personne dans toute son entièreté, tu vois ? Et en même temps, ce n'était pas que de la haine. Je… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Il s'enfonce, sérieusement.

- Ca va, continue, je… Enfin, je vois, répond Sollux d'une voix étranglée.

- Ok, donc… Donc je t'ai détesté. Et c'était violent, et je ne savais pas comment faire pour le cacher ou m'en empêcher ou je ne sais pas, et si jamais je t'ai, si jamais je… Je voulais juste te dire que je ne voulais pas. Te détester. En fait. Je le faisais mais je ne voulais pas te détester toi. Pas toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que c'est du regret qu'il entend dans sa voix ?

- Parce que tu… Je ne sais pas. Parce qu'on ne devrait pas se détester. Je ne sais pas si ça existe, ce genre de vacillations à la con, mais je… Parce que c'est toi. J'ai pas envie que ce soit toi qui tombe sur ma haine. Ca ne me semble pas normal. Tu n'es pas haïssable comme ça. Alors je voulais m'excuser pour toutes ces fois où j'ai pu paraître bizarre et…

Plus il parle, plus il a l'impression de voir les traits de Sollux se décomposer. L'estomac de Karkat se serre. C'est une sensation affreuse qui lui tord le cœur comme une vieille serviette et il a juste envie de s'enterrer vivant pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce qu'il supporte en ce moment. Parce que c'est stupide, mais c'est douloureux. Quoi qu'il puisse se dire.

Il puise la force de finir son explication il ne sait pas trop où.

- Et je… Merde, Sollux – je ne sais pas comment dire ça, je sais pas comment le dire. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une relation avec toi qui soit haineuse. Si bien sûr tu voulais MERDE, c'est ridicule, je suis ridicule. Pardonne-moi. Je suis vraiment horrible, j'aurai pas dû t'en parler. Désolé. Putain, désolé.

- Non, ça va, fait-il d'une drôle de voix atone.

- Non, ça ne va pas, réplique Karkat, et dire qu'il essayait d'être calme, sa voix a brusquement pris plusieurs tons et il crispe les épaules, furieux.

- Ca ne va pas, Sollux, parce que ça ne me convient pas et ça ne te convient pas non plus ! Et je ne sais pas comment te dire que je ne VEUX PAS te haïr parce que j'ai pitié de toi, parce que malgré ta connerie je ne VEUX PAS être en colère et je veux, merde, Sollux, je ne veux pas de ça ! Je veux autre chose ! Et si tu veux autre chose, si tu veux quelque chose, alors dis-le-moi, parce que ça me tue de n'être qu'une erreur humaine pas foutue de ne pas te haïr !

Il voit alors le soulagement heurter les yeux de Sollux comme une tempête et il s'arrête de crier.

- Oh, fait-il, un « oh » sans souffle, émerveillé.

Karkat ravale sa salive. Même le doute se met à douter au fond de son crâne.

- Ca veut dire quoi, « oh » ?

- Je savais pas, Karkat. Je savais vraiment pas. Et euh. Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je te hais. Enfin. Comment dire, je. Te haïssais. Et je. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas d'autre chose, parce que, tu sais, tu es un sale con irritable et tu cries tout le temps et…

Karkat l'attrape par le col et l'oblige à se pencher vers lui pour saisir sa tête entre ses paumes et l'embrasser.

Il n'a jamais embrassé personne.

Enfin si, maintenant il a embrassé Sollux Captor.

Sollux Captor qui se détend entre ses doigts et passe les siens sur sa nuque et Karkat recule insensiblement, mal à l'aise, et tellement, tellement heureux que ça en devient franchement ridicule parce que personne ne lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour heureux d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'un truc de films. Qu'un truc qui n'a pas d'importance au milieu de toutes ces misères humaines. Parce que des gens crèvent et brûlent et se battent et c'est dur et c'est vrai, et l'amour, l'amour n'a jamais soigné de maladies, l'amour n'a jamais sorti les gens de la crasse, l'amour n'a jamais tiré quelqu'un d'une dépression chronique, et c'est con de penser que l'amour peut tout sauver. Et Karkat le sait, ça.

Mais là, il se sent sauf.

Il a un peu envie de pleurer. Tarlouze.

Il embrasse Sollux une fois encore et Sollux l'embrasse en retour, plié en deux dans une position inconfortable pour lui permettre d'atteindre ses lèvres.

C'est dur de le haïr, là, maintenant.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Karkat lorsqu'il arrive sur le parking.

Sollux, qui se tient en retrait du cercle de combattants, se tourne immédiatement vers lui. Karkat peut sentir du sang, quelque part. L'odeur lui hérisse les poils des bras.

Puis il se rend compte que Sollux n'est pas simplement pâle, mais blême, cireux, que ses yeux sont quasiment vitreux sous ses lunettes et c'est à peu-près à ce moment qu'il comprend que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas.

- Ils en ont buté un, fait-il, les doigts noués. Ils l'ont – ouvert en deux. De haut en – en bas.

Karkat dévisage Sollux quelques secondes.

- C'était qui ?

- Aucune idée. Ils lui ont écrasé la tête contre un mur. Je – je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Karkat tourne la tête vers le reste du clan. Ses yeux glissent le long du lampadaire autour duquel ils sont regroupés. Le bois est plus foncé à certains endroits – gorgé de sang et de cervelle comme une gigantesque sangsue. Il lève le regard. Sur le plastique qui recouvre l'ampoule blafarde, du sang cuit. Il se sent vaguement nauséeux, d'un seul coup.

Ce n'est pas du tout comme dans les combats.

- Je vais voir, dit-il.

- Tu devrais pas, fait Sollux. C'est dégueulasse.

Karkat ne l'écoute pas et se glisse entre les membres du club qui jettent des insultes entre leurs dents serrées. Il n'y a pas grand-monde, on le connaît, on le laisse passer. Il ouvre la foule comme un prophète et puis

là

l'homme est mort dans les bras de l'ampoule, la tête éclatée, ouvert comme un porc à l'abattoir. Il devait avoir été ficelé au poteau avant d'avoir été retrouvé ; des cordes coupées rampent autour de ses jambes.

Seules ses dents sont visibles dans la masse rouge et molle de son visage. Elles sont luisantes, replantées au hasard dans sa chair, et elles tournent sur elles-mêmes. Un nuage de mouches flotte au-dessus de la bouche de son ventre. Il n'y a pas de travail. Pas de recherche, pas de nettoyage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y en ait. Il fallait que ce soit visible, simple, entier.

Karkat retient son souffle et se dit que finalement, Sollux avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû regarder. Quel con. Quel con.

L'homme lui sourit avec les dents et avec les tripes.

Quel con.

- Pousses-toi, il faut qu'on l'emmène avant que les flics ne sautent sur l'occasion de nous accuser pour meurtre, grogne quelqu'un dans son dos.

Karkat obéit avec une docilité qui l'effare lui-même et trois géants soulèvent le corps de ce qui avait été leur ami, peut-être, et leur adversaire, c'est certain, pour l'emmener dans le coffre d'une voiture. Cinq autres hommes partent avec les trois premiers et les restes du mort, dans une autre voiture, pour les suivre.

Karkat sait que la police va les prendre en chasse. L'occasion est trop belle, le piège trop parfait. Il espère juste que huit membres seront suffisants face à ce qu'ils auront entre les mains. Il a déjà combattu contre tous, a perdu plus de fois qu'il n'a gagné, mais Karkat n'est pas la police. Karkat ne ferait jamais des spirales en dents dans le visage de quelqu'un.

- Ils vont se faire tuer, prophétise sombrement Sollux lorsque Karkat revient vers lui à petits pas.

Le reste des hommes sont partis dans un coin du parking, sans trop savoir s'ils sont censés partir ou rester. Des cigarettes passent dans le groupe. Ils ont laissé les gosses seuls. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Personne ne risque de se battre, ce soir. Ils marchent sur les derniers instants d'un des leurs. Un peu de respect est probablement recommandé.

- Ils sont plus résistants que ce que tu penses, lui répond-t-il, mais il n'a pas vraiment d'espoir non plus.

Les doigts de Sollux sont agités de tics nerveux. Il est toujours très, très blanc. Karkat attrape sa main osseuse et la serre dans la sienne dans une maigre tentative de réconfort. L'autre garçon se détend insensiblement. Il enfouit sa main libre dans sa poche et lui jette un sourire pâle. Karkat aurait aimé qu'il n'ait pas fait la même connerie que lui d'aller voir l'homme mort sur le lampadaire.

- Tu sais comment ça s'est passé ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il paraît, enfin, je crois, qu'il était arrivé un peu tôt, et… Enfin, ils devaient savoir qu'on viendrait. Y'a un des mecs qui a dit qu'il avait des coups aux mains, peut-être qu'il a, je ne sais pas, essayé de se battre, merde, merde.

- Calme-toi, ordonne Karkat. Et toi, dans tout ça, t'es arrivé quand ?

Sollux ne répond pas. Karkat serre plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

- C'est pas toi qui l'a détaché, quand même ?

- Non, non… Non, je m'en suis pas vraiment approché. Je…

- Espèce d'abruti orchidoclaste, va te coincer les couilles entre deux pierres et te les servir en lamelles sur une poêle, je suis incapable de même appréhender ce qui a bien pu passer par ta tête de bouche d'égout sans s'engluer dans les années de déchets en décomposition qui constituent ton cerveau. Tu es arrivé juste après qu'ils en aient fini ? Et tu ne t'es pas cassé en courant ?

- Excuse-moi d'avoir été un peu paralysé, et un peu, comment dire, choqué par les tripes du pauvre gars étalées sur deux mètres ? réplique Sollux, mais il réplique trop vite, sur un ton trop aigu qui terrifie Karkat et fait naître en même temps un besoin intense de le protéger parce que wow, ce garçon a vraiment de gros, gros gros problèmes dans sa vie.

- Merde, désolé, murmure-t-il. C'est juste que ça aurait pu…

- Ouais, je sais. Je sais.

Karkat se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et réussit à l'embrasser tant bien que mal. Ils ne s'embrassent pas souvent. Pas assez à son goût en tous cas. Il est toujours à-peu-près aussi nul en la matière et il loue le Seigneur pour le minimum d'expérience de Sollux, sans laquelle il serait déjà parti se pendre de honte.

Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir faire des choses comme ça. Des choses utiles, des choses normales, de garçon de quinze ans normal. Il n'aime pas ne pas savoir faire des choses tout court. Et encore moins lorsqu'elles impliquent d'autres gens que lui, parce qu'encore, il ne saurait pas se branler, bon, à la limite, ça ne regarde que lui – mais embrasser, ça implique Sollux aussi et il n'a pas envie de. De le décevoir. Oui. C'est ça. De le décevoir.

Mais bon. Apparemment, il faudra qu'il se lève tôt pour décevoir Sollux Captor, parce qu'il a l'air très content d'avoir comme pâle esquisse de petit-ami un coprolithe à tendances belliqueuses qui a plus d'un bug dans la matrice. Mais c'est ça qu'il y a de bien avec Sollux : même lorsqu'il n'est pas dans une période d'autodépréciation, il reste avec lui. Pour de vrai. Pas par sympathie mais parce qu'il pourrait bien être amoureux de lui.

Karkat est décidément trop sentimental mais ça lui fait quand même plaisir.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- C'est quoi cette question moisie, buveur de règles, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas gaspiller ta salive ?

- Ta gueule, face de mort-né, réplique-t-il avec tant d'affection que le cœur de Karkat s'emballe un peu.

- Tu t'améliores avec les insultes, ces derniers temps, fait-il remarquer avec un sourire.

- Merci, répond-t-il, modeste. J'apprends vite.

- Et toi, à quoi tu pensais ?

- Je me disais que j'étais content qu'ils l'aient enlevé, le mec, mine de rien. J'allais vomir mon dîner sur la scène du crime, on aurait relevé mon ADN, ça aurait craint pour ma gueule.

- Y'a que dans les Experts à Miami que ça se passe, ça, envaselineur de mes deux. Jamais un flic n'irait se baisser pour ramasser tes divines déjections, l'empaqueter dans un petit sac plastique étiqueté « PREUVES » et se promener partout en criant « Johnson, on a des traces du suspect ! ». Ils se contentent de regarder les caméras et de soupirer partout en agitant vaguement les bras. Rien de bien passionnant.

- Tu regardes les Experts à Miami, toi ?

- C'est diffusé avant le film du Vendredi soir, marmonne Karkat en enfonçant le menton dans son manteau. Ce serait con de rater le début et de se contorsionner le cul en huit pour éviter cette série. En plus, elle est pas _si_ mauvaise.

Sollux glousse (oui, parce que Sollux Captor, enfoiré extraordinaire, glousse, sur un ton très aigu en plus, pas du tout agréable en lui-même) et Karkat se sent, d'un coup, assez content de lui-même. Finalement, il ne craint pas tant que ça.

Ce moment doit durer deux minutes, tout au plus. Deux minutes où Karkat a quasiment l'impression d'être un adolescent normal, sans dents plantées dans la mémoire et sans fantômes de rebelles sur les épaules.

- Karkat.

Et puis c'est fini.

Karkat se retourne et aperçoit la silhouette de l'Invokeur se diriger vers lui. Il lâche la main de Sollux pour redevenir Karkat le guerrier de quinze ans avec un nez cassé et des yeux noirs profondément enfoncé dans les orbites, soupçonneux et amers. Il ne s'en rend même pas vraiment compte. C'est automatique.

- Ne me demandez pas comment ça s'est passé, parce que si j'avais été sur la scène du crime, i peu-près zéro virgule deux pour-cent de chances que j'en sois sorti vivant, lâche-t-il, venimeux.

- Ils sont partis le cacher ?

- Ouais.

L'Invokeur secoue la tête avec ce qu'il semble être du désespoir. Il rappelle quelqu'un à Karkat, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment qui. Il fronce le nez. Super, il connaîtrait l'entourage d'un grand rebelle terroriste sans le savoir. Il est vraiment maudit depuis le début de son existence, pas vrai ?

- Nous allons lancer la Fin dans une semaine, annonce-t-il aussi sereinement que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Ces mots font l'effet d'un filet d'eau gelé dans le dos de Karkat.

- Pardon ? fait Sollux.

L'Invokeur se tourne vers lui avec un semblant de surprise.

- Oui ?

- Vous avez du fromage ranci dans la tête, sérieusement ? Les unités de police ont été triplées, la population du pays entier est en alerte, on est à deux jours d'une annonce du président concernant les manifestations violentes à Washington et vous voulez tout faire péter à ce moment-là ? Vous n'avez pas une seconde pensé que si ça explosait maintenant, ça partait en guerre civile, merde ?

- Et tu crois que notre but est d'aller dans le bureau de la Condesce pour signer des traités de paix qu'elle ne respectera jamais ? rugit-il presque, imposant et soudainement terrifiant, et Sollux se tait. Ce pays est pourri jusqu'à l'os ! C'est facile de cracher sur la Russie lorsqu'on a notre propre Staline déguisée en commerçante aux rênes ! C'est un Empire bouffé, bouffé, bouffé ! Et oui, bien sûr qu'il va falloir, tôt ou tard, qu'une guerre éclate ! Tu voudrais rester dans la misère ? Tu voudrais vivre dans l'exploitation, comme du bétail, toute ta vie, et la vie de tes enfants, et celle de tes petits-enfants ? Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es pour l'instant ! Tout ce que tout le monde est aux yeux de la Condesce ! Du bétail ! Des têtes de vaches !

- Mais vous suivez les préceptes du Martyr, non ?

(Karkat est surpris d'entendre ce nom dans la bouche de Sollux. On n'appelle le Sans-Signe le Martyr seulement lorsqu'on est l'un de ses adeptes. Il se demande un instant si Sollux Captor, gamin maigrelet de quinze ans, n'a pas fait que lire d'un œil distrait les pérégrinations du terroriste sur Internet.)

- Le Martyr est mort, et sa révolution n'a pas abouti. Il y a des gens qui ne peuvent pas voir la paix. Seulement des cendres. Il faut jouer avec leurs lance-flammes pour les abattre.

Sollux baisse les yeux et recule un peu. Karkat sait qu'ils sont à deux doigts de se faire assassiner. A deux doigts. Et même s'il est capable de se défendre, cet homme est l'Invokeur – des snipers doivent être braqués sur eux en ce moment-même et s'ils font quoique ce soit, s'il fait le moindre geste…

- Il est inutile que vous en sachiez plus pour le moment. Vos consignes vous seront données le jour même.

- Vous allez nous faire participer à la Fin ?

- Tu veux mourir ?

- Non.

- Alors tu vas participer à la Fin.

- Tous les membres vont participer ?

- Ne pose pas de questions à propos de la Fin. Il n'y a rien à poser. Rien que des événements. Rien qu'un moment, la Fin.

- On va devoir tuer des gens ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas poser de questions à propos de la Fin. Tout se passera en temps et en heure. Partez, maintenant. Vous serez avertis au début des opérations.

Ni Sollux ni lui n'osent bouger. L'Invokeur plisse les yeux.

- Aucune question. Partez.

Sollux finit par attraper sa main et le contact donne un sursaut d'énergie à Karkat. Il enserre ses doigts et le fait se retourner avec brutalité pour l'entraîner avec lui, loin du lampadaire couvert de sang et des yeux sans pitié de l'Invokeur.

Ils traversent trois boulevards comme ça, main dans la main, la nausée dans la gorge comme un insecte encore vivant. Les grands panneaux de pubs avec les grands visages souriants de Betty Crocker sont illuminés, la nuit, sur les immeubles. _« Tu trouves ça drôle, hein, salope ? Toutes ces choses qui se passent sous ton visage de papier glacé, ça te fait marrer ? Toi aussi, tu es une poupée, tu es un jouet au bout d'une ficelle. Enlève-moi ce sourire de merde de ton visage tu veux. Enlève-moi tes dents.»_

Karkat se sent profondément mal. Une semaine avant la Fin, se répète-t-il. Une semaine avant la Fin. Ne pose pas de questions à propos de la Fin, c'est inutile, elle arrivera bien assez tôt. Ne pose pas de questions. Vis la Fin.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à y croire, mais je flippe un peu, murmure Sollux.

Karkat supprime un rire nerveux et serre plus fort la main de Sollux dans la sienne.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Dingue, non ? Vraiment surprenant. C'est comme si Dieu avait écouté toutes les prières que je lui adressais quand je cherchais à avoir un but et une utilité dans la vie, mais que comme c'est un sale con, il m'en a donné un terrifiant, et je sais que je devrais me contenter de ça, hein, mais sainte merde, Sollux, je…

- Ouais. Je comprends. Je comprends.

On ne lui a pas souvent dit ces mots. Et bien qu'il comprenne quelque chose d'horrible, qu'il comprenne qu'ils vont être les pions dans une partie d'échecs qui les dépasse, qu'ils vont mettre le pays à feu et à sang sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment dans une _semaine,_ et que Karkat aurait mille fois préféré que Sollux ne comprenne pas…

C'est quand même agréable de l'avoir avec lui.

- On n'a pas trop le choix, hein ? fait-il avec un nouveau rire tremblant. Si j'avais su avant…

- Je serais pas devenu terroriste ? Pareil. Tout pareil.

- Ce mec a perdu tous les boulons et pété tous les câbles qu'il pouvait avoir. Il est foutu. Irrécupérable, bon pour la casse. Une semaine, mon Dieu, Sollux, je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte.

- J'étais là avec toi, j'ai tout entendu en même temps que toi, figures-toi que si, je me rends bien compte que cet homme et ses confrères vont déclencher l'Apocalypse dans une semaine et que personne à part nous ne sait. Mais si tu veux tu peux quand même en parler.

- Je me sens malade, dit Karkat.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui.

- Tu voudrais vomir ?

- Ca et un verre d'eau, ce serait le Paradis sans tout le côté décès qui me boufferait un peu les pompes pour être honnête.

Sollux s'arrête sur le bord d'un trottoir et regarde autour de lui, abandonnant pendant quelques secondes l'expression de nervosité amère qu'il porte depuis trop longtemps déjà.

- On est sur St Berthold Street. Je sais qu'il y a un bar, là-bas, qui reste ouvert jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour des retransmissions de matchs de catch. On y va.

Ce n'est pas une question. Karkat est déjà traîné derrière Sollux et la sueur commence à rouler dans sa nuque. Il va vraiment gerber. Il aurait pu faire ça dehors, mais Sollux s'inquiète et ne s'inquiète pas à propos de la Fin, alors au final, ça vaut le coup.

Le bar n'a de bar que le nom. C'est plus un trou dans un mur avec un comptoir, une télé et sept piliers ivres jusqu'à la moelle assis sur des tabourets décrépits. Mais ils ont des toilettes avec un lavabo en état de marche et Karkat fait trois pas hésitants en sa direction avant de s'y pencher avec violence et d'y vomir une bile amère qui spirale sur la faïence.

Les dents en spirale, la Fin, c'est la Fin qui leur souriait dans le visage de l'homme ouvert, dans le sang et la chair en bouillie, la Fin leur a fait signe et Karkat l'a vue. L'a _regardée_.

Il est parcouru d'un long spasme moite.

- Putain de merde, gémit-il avant de vomir à nouveau dans le lavabo.

Sollux n'a pas le moindre frisson de recul. Il attend patiemment qu'il ait fini, puis lui tend son t-shirt pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche. Karkat obtempère avec un vague sentiment de honte. Il aurait dû mieux supporter tout ça, vraiment. Il aurait pu.

Il ouvre le robinet et l'eau froide lui rince les yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'acide. Il respire à nouveau. Il est en sécurité. Tout va bien pour l'instant, c'est certain. Tout va bien, Karkat, tout va bien. Les robinets sont rouges et bleus comme les fils et comme les yeux de Sollux. Tout va très bien. Une semaine, c'est sept jours. Il a réussi à se sortir de coups quasiment aussi foireux en deux heures seulement et sans trop de dommages avec ça. Il trouvera quelque chose. Tout va bien.

Tout va bien.

- Faut que je lave ton t-shirt, marmonne-t-il à Sollux.

Ses cheveux sont trempés maintenant. De l'eau froide coule dans son dos.

- Désolé, ajoute-t-il.

- Je t'ai vu dans des pires moments, t'inquiètes pas pour ça. C'est à toi qu'il faudrait que tu penses.

- Ahah, très drôle, Captor, ton humour me laisse sans voix. Je t'ai déjà dit que le sarcasme n'allait pas avec ta tête de chien galeux ? Non, probablement pas, et d'ailleurs je ferais avaler à mon moi du passé une foultitude d'objets divers et contondants si le Seigneur qui nous regarde nous m'en accordait la grâce pour ne pas te l'avoir dit, parce qu'il aurait vraiment dû.

- Tes insultes tiennent moins debout que toi. Tais-toi un peu.

Il rince consciencieusement le vieux t-shirt uni de Sollux qui s'est enveloppé dans son manteau crasseux en attendant. Il l'éponge avec soin une fois qu'il est certain que la moindre trace de bile ait disparu. Il ressemble plus à un torchon humide qu'à autre chose, c'est certain, mais au moins, il est propre. Presque propre. Plus propre qu'avant en tous cas. Il le tend à Sollux, un peu embarrassé.

- Tu vas te cailler.

- Ca va, on n'est pas trop loin de chez moi, le rassure-t-il.

Il se débarrasse de son manteau stupide et enfile son t-shirt glacé avec une vague grimace. Karkat voit sa peau gonflée de vieux bleus disparaître, avalée par le tissu mouillé, et Sollux reste là, debout dans ses stupides vêtements, maigre et battu et terrifié et inquiet, stupidement trop inquiet pour lui.

Karkat sent sa poitrine se serrer et se gonfler à la fois de ce qu'il aurait toujours dû ressentir pour Sollux Captor.

Des fois, la haine revient un peu, quand ils s'insultent trop ou quand ils se battent. Elle est puissante mais elle est éphémère. Il se demande s'il vacillera toujours un peu. Sûrement que oui.

- Au fait, commence-t-il à dire, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils sont dans les toilettes pourries d'un bar pourri et que ce n'est pas l'endroit dont Karkat rêve pour déclarer quoique ce soit, alors il se tait et baisse les yeux.

- Vous comptez commander, ou pas ? gueule le patron derrière son ersatz de comptoir.

- Non, merci, répond étrangement poliment Karkat.

- Bon, ben filez alors, je veux pas de mineurs dans mon bar, grogne-t-il, puis il se désintéresse d'eux et reporte son attention sur le match qui se joue à l'écran.

L'air semble bien plus froid à Karkat lorsqu'il sort. Il n'imagine pas ce que ça doit être pour Sollux.

- Tu peux retrouver ton chemin à partir de là ?

- Ouais, ouais. T'as pas menti, c'est vraiment proche, chez toi ?

- Oui. (il étouffe soudain un petit rire, un sincère, c'est joli.)

- Quoi ?

- J'allais te proposer subtilement de passer la nuit à la maison, mais bon, c'est peut-être pas trop le moment, tu ne crois pas ?

_« Lui aussi comprend les histoires de moments »_, se dit-il, et une vague d'affection se brise contre lui. Il ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour – ou plutôt, si, en fait, il sait, bien sûr qu'il sait, parce que comme sa mère disait, si tu ne sais pas si tu es amoureux, alors tu ne l'es pas, _crétin_ – et c'est comme la haine, exactement comme la haine, forte et présente et douloureuse et entière, pleine, franche, complète, et naturelle.

- Bientôt, promet-il.

Sollux se penche et serre ses cheveux dégouttant d'eau du robinet comme s'il s'en foutait – et il s'en fout probablement – pour l'embrasser. Karkat l'embrasse en retour et il oublie, presque, la peur et la douleur et la Fin, parce qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout, de la Fin, quand Sollux fait glisser sa langue entre ses dents pour venir frôler la sienne et qu'il ne sait pas trop comment répondre mais qu'il essaie et c'est bon.

Ils se séparent sans souffle, toujours enlacés. Sollux bat des paupières derrière ses stupides lunettes 3D – quel intérêt, en plus, Karkat n'a toujours pas compris, est-ce qu'il pense que ça lui donne un genre, que ça cache ses yeux ? En tous cas c'est complètement con comme concept, ces lunettes sont trois fois plus idiotes que la somme de l'idiotie de leur propriétaire et de son pathétique petit-ami. Karkat ne le verrait pas sans elles.

- On va survivre, pas vrai ?

- Bah, bien sûr. On n'aurait pas réussi à éviter la fatale collision sol/énorme masse de muscles en colère tout ce temps pour mourir de manière ridicule dans une pseudo-révolution qui, de toute manière, ne changera rien au fait que la Condesce a les mains sur les règles du jeu du monde et pas le peuple.

Sollux rit à nouveau et c'est vraiment à ce moment-là que Karkat oublie pour la semaine avant la Fin qu'il devra vivre.

* * *

*** Приветствуюn, Мученике (prononcez "Privietctvouiou, Moutcheniké") signifie "nous te saluons, Martyr" (Martyr étant une traduction approximative, j'ai cherché dans le Homestuck russe qui est plus updaté que le Homestuck français d'ailleurs pour le nom russe de l'ancêtre de Karkat.) **

**Bref, voilà, un nouveau super chapitre plein de VIDE ABSOLU. On se retrouve dans quelques jours pour le dernier chapitre ! D'ici là, portez vous bien, et à bientôt !**

**Tach-Pistache el Mushroom**


	3. Here we'll fall

**Titre : Little People**

**Auteure : Tach-Pistache**

**Rating : M. M parce que... parce que tout en fait. TOUT se passe dans cette fic. C'est comme Glee mais en mieux. (quoique, à la réflexion, il n'y a pas de mariage. Bon, ça va, il me reste un peu d'espoir).**

**Disclaimer : Si on me donnait le choix entre posséder Homestuck et posséder un chien, je choisirai le chien, parce qu'au moins le chien n'est pas AFFREUSEMENT COMPLIQUE ET LONG (non pas de blagues sur la taille mon frère a quatorze ans j'en entends suffisamment tous les jours)**

**Un petit mot avant de commencer ? : Bon ben voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre.  
**

**Je le dédicace à Lou, qui se reconnaîtra parce que... Ben, elle se reconnaîtra, pour des raisons qui lui sembleront évidentes. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir, c'est mon premier essai, je flippe beaucoup, blablabla !**

**Sinon, je voulais vraiment lier ce chapitre avec le précédent, mais manque de bol, ça aurait été bien trop long :/ Tout va probablement vous sembler condensé dans ce chapitre, ce qui est dommage. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Comme d'habitude, scènes de grosse violence et scène de sexe (ouh le rating M est justifié !) (d'ailleurs j'aimerai porter votre attention sur le fait que j'ai fait mon maximum pour donner quelque chose qui ne soit à la fois pas trop hardcore et embarrassant pour moi, parce que je n'en suis honnêtement pas capable et que ça aurait simplement été ridicule, mais qui soit aussi plus ou moins... Réaliste ? Potentiellement ? J'ai essayé de bien l'écrire quoi ? Bref)**

**Merci aussi à toutes mes revieweuses, n'oubliez jamais que laisser un commentaire est une action extrêmement plaisante qui pousse l'auteur à écrire mieux et plus, parce qu'on se sent lu, apprécié, tout ça. Bref, vous êtes chouettes c: **

**Profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre, et à bientôt !**

* * *

Quoiqu'on en dise, Karkat perd très souvent ses combats.

C'est une petite teigne hargneuse, il sait qu'il peut vraiment faire mal et que parfois, s'il entend le sang de l'autre qui danse, s'il arrive à se mettre dans cet état d'esprit où il n'y a plus que l'adversaire et le bon mouvement et le temps parfait, il peut même gagner. Mais c'est plus rare que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Ahah, mais qui y croit, sincèrement, il suffit de regarder son visage pour voir inscrit en technicolor « L'ESQUIVE N'EST PAS MON FORT, JE SUIS UN EMPAFFÉ ».

Malgré tout, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas pris une viandée comme celle-ci. Depuis le début du combat, il se fait mener comme un bleu. L'autre lui a fichu trois grands coups de pieds dans la cuisse gauche et Karkat n'est pas habitué à parer les pieds : sa jambe lui fait plus mal que si un camion lui avait roulé dessus et il a du mal à tenir debout. La gauche devient donc son angle mort, comme il ne peut pas pivoter sur cette jambe, l'adversaire l'attaque toujours par ici.

Il est complètement foutu. Malgré tout, il continue.

L'adversaire doit en avoir dans l'estomac (il a peur de la Fin, Karkat le sait. Tout le monde a peur de la Fin) parce qu'il frappe et il frappe encore et c'est bizarre d'avoir oublié la douleur, mais une fois qu'elle revient, c'est comme une vieille amie, on la reconnaît tout de suite.

Sa jambe, tout d'un coup, disparaît sous son corps.

Karkat tombe et l'adversaire suit sa course vers le sol avec le rythme qu'il faut. Son talon rencontre sa main au moment où elle touche terre. Karkat ne peut pas retenir un glapissement de douleur. Ses doigts pulsent tous à la fois. Il a l'impression d'être un animal traqué. _Les renards se rongent la patte lorsqu'ils sont coincés par un piège_, se souvient-il, oui ben tant mieux pour eux, Karkat a trop mal pour se couper le bras.

Karkat a mal, oui il a mal, et il prend ça comme une espèce de punition divine de la part des monstres tentaculaires qui régissent leur vie, un truc qui le prévient qu'il ne devrait pas se montrer trop confiant en lui-même. Ce qui est drôle, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment montré confiant en lui-même, à part dans la maîtrise de ce noble langage qu'est l'anglais, et qu'il n'avait pas _besoin_ d'avoir la main écrasée contre le goudron pour être remis à sa place…

Un coup de pied le fait basculer et s'écraser sur le sol sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il serre les dents en attendant le coup qu'il ne pourra pas éviter. La douleur a déjà engourdi ses bras et pulse dans sa tête au rythme de son cœur. Il a du mal à ouvrir les paupières : si après ce coup l'autre ne s'arrête pas (et il ne s'arrêtera pas), Karkat renoncera à la victoire. Il n'a pas envie de se livrer en victime à la boucherie autorisée de ce soir.

L'air disparaît alors quasiment magiquement de ses poumons lorsqu'une masse de cent trois kilos le percute. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et les quelques respirations qu'il tente de prendre sont vides et inutiles. Inutiles. C'est ça. C'est exactement ça.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, hein, il vient ici depuis un an, qu'est-ce que vous croyez. Et ce n'est pas son grand délire habituel qui ne tient qu'à sa psyché dérangée, qu'il n'a rien au creux du ventre. Non. Ça, c'est l'absence physique de tout.

Il connaît ça et pourtant – pourtant, à chaque fois, chaque putain de fois, il se passe ces quelques secondes d'horreur immobile où _oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu je ne peux plus respirer je ne peux plus respirer du tout_.

Et c'est. Terrifiant.

Enfin – après une poignée de secondes qui lui semblent s'être étirées comme des heures – il inspire un pathétique filet d'air dont il chante la présence comme s'il s'agissait du Messie. Puis il loue la pitié de l'adversaire qui n'a pas profité de son inactivité pour parfaite sa victoire en lui pétant le nez ou en lui brisant la nuque, par exemple.

Et puis vient la douleur et Karkat cesse de jouer au petit enfant de chœur pour laisser filer un chapelet d'injures d'entre ses dents.

- T'arrêtes ? demande l'adversaire, méfiant malgré tout, les poings vaguement levés, au cas-où.

- Ouais, ouais, siffle-t-il, la voix rêche, à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotis. Stop. Stop.

L'adversaire se détend sensiblement et lui offre même une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Karkat la saisit en grimaçant. Bon Dieu que ça fait mal. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine comme un boulet de démolition. La comparaison lui plaît, parce que ça voudrait dire que sa cage thoracique n'est qu'une bâtisse à mettre en pièces, et tout son corps le terrain vague sur lequel elle aurait été construire et abandonnée, mais c'est un peu trop poétique et il n'a pas le temps pour la poésie, pas quand un homme d'au moins trois mètres le pousse pour accéder à l'arène et que ses nerfs se mettent à hurler tous en même temps. Aux chiottes la poésie. Aux chiottes la douleur. Un Doliprane et au pieu. Karkat est complètement lessivé.

- Eh ben, ils t'ont pas raté ce soir, fait la voix râpeuse et amère de Sollux qui est magiquement apparu à ses côtés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé qu'il était à se palper les côtes au cas-où l'une d'entre elles aurait été cassée (heureusement pour lui, et il le pense sincèrement cette fois, il n'a jamais eu de grosses blessures dans ce genre de combats. Les histoires d'hôpitaux et de soins médicaux avancés sont plus compliquées à expliquer à la famille lorsqu'on dépend d'eux pour tout ce qui est argent et dépenses.)

- J'ai vu ton combat, et permets-moi de te rappeler, pauvre résidu de partouze haï des cieux, que ton adversaire t'a éjecté contre le mur façon fusée Challenger avec les soixante-treize secondes d'ébahissement comprises jusqu'à ce qu'il ne t'explose la face, crétin sub-luminique, même ma grand-mère aurait tenu plus longtemps que toi. Et elle est _morte_ depuis cinq ans, au cas-où tu te posais la question – non, ta gueule, je sais que tu ne te la posais pas, merci beaucoup.

Sa tirade aurait probablement eu plus d'effet s'il ne l'avait pas haletée et hoquetée. Il respire profondément puis demande d'une voix un peu plus sûre :

- T'as très mal ?

- Ouais, assez, ouais, mais apparemment au lieu de t'inquiéter tu préfères démontrer qu'on peut posséder un langage surdéveloppé et qu'en même temps avoir une intelligence si limitée que si elle était un disque dur, on pourrait l'archiver sur une disquette…

- Ouh, monsieur sort les insultes de connaisseur, remarque Karkat.

- Ta gueule, je parle. Oui, j'ai mal. Mais le mec t'a littéralement atomisé la jambe et je pense que ça doit être pire que moi. Fais-voir.

Karkat a encore assez de pudeur pour sentir le rouge lui venir aux joues.

- C'est rien, fait-il, sauf qu'il sait que c'est quelque chose.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Bah, bien sûr.

Il fait deux pas titubants pour prouver à Sollux que non, il ne peut pas marcher, et ce dernier soupire.

- Faut qu'on regarde (puis il croise le regard vaguement gêné de Karkat et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand) KK, je n'essaie pas de te violer au coin d'une ruelle, putain !

- Est-ce que j'ai dit une seule seconde que je te croyais capable d'un truc pareil ?

- Je suis profondément offensé !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, qui a deux pouces et qui s'en fout ? Moi. Je m'en fous. Et je ne pensais pas à ça, putain, Sollux, tu as l'esprit beaucoup trop déplacé pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

- Dit le mec qui ne peut pas m'insulter sans faire une seule allusion sexuelle, marmonne-t-il.

Karkat ravale immédiatement la réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue parce que ça n'aurait fait que lui donner raison. Argh. Il le connaît trop bien.

En claudiquant, il se dirige vers les marches qui mènent au parc sous lequel le club s'est rassemblé pour la nuit. Sollux le suit sans dire un mot. Karkat s'assoit avec difficultés, puis, en ayant parfaitement conscience que Sollux le regarde, et en ayant conscience qu'il devrait s'en foutre et que de toute manière, ce n'est pas important, il enlève ses chaussures et son pantalon.

Le visage de Sollux se tord aussitôt dans une grimace horrifiée. Il craint le pire.

- Ne regarde pas, ça fait toujours plus mal quand on regarde, lui dit-il.

Karkat regarde quand même. Sur sa peau s'étale un hématome rouge vif de la taille de sa main grande ouverte. La peau est si rouge au milieu qu'il a bien peur qu'elle ne soit en train de saigner. La blessure devient alors dix fois plus douloureuse et il réprime un jappement de souffrance.

- T'es con, t'as regardé, marmonne Sollux.

- C'est ma jambe, c'est moi qui décide, d'abord.

- Bien sûr KK. Bien sûr.

- T'as amené ton sac avec toi ?

- Ouais, t'inquiètes.

Toute la gêne qu'il a pu ressentir à un moment a déjà disparu, remplacée par l'urgence et l'habitude. Karkat ne s'attarde pas trop sur le pourquoi et le comment. Sa jambe ressemble à un jambon de Bayonne. Il ne va pas continuer à jouer les jeunes filles en fleurs.

Sollux fouille un moment dans son sac, en sort une bouteille à moitié vide et asperge sa jambe d'eau oxygénée qui mousse aussitôt sur l'hématome. Karkat ferme les yeux et retient un pathétique petit son de douleur.

- Ah ben oui, ça saigne, commente-t-il.

- Non, tu crois ? fait Karkat, les dents serrées. Sérieux, que ce pervers polymorphe aille se faire bousiller la face par un mec plus grand que lui, il s'est juste acharné, c'est contre les règles !

- Je crois que près qu'on est de la Fin, il n'y a plus personne pour respecter les règles, répond-t-il, avec cette drôle de voix qu'il a quand il dit des choses sérieuses, et Karkat se tait. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Sollux a raison et il sait qu'il a raison. Il n'y a plus de règles à la Fin. Juste un arrêt total. Juste un moment.

_« Ne pose pas de questions à propos de la Fin. »_

Sollux fixe un bout de gaze stérile à sa jambe avec du scotch qu'il déchire avec les dents. Le contact n'est pas agréable, mais il a connu pire. L'autre garçon inspecte le reste de sa jambe bleuie par les coups d'un œil critique avant de remballer ses affaires. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire.

- Quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, jamais je ne me serais douté que tu étais aussi attentionné, dit Karkat en se rhabillant.

- Ça, c'est parce que c'est toi. La plupart du temps, les gens me traitent sympathiquement de trou du cul égoïste et je suppose que je le suis un peu.

- Un beau ramassis de conneries, oui. Tu prends ton pied en aidant les autres, ça te donne l'impression que t'es utile.

- C'est pas de l'égoïsme ça peut-être, génie ?

Karkat fait la moue.

- Je sais pas. Tu le fais et pour les autres et pour toi. C'est plus un truc normal d'humain normal. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Sauf que toi, tu es désespéré de le faire, parce que tu es stupide.

- Tu penses vraiment m'avoir cerné, hein ?

- Non, j'ai pas cette prétention, et heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de traîner trop près de ton sale cerveau de mutant bipolaire. (il se tait une seconde avant d'ajouter) Je t'apprécie déjà assez comme ça.

Ce qui est cool, avec Sollux, c'est qu'il est très réceptif à ce genre de phrases ridicules, sûrement parce que personne ne les a jamais employées trop sarcastiquement devant lui et qu'il les prend encore au sérieux. Ce qui tombe bien parce qu'il est sérieux. Sollux baisse la tête d'un seul coup pour cacher le rouge maladif qui rampe sur ses joues et redresse ses lunettes. Karkat se demande comment est-ce qu'il a pu un jour détester une tafiole pareille.

- Tu vas rester encore un peu, toi ? demande Sollux après s'être raclé la gorge pour dissiper sa gêne.

- Dans l'état dans lequel je suis ? Le mec me souffle dessus, je tombe. Même pour moi c'est trop kamikaze. Et toi ?

- Non, je vais rentrer. Il est quoi, une heure et demie ?

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Sollux a l'air d'hésiter, mais Karkat est plus rapide que lui, sans même vraiment y réfléchir, parce que ça semble normal et qu'il a le sentiment que c'est le bon moment :

- Je peux passer chez toi ? Ça va m'éviter de trop marcher.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il aussitôt, comme s'il avait attendu sa question, et Karkat le suspecte d'ailleurs de l'avoir fait. Personne ne va rien dire, chez toi ?

- Tu penses. Ils ne vont même pas se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là.

Sollux hoche la tête un peu trop rapidement.

- Bon, on y va alors. Mais tu critiques pas. C'est pas grand, chez nous. Contrairement à certains, nos parents sont pas des militaires marins chouchoutés par la Condesce.

- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, fumier de grande surface, mais mon père est un Mafieux mal né et mon frère un foutreprêtre raté, alors je ne sais pas où tu les vois, tes marins, mais cherche bien dans ton cul parce qu'ils sont certainement pas dans ma famille.

- Calmos, grande gueule, c'est moi qui ai les clefs de l'appartement, tu peux toujours boiter jusqu'à chez toi ou dormir dehors si tu te tais pas.

Karkat soupire.

- Je me tais, chef.

Mais, malgré tout ce qu'il dit, il sait que Sollux ne le laissera pas repartir ce soir, et qu'en plus, il n'en a pas envie. De repartir.

* * *

La chambre de Sollux serait plongée dans le noir sans les bandes jaunes de lumière artificielle glissant entre les stores mal fermés. Ils coupent le mur en dix, comme des coups de couteau dans l'obscurité, et Karkat qui s'attendait à voir des écrans d'ordinateurs allumés et des machines qui bipent et des LEDS partout…

Il bat des paupières et écarquille les yeux. La chambre a l'air en désordre. Ça ne l'étonne pas. Tout est noir ou orange. L'écho des réverbères de l'extérieur sur le mur blanc lui donne l'impression qu'il nage dans le brouillard.

Sollux ferme la porte derrière lui. Il l'entend se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, son manteau se froisse contre le mur. Il n'essaie pas vraiment d'avancer.

- J'imaginais ta chambre autrement, souffle Karkat, très bas, parce que Sollux est très proche de lui dans l'entrée et ce serait inutile de parler plus fort.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne vois rien, répond Sollux avec un petit reniflement proche d'un rire.

- Et tu n'allumes pas la lumière ?

Il se tourne vers Sollux alors que celui-ci prend une grande inspiration. Dans l'ombre, il voit les montures de ses lunettes luire sur ses tempes. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les siens et ses lèvres forment une mince ligne noire qui court d'un bout à l'autre de son visage trop maigre.

Karkat retient son souffle et son cœur commence à jouer du tambour dans sa poitrine.

C'est un bon moment.

Sollux lève la main, la passe derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse. Il est hésitant et squelettique et ses phalanges se heurtent à la peau dure de son crâne. Karkat se demande combien de temps il lui a fallu pour prendre cette décision. Ses côtes pulsent au rythme de son sang. Les fils, Karkat, souviens-toi des fils.

Les fils et le tambour dans les abymes.

A son tour, il lève la main et il enserre ses pommettes en lames de rasoir. Les lèvres de Sollux râpent contre les siennes. Il tâtonne encore un peu dans le noir pour trouver ses cheveux et l'approcher davantage de lui, avec un mélange de tendresse et de gaucherie, d'ignorance, parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font (enfin si, ils savent, en théorie ils savent) et Karkat trouve Sollux très brave, tout d'un coup. Et lui aussi veut être brave.

Il ne peut pas foirer ça.

Sollux se retrouve bientôt débarrassé de son manteau dégueulasse et de son t-shirt raide d'humidité glacée. Karkat ne le voit qu'à demi entre ses paupières à moitié closes. Il brille dans l'ombre. Il est radioactif, il est lumineux.

Il est trop près de lui pour le contempler vraiment. Tout ce que Karkat peut voir, ce sont des parcelles de son torse, des déserts de chair, des éclats de muscles comme des bombes au milieu de terres arides. Sollux serait mal à l'aise, de toute façon, s'il l'observait trop intensément.

L'autre garçon frissonne lorsqu'il effleure sa colonne vertébrale, là où les os sont trop saillants pour son bien. Ses mains se croisent dans son dos. Il l'embrasse toujours, un peu plus passionnément, un peu moins habilement aussi, mais c'est lui à moitié nu entre ses bras et pas l'inverse donc il a le droit d'être nerveux et Karkat sait, de toute manière, ce qu'il ressent

(l'étrangeté de la situation et l'impression d'être à moitié endormi, à moitié dans un rêve qui ressemble trop à la réalité mais qui est trop loin de tout ce qu'ils connaissent, loin des coups et du sang et des petits cailloux qui brûlent dans les rues, loin de l'Ampoule en forme d'œil géant et des cris des combattants et de l'ombre démesurée et affreusement sombre que projette la Fin sur leurs petites vies minables).

(Ils sont en train de s'embrasser et Karkat a vaguement l'impression qu'il va avoir une crise cardiaque si son cœur continue à hurler comme ça et il n'a pas envie, pas vraiment, vraiment pas, d'arrêter).

(Parce qu'il aime bien.) (Avoir Sollux contre lui et ne pas avoir mal).

- Attends, KK, marmonne Sollux contre sa bouche, attends… Une seconde, juste…

Il passe ses mains tremblantes sous son sweater et le tire vaguement vers le haut avant de se figer, une seconde, pour voir si Karkat est d'accord – _bien sûr_ qu'il est d'accord, genre ça ne se voit pas assez, ce n'était pas assez évident pour toi, pauvre tête de nœud, est-ce que tu crois qu'il va lancer un « no homo » et se casser en courant, peut-être ?

Ce genre de comportement exaspère Karkat et il se débat un instant pour faire tomber à son tour son t-shirt.

Il se fige un instant. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire. La peur lui écrase un peu la poitrine et le froid des ongles de Sollux posés sur sa taille, aussi légers que des serres de moineau, lui hérisse les poils. Puis il ravale tout ça et se débarrasse de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements.

Il est complètement nu maintenant et c'est Sollux qui le regarde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un mur de briques dans la gueule, les mains toujours sur ses hanches, comme s'il les y avait perdues. Karkat roule des yeux, avale sa salive. Il est calme. Il est même sûr qu'il n'est pas en train de rougir et il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne panique pas plus.

Il sait pourquoi – parce qu'il va paniquer plus tard. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il serre les bords du jean déchiré de Sollux et lui murmure :

- Je peux ?

Il hoche la tête, la gorge visiblement trop serrée pour parler. Ses mains tremblent toujours. Karkat se promet de les lui tenir plus tard ; mais d'abord il se penche, colle ses lèvres à la peau pâle du ventre de Sollux et fait glisser son pantalon sur le sol en priant tous les dieux de tous les univers pour que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, parce que là, maintenant, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il est en train de faire, et c'est peut-être là qu'il commence à paniquer.

S'il cesse pour une seule seconde de faire ce qu'il est en train de faire, il va tomber dans les pommes.

Il se redresse et embrasse les muscles secs de Sollux, les côtes flottantes qu'il a manqué briser tant de fois, tous les endroits où ses phalanges ont rencontré sa chair. Sollux frémit sous sa langue. Chaque sursaut de sa part fait sauter le souffle de Karkat.

Il n'aurait jamais dû apprendre son corps en le frappant, se dit-il. C'est une manière tordue et mal foutue de connaître une personne que de la battre sur du goudron.

Oui. C'est mal foutu. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils l'ont fait, parce qu'ils sont _débiles_ et qu'ils avaient besoin de mal-foutu pour faire de grandes choses. Comme des gamins qui vivent dans les décharges pour récupérer de l'or dans les carcasses ouvertes d'ordinateurs morts. Ils fouillent des ruines à mains nues en espérant y trouver des trésors. C'est con. Et au final, vous savez quoi, Karkat s'en fout.

Il doit bouger.

Il peut voir les dents de Sollux dans sa bouche entrouverte. Ils sont toujours trop proches pour qu'ils puissent se regarder d'un œil critique ; Karkat n'a pas envie de le faire, pas envie de voir complètement Sollux, de toute manière quelle importance, il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Sollux n'est pas une image qu'il voit de loin et qu'il espère toucher un jour. Sollux a toujours été à portée de poing, une présence physique et deux yeux, une turquoise dégueulasse et une tache de rouille, qui le fixent avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent et qu'il garde en tête lorsque Sollux l'entraîne en titubant jusqu'à son lit.

Ils s'écrasent à moitié sur les draps en boule, sans se lâcher, sans s'écarter. Karkat grimace quand la jambe de Sollux heurte sa cuisse blessée dans sa précipitation.

- Oh, merde, désolé, dit-il aussitôt en se débattant un instant pour se déplacer.

- C'est – ah – c'est pas grave.

Sollux est devenu brûlant, Karkat est à moitié dur à présent et l'effroi lui serre autant les entrailles que le désir qu'il a pour le garçon qui se presse avec impatience entre ses cuisses en ce moment-même et est-ce qu'il _vient vraiment de gémir_, un gémissement chuinté entre ses dents trop longues parce que Karkat a bougé ses hanches par accident.

Il inspire profondément, bloque son souffle et il recommence, pour voir, lentement et délibérément, le sang battant aux oreilles, et un long frisson court sur son dos quand Sollux refait le même bruit contre ses lèvres, plus fort, plus insistant et il n'a jamais autant bandé de toute sa vie passée dans l'abstinence la plus totale.

Il est terrifié. Il exulte. Il a vaguement l'impression qu'il va vomir tant son cœur bat et ça foirerait sûrement beaucoup de choses dans leur relation.

Incertain, il glisse sa main sur le sexe de l'autre garçon. Il n'est pas taillé comme lui, pas réactif aux mêmes touchers, aux mêmes endroits, il a l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ce doit être une mauvaise idée.

Le souffle de Sollux se brise et il s'appuie contre sa paume comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son empressement fait monter le sang aux jours de Karkat.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Bon. C'est déjà ça.

Il n'a jamais rien fait qui pourrait potentiellement ressembler à ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Lui, Sollux, il a eu Aradia, et il sait un peu mieux ce qu'il faut faire Mais lui, non, rien, que dalle. Heureusement que Sollux est communicatif (ahah, vraiment, lui qui peut passer des jours sans parler, communicatif) et il fait des sons étonnants, presque gutturaux, même lorsqu'il ne laisse que le bord de ses doigts pour le frôler, et ça le guide un peu.

Il serre un peu plus fort et fait rouler son pouce en cercles sur la peau tendue de son membre. Les grondements de Sollux muent en plaintes plus aigues _« oh pour l'amour du ciel Sollux tais-toi ou en fait non ne te tais surtout pas. »_

C'est comme jouer du piano, se dit-il lorsqu'il revient à la raison. Il y a quatre-vingt touches différentes et tellement d'accords possibles ; Sollux est beaucoup plus sensitif que lui et son dos se tord lorsqu'il le touche et il répète son nom en boucle comme s'il s'agissait un mantra et Karkat sent une vague de pitié se briser contre lui et, attends, attends, quoi de la pitié ?

Oh et puis merde, il a autre chose à faire, il verra ça plus tard.

Les baisers de Sollux râpent moins à présent. Leurs nez se heurtent. Karkat pense qu'il s'en fout. Sa tête est vide et loin de lui. Il a l'impression d'être bourré. Rien n'est vraiment important : la seule chose qui compte, qui compte réellement, c'est de ne pas tout rater.

- Karkat…

Sa main glisse, Sollux jappe presque. Il y a quelque chose de profondément excitant à ça. Sollux ne le touche pas, ne fait rien à part se tordre sur son lit, mais Karkat n'a pas besoin de contact de toute manière, parce qu'il sait ce que Sollux ressent et il a envie de le lui faire ressentir et il ne sait pas, comment expliquer, comment comprendre, est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de comprendre pourquoi Sollux heureux le rend heureux, pourquoi Sollux triste le rend furieux, pourquoi Sollux gémissant le rend enfiévré et paniqué.

- Karkat, siffle Sollux, le souffle court, les lèvres humides. _Karkat_.

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que – _ah_, merde – est-ce que tu veux me prendre ? Ou est-ce que, est-ce que putain mon Dieu décide-toi par piti_é_.

Il prend trois grandes inspirations avant de répondre.

- D'accord, fait-il, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu et n'aurait jamais voulu dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Sollux cesse un instant ses efforts pour garder leurs jambes entremêlées et tend le bras dans le noir pour chercher quelque chose sur l'étagère. Karkat respire avec difficultés. Sollux lui tend un tube de quelque chose qui doit être soit du lubrifiant soit du dentifrice mais Karkat est angoissé, pas complètement con, et il sait lequel paraît le plus approprié dans ce contexte.

- Est-ce que tu sais…

- Ça ira, ça ira, je, ça va aller.

C'est un mensonge, Karkat ne sait pas, et putain de merde, s'il n'écoutait que la peur il s'en serait déjà allé en courant, parce qu'elle lui pèse dans le ventre plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Mais Sollux a gardé une main dans ses cheveux et elle tremble toujours un peu, parce que lui non plus ne sait pas, ou ne sait pas grand-chose, et Karkat se dit – qu'il doit le faire, parce que Sollux le veut et parce que bordel de Dieu qu'il le veut aussi, Sollux, Sollux, putain.

Il se mord les lèvres lorsqu'il entre en Sollux et il ferme les yeux et supplie le monde entier pour qu'il ne soit en train de faire une monumentale erreur –

- Karkat – ah, merde, Karkat – meeerde…

Karkat se penche sur Sollux alors qu'il étouffe un gémissement dans son épaule, les dents serrées.

- Désolé, balbutie-t-il. Désolé, je…

- Ça va, siffle-t-il. Ça va aller, juste…

Il inspire plusieurs fois, très profondément, et Karkat sent sa respiration contre lui, à l'intérieur de lui.

- Continue. Ça va aller. T'inquiètes.

Il se décrispe un peu et lui lance un sourire encourageant, et ce n'est pas un faux sourire, il veut vraiment qu'il continue, et mieux, il sait qu'il peut le faire. Karkat se sent ridicule d'être rassuré aussi facilement.

Il progresse lentement, en observant avec inquiétude le visage de Sollux qui se ferme et se rouvre par vagues. Puis soudain il bouge un peu – juste un peu – et il le voit lever brusquement la main et se la mordre, les yeux clos, les traits tendus dans une expression de désir si brutale qu'elle en devient presque désespérée.

Karkat a soudain du mal à respirer.

- Karkat, Karkat, Karkat, murmure Sollux en le rapprochant de lui, à tâtons dans le noir.

En bougeant, Karkat voit les bandes jaunes qui lui coupent la tête et entaillent ses paupières fermées et il l'embrasse comme il peut.

Il a le goût de pensées fanées, de sel et de nuit d'hiver, de dents perdues, de sang séché et de lumière jaune comme des bandes de peinture. C'est amer et étrangement proche de l'immonde, à part que ça ne l'est pas. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu avoir sur la langue.

- Vas-y, continue, s'il te plaît, continue.

Il n'a plus peur, soudain. Plus peur de ne pas réussir, plus peur de rater tout ce qu'il entreprend et de briser tout ce qu'il touche.

Quant il saisit ses hanches et qu'il va contre Sollux, en Sollux, il fait attention à ne pas frôler les buissons de bleus qui ont éclos sur le dos du corps meurtri qui ondule sous lui, lors de leurs derniers combats. Il n'y passe pas la langue, n'y plante pas les ongles. Il ne veut pas faire mal. Pas ce soir. Peut-être plus jamais.

Plus jamais, ah, c'est marrant de se dire ça maintenant parce qu'il n'est pas certain que le futur existe encore, que la Fin existe encore. Pour être honnête, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui existe encore. Il y a lui et Sollux et l'ivresse moite qui imbibe sa tête. C'est à peu-près tout.

- Karkat, Karkat…

Sollux chante son nom dans l'ombre quand Karkat dénoue toutes les racines des plantes mortes qui se sont enfoncées dans sa chair. C'est lent et long, il a l'impression que cela prend des heures, à chercher dans le cimetière de ses os, chercher les nœuds, chercher les rejetons des fleurs violettes qu'il fait habituellement pousser, et les brûler, en faire des cendres. Karkat est un archéologue, Karkat est un meurtrier, et Karkat chérit le jardin qu'est Sollux Captor parce qu'il mérite, il mérite tellement d'être adoré, ce garçon trop fertile que viennent étrangler les mauvaises herbes, et Karkat l'a tellement en pitié, il ne comprend pas.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit à Sollux qui le supplie d'aller plus vite et plus loin et s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je te veux _tellement,_ ses mains serrées autour des arcs de son bassin et il s'enfonce davantage dans Sollux qui crie, un vrai cri, âpre et délirant, et peut-être qu'il lui dit combien il le prend en pitié ou alors il dit son nom parce que c'est tout ce qu'il a en tête, Sollux, Sollux, ses dents illuminées par les réverbères et les dix bandes jaunes le long du mur, Sollux, mon dieu, _et Karkat, Karkat, Karkat ne t'arrête pas putain ne t'arrête surtout pas je m'en fous que ça fasse mal ça fait pas mal je sais ce que ça fait ah mon Dieu ne t'arrête pas_, et il ne s'arrête pas.

Lorsqu'il arrache la dernière foutue pensée du dos mutilé de Sollux, celui-ci se plie en deux contre lui et Karkat n'a jamais entendu un tel gémissement, comme une prière de remerciement, comme un hurlement de victoire, et il le sent venir contre sa poitrine, chaud et poisseux et il s'en fout, il s'en fout tellement, parce qu'il adore tant le garçon qui respire sous lui et vit sous lui et il pense, non, il en est sûr, qu'il n'a jamais vu Sollux aussi beau et aussi _vivant_ que maintenant.

Avec un geignement qu'il tente d'étrangler, il enfouit sa tête contre sa gorge, saisit son crâne à deux mains et se laisse aller, parce que Sollux est vivant, Sollux est vivant et il mérite tellement d'être en vie et Karkat ne lui souhaite que ça, Karkat ne lui souhaite que d'être heureux et il l'_est_ et c'est probablement la chose la plus mystique qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Ils finissent par s'extirper l'un de l'autre, de leur chaos de sueur et de jambes mêlées, et Karkat s'allonge à côté de Sollux, qui a les yeux grands ouverts pour mieux le voir. Il se demande où sont passées ses lunettes. Il espère qu'il les avait posées avant ou sinon elles sont sûrement dans un sale état.

Les ombres de son visage sont taillées à l'acier des stores. Il couvert de sueur et ses cheveux sont trop crades. C'est dégoûtant. Il le trouve très beau.

Son cœur a cessé de battre la chamade, il est épuisé – sauf que la pitié qu'il éprouve pour lui est tellement grande qu'il est presque certain qu'il ne se sentira plus jamais vide, entre les côtes, et il pense que ça vaut l'épuisement.

Sollux brise le silence confortable qui s'est posé entre eux :

- J'ai vraiment été minable, putain.

Karkat saisit le premier coussin qu'il trouve pour le lui balancer à la gueule et l'étouffer avec.

* * *

Il n'a jamais senti son cœur battre aussi vite que maintenant.

Ses doigts sont noués les uns aux autres. La Grande Ampoule est de retour cette nuit pour les accueillir dans ses bras tentaculaires. L'Invokeur est de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il va leur montrer la voie, il va les guider sur le chemin de la lumière, les éloigner de l'ombre, les éloigner du vice. Il est leur prêtre. Ils sont ses brebis forcées.

« Ô Ampoule qui êtes aux cieux, entendez nos prières, protégez vos enfants. »

Il donne les instructions à l'homme en face d'eux. Il les lit brièvement, puis les chiffonne et les déchire en lambeaux épars qui tombent en silence. Il donne une tape brutale et amicale sur l'épaule de l'Invokeur en guise d'adieu. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils se verront. Le _Fight Club_ ferme ce soir.

Il n'y a qu'eux pour avoir l'air aussi effrayé.

« Donnez-nous la force, d'affronter nos ennemis, de leur pardonner comme vous nous pardonnez. »

- Venez par ici.

Il leur fait signe à tous les deux, Sollux et lui, sous leurs coupe-vents trempés de pluie, d'avancer jusqu'à lui. Il leur tend un papier. C'est Sollux qui a l'honneur de le déplier. L'adresse marquée dessus ne lui est pas familière. Il aimerait lever les yeux pour regarder l'Invokeur et lui demander des explications, mais toutes les questions qu'il aimerait poser se retrouvent coincées dans sa gorge.

« N'abandonnez pas vos fidèles, ne laissez pas le Malin corrompre leur foi, les détourner du chemin véritable, des parkings en flammes. »

Sollux avale sa salive. À son tour, il détruit le papier, qui va rejoindre ceux des autres sur le sol de goudron.

Puis l'Invokeur leur tend deux grenades à surpression à peine plus petites que sa paume.

- Si vous êtes pris, déclenchez-les. Vous aurez quarante secondes pour vous enfuir. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir, déclenchez-les quand même.

Elles doivent peser moins de six cent grammes chacune, mais Karkat a l'impression d'avoir deux boulets attachés à ses poignets pour l'empêcher de remonter à la surface s'il venait à se noyer. Sollux tend la main et le débarrasse de l'une des charges. Ils sont maintenant tous les deux lestés et tous les deux en danger.

- Bonne chance.

« Ayez pitié des âmes perdues qui cherchent le réconfort en votre sein mais précipitez les pécheurs en Enfer, Ô Eternelle, vos enfants vous saluent. »

« Amen. »

Karkat enfouit sa propre grenade dans la poche de son imperméable et en silence, ils prennent le chemin des escaliers pour remonter au niveau un du parking.

Il pleut toujours, une pluie chiante qui ressemble plus à de la brume qu'à de la pluie, balayée par des coups de vent à balancer par terre tous les chênes du monde, aussi puissants soient-ils. Les panneaux publicitaires de la Betty ne bougent pas d'un pouce pourtant. Ils ont été conçus pour durer. C'est bien fait, comme merde, quand même.

- Bon, alors, tu sais par où on va ?

- On prend le métro, on va bien voir où on va arriver. T'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que c'est une grosse connerie et que j'y crois pas, on va aller balancer des bombes chez quelqu'un, tranquille posés, mais ça va, je te suis, c'est cool la vie, c'est pas comme si on allait potentiellement mourir d'une mort affreuse ou quoi, hein.

Sollux le regarde un instant, les lunettes embuées. Un sourire craque soudain sur son visage et ce sale con éclate de rire. Karkat sent un hoquet nerveux le saisir à son tour.

Il a une grenade dans la poche, le garçon qu'il aime à sa droite, et il se tape un fou-rire hystérique plié en deux dans une ruelle pourrie d'une ville sur le point d'être mise à sac. Le poids de la rébellion. Sur les épaules. De deux crétins.

Craignez les terroristes, que la télé dit.

- Oh putain, sanglote Sollux, plié en deux. Oh putain j'arrive pas à y croire. Quelqu'un m'a drogué, je sais pas. KK, sérieux ?

Plus les secondes passent et plus Karkat trouve la situation grotesque. C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut pas être en train de faire ça – il doit être en train de tripper, il doit être en train de rêver. Il va foutre le pays en feu. Il va aller faire exploser quelque chose. Il va probablement crever en allant faire exploser quelque chose. « Ne pose pas de questions, vis la Fin » - il comprend un peu mieux à présent : ça ne sert à rien de poser des questions parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir.

Il n'a dit au revoir à personne. Ni à son père, ni à Kankri, ni même à Sollux, qui est _juste à côté de lui_, et jamais il ne lui dira au revoir. Misère.

Il s'accroche à Sollux pour ne pas tomber sans trop savoir si c'est de la pluie dans son cou ou des larmes. Tout est froid, tout est inconcevable. Un nouveau coup de vent le débarrasse de sa capuche. La pluie le fouette. Elle est glacée. Il bat des paupières et baisse la tête. Le vent redouble de violence.

- Faut qu'on y aille ! gueule-t-il.

Il le voit hocher la tête dans la brume et ils se mettent à courir en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche comme ils le feraient s'ils n'avaient pas deux explosifs en leur possession. Karkat respire l'air humide sans rien se dire. Il n'y a rien à se dire. C'est la Fin, c'est la Fin. Il a prié et maintenant il va faire son boulot. Sollux aussi. Tout le monde d'ailleurs. On est comme ça au _Fight Club_. On obéit.

Entrer dans la rame de métro lui donne l'effet d'être entré dans un tout autre monde. Sans le poids dans sa poche et dans son ventre, il aurait pu se persuader qu'il avait halluciné les dernières minutes. Sollux essuie ses lunettes avec le coin de son t-shirt pendant que Karkat cherche leur sortie.

- Northumberland Avenue, c'est à côté, non ? demande-t-il.

- Je sais pas, y'a quoi sinon ? répond-t-il en plissant les yeux comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux lire la carte.

- Le parc de la Libération, mais je crois que c'est trop loin.

- Bon, ok, Northumberland alors.

Karkat expire profondément. L'attente dans le métro est franchement bizarre. Toute l'excitation et la folle terreur a disparu, laissant place au doute et à l'angoisse qui monte sournoisement entre ses tempes. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y a quasiment personne avec eux. Karkat sait bien que si la police venait à être alertée et à inspecter leur compartiment, ils seraient repérés en une fraction de seconde. Leur passe pour le _Fight Club_ est gravé en lettres de chair sur leur front.

C'est un interlude qu'il n'apprécie pas.

- C'est comme la dernière sauvegarde avant le boss final, fait soudain Sollux. Tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du temple, et là tu arrives dans une petite pièce où on te dit « si vous sauvegardez maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. » Et là, tu choisis soit de continuer, soit d'aller farmer un peu, parce que tu penses que tu n'as pas le niveau.

- C'est râpé pour le farm, réplique Karkat. Est-ce que tu vois toute ta vie comme un monstrueux et injouable jeu vidéo ?

- La métaphore était juste bien placée, ferme-la. C'est juste que c'est dans cette petite pièce que tu te rends compte que t'as passé soixante-douze heures sur ce putain de jeu et que là, il ne t'en reste plus que deux, et après, c'est fini, le mystère est révélé, la fin est dévoilée, t'as plus rien. C'est bizarre.

- Ouais, je comprends, répondit-il doucement. Je comprends bien.

- C'est nul d'être un héros de jeu vidéo.

- J'avoue.

Quelques secondes plus tard – ils n'ont rien le temps d'ajouter, c'est dégueulasse – le métro s'arrête, et ils sortent promptement du compartiment, fuyant la tiédeur moite et angoissante des profondeurs. Ils ont sauvegardé ce qui leur restait de vie dans ce compartiment pourri. Maintenant, c'est vraiment la Fin.

Une fois dehors, Karkat ferme les yeux sous la pluie. Il commence à oublier le doute. Il n'y a plus que que le présent. Encore. Le moment parfait. La respiration, la rouille dans le sang. Très bien.

Ils sont à deux rues de l'endroit où ils doivent aller d'après les panneaux indicateurs. Ils traversent l'avenue en prenant garde à ne pas se faire écraser par les quelques voitures qui continuent à sillonner la ville. La brume enveloppe les immeubles et les panneaux publicitaires de la Condesce : des lumières s'allument, mais elles n'éclairent rien. Betty Crocker est dans l'ombre. Karkat prend ça comme un signe positif.

Ils s'arrêtent devant une grande tour de verre bardée de fenêtres et de plantes en pot. Ça ne semble pas être un bâtiment d'habitation ou un hôpital. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas aimé devenir un meurtrier. Tuer des gens ne lui donne aucun frisson d'excitation : juste un geste de dégoût et une culpabilité qu'il ne s'explique pas et qui doit être tatouée dans son ADN parce que –

Attends, on s'en fout, là.

Karkat ne sait honnêtement pas de quelle tour il peut s'agir. Il irait bien lire le nom qui doit être écrit en gros et en brillant sur la façade, mais, comme les panneaux publicitaires, il est couvert de brouillard, et puis il fait froid, Karkat est trempé, son cœur bat la chamade et la grenade est lourde dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout du nom.

La tour est surélevée, construite sur une butte qu'on a gazonnée avec soin. Il n'y a pas de portail mais plutôt que de passer sur le chemin principal et risquer de se faire voir, ils contournent le bâtiment et escaladent sans bruit les piques qui forment une barrière autour de la cour. Ils sont couverts par la pluie et les nuages. Karkat apprécie davantage ce temps de merde.

Une fois dans la cour du bâtiment, il se frotte les cheveux énergiquement. L'eau ruisselle le long de son cou. Il cherche du regard une entrée – une fenêtre ouverte, un conduit d'aération comme dans les mauvais livres policiers, ce genre de choses, mais il n'y a à peu-près que dalle.

- Comment on entre ?

- On pète une vitre ?

- Comme ça l'alarme nous tombe dessus ? Génial, quelle idée, Captor ! Je suis impressionné !

- Tu veux faire quoi, demander à voir la concierge pour qu'elle te file les clefs ? On entre, on court, on bombe et on se casse, c'est pas comme si on allait rester prendre le thé, débile ! Tu vois une porte ouverte toi ?

Karkat roule des yeux et se lèche les lèvres, ce qui est parfaitement inutile sous la pluie.

- Ok, on se dépêche.

Sollux avance jusqu'aux fenêtres du bâtiment, recule un peu et donne un formidable coup de pied dans l'une des vitres, avec toute la puissance de ses muscles en fil de fer. Celle-ci vole en éclats. Pas la moindre alarme n'est entendue.

Sollux recule de quelques pas, pantelant, puis le regarde et lui fait signe.

- Profite, grouille !

Ils s'engouffrent tous les deux dans le bâtiment éclairé de néons pâles.

Leur papier de consignes disait : garage souterrain. Comme si tous les évènements importants de leurs vies ridicules devaient se passer sous les pieds des gens normaux. Ils se pressent dans les couloirs. Karkat a la main sur la grenade dans sa poche. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le bâtiment. La sécurité a peut-être été évacuée. Karkat ne sait pas à quoi sert cet endroit, peut-être qu'il n'y a jamais eu de sécurité.

- Tu vois un panneau garage quelque part ? siffle Sollux.

Karkat, alors, entend des pas.

Ce sont des pas lents et profonds, pris sans aucune hâte. Pas par paresse, non, mais parce qu'il y a le temps. Tout le temps du monde. Ce qui est en train de marcher est éternellement là. Pour une raison inconnue (il n'y a pas de Fin pour lui) ces pas le glacent jusqu'à l'os (il n'y aura jamais de Fin pour ce qui marche là à quelques mètres d'eux) et un très mauvais pressentiment lui court dessus.

Karkat plaque Sollux contre le mur.

Leur respiration se fige. Les pas se rapprochent d'eux. Il n'y a pas le moindre changement dans leur rapidité. Karkat voit une ombre s'étaler à la manière d'une flaque d'huile sur le sol plastifié ; elle est déformée par les néons et Karkat ne reconnaît rien ni personne dans cette ombre. Il entend aussi un frottement irritant contre le sol – ce doit être du bois. Ce qui marche traîne quelque chose derrière lui.

Il se fait encore plus petit et cesse complètement de respirer.

Il n'y a presque plus un son dans le hall. L'ombre n'a pas bougé. Deux mètres, se dit Karkat, deux foutus mètres et ce qui marche là les voit et quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne veut pas _(« je ne veux pas je ne veux pas pitié je ne veux pas »_) qu'il les trouve.

On renifle l'air, deux mètres plus loin. Sollux se raidit derrière lui. Karkat se demande s'il ne va pas voir leurs empreintes de pas trempées sur le sol. Cette pensée liquéfie quasiment ses genoux. S'il tombe, il est foutu.

Les pas reprennent. Le cœur de Karkat manque s'arrêter mais il soudain il se rend compte que l'ombre de ce qui marche décroît. Ça repart. Ça s'en va. _« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas repérer nos traces de pas ? »_

Ses muscles ne lui répondent pas encore. Sollux est complètement immobile.

Il compte dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable d'entendre le moindre son. Vingt-cinq secondes. C'est étonnant comme vingt-cinq secondes peuvent vous paraître longues quand vous avez peur pour votre vie.

Avec précaution, il se détache du mur et jette un œil derrière eux.

La trace de sang qui suit le chemin qu'a emprunté ce qui marche fait un arc de cercle quasi-parfait sur le sol lisse et repart d'où elle vient. Le sang est frais. Il luit avec l'intensité qu'ont les dents arrachées et les lavabos en faïence. Il se mord les lèvres.

Et dire qu'il s'étonnait du manque de sécurité ! Il n'a plus de doute sur ce qu'elle est devenue, à présent.

- Oh, mon Dieu, souffle Sollux.

Karkat se retourne et s'étonne vaguement que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous lui.

- Ça a buté les vigiles. C'est pour ça que personne ne nous a croisés.

- Ouais, personne sauf _ça_, réplique-t-il, blême. J'aurai préféré tomber sur un garde.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ?

- Aucune idée. Je ne vais pas m'attarder pour lui demander. Il faut qu'on trouve le garage. Vite.

Karkat hoche la tête et ils se remettent à la recherche des escaliers.

Au fond d'un couloir, tout à droite du hall, ils finissent par trouver une porte sur laquelle est inscrit en lettres de plastique bleu : _garage, escalators_. Karkat ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder nerveusement derrière lui toutes les secondes. Il a l'impression d'entendre les pas dans sa tête.

Ils dévalent les escalators immobiles quatre à quatre, les jointures blanches, jusqu'au premier palier. En bas s'étend le garage, à leur droite, des portes qui mènent à une autre partie du bâtiment. L'adrénaline rend le cerveau de Karkat brumeux et confus. Sa main est serrée autour de sa grenade et la peur file dans ses veines.

- Regarde, fait Sollux.

Le garage est désert, sauf pour un van qu'ils peuvent voir du haut du palier. Le coffre est grand ouvert. Trois vigiles gisent à terre autour. Le van est blanc et rouge. Il y a des néons sur le sol rouillé. Karkat n'a pas le moindre haut-le-cœur. Il s'habitude, il suppose, ou alors il n'a pas le temps d'admirer à quel point il est impossible de discerner le moindre visage dans la mélasse d'entrailles et de cervelle qui tapit le sol.

Ils ne se perdent pas en questions inutiles. Ils franchissent les derniers mètres de marche qui les séparent du van et marchent jusqu'au coffre grand ouvert, écrasant sans états d'âme les restes de la sécurité.

Karkat blêmit soudain.

Il y a douze bidons ouverts, parfaitement alignés les uns à côté des autres en rangées de six. Ils sont tous remplis d'un liquide épais et translucide et Karkat a vu assez de films et lu suffisamment de fois le Wikipédia concerné pour savoir que _la nitroglycérine est un composé chimique liquide dense, incolore, huileux, toxique et hautement explosif_.

Oui, il sait.

Il en a douze bidons de trois litres sous les yeux. S'il avait la tête à faire des maths, il s'amuserait sûrement à savoir combien de litres ça lui fait, et ce qu'il pourrait exploser avec (une tour de verre, par exemple).

Il déglutit avec difficultés. Alors c'est ça qu'ils vont devoir faire. Faire sauter un van bourré de nitroglycérine pour démolir une tour dont il ne connaît pas le nom. Quel intérêt cette tour a-t-elle aux yeux de la Condesce d'ailleurs. Quel intérêt a cette révolution. Quel poids a réellement la grenade qu'il tient dans sa main. Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait pas demander à un gamin de quinze ans, se dit-il.

Il comprend par contre pourquoi quelqu'un rôdait dans les couloirs. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait avoir appris pour le van – mais si personne ne vient, alors rien ne sautera, parce que la nitroglycérine ne va pas faire boum toute seule. Un demi-sourire fleurit alors sur son visage. C'est lui, alors, le boss final. C'est lui la Fin.

- Ok, fait-il, alors que lentement, son cerveau s'active et se remet en marche et calcule (respire, Karkat, n'oublie surtout pas de respirer.) Voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Sollux lève la main en l'air en ricanant.

- Oh non, KK, non non non, je te vois venir à deux kilomètres alors je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu peux prendre tes idées de sacrifice héroïque, te les enfoncer dans le cul et les y garder pour toujours parce que je te préviens, il n'est pas _question_…

- Ah, parce que j'ai parlé de sacrifice ? Grande nouvelle !

Sollux rit encore.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé. Ce serait un mensonge et je n'ai pas trop envie que tu me mentes.

- Je suis sincère, dit-il, et c'est vrai – mon Dieu, c'est vrai.

Il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à jouer la carte du sacrifice héroïque pour sauver Sollux et mourir à sa place. Il réfléchissait à une solution pour les sauver tous les deux. Il n'a pas pensé à crever. Dans une situation dangereuse, il n'a pas pensé à prendre les coups à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il voulait vivre. Oh, wow. Même lui trouve ça choquant.

- Je pensais à ce que l'autre a dit, l'Invokeur. Il a dit – quoi, quarante secondes ? On a mis combien de temps à peu-près pour descendre les escaliers ?

- Je sais pas – vingt secondes ?

- Ok. Je ne sais pas s'il faut balancer ça directement entre les bidons ou – quel rayon ça peut avoir, ce genre de choses ? C'est pas une grenade défensive, donc son rayon doit être faible, et je – merde…

- On a deux grenades, on peut faire deux essais.

- Et risquer d'attirer le truc qui a buté les gardes ? Quelle bonne idée !

- Ok, d'accord, c'était stupide, et alors quoi ? Comment tu te débrouilles ? Tu utilises tes supers talents cachés de lanceur de grenade ?

- Tais-toi un peu et rends-toi utile, va sur le palier et vise le coffre. Si tu peux. Il faut que je calcule une fenêtre de tir pour qu'on gagne déjà quelques mètres.

Sollux roule des yeux.

- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

- On essaie de gagner du temps ou pas ? Je ne savais pas que finir ta vie en barbecue était l'un de tes grands fantasmes, Captor, je m'en souviendrais à l'avenir, maintenant va en haut et par pitié, qu'on en finisse, je n'ai pas envie de te faire passer dix minutes de plus ici avec un malade dans les couloirs et des litres de nitro sous le nez.

L'expression de – _oh_ – pitié absolue qui passe un instant sur le visage émacié de Sollux le surprend plus que tout ce qu'il a pu voir dans sa vie.

Elle disparaît presque aussitôt, mais Karkat en a le cœur en bouillie parce que – Sollux – Sollux Captor – l'a en pitié. Complètement, totalement, foutrement en pitié. Lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait possible un jour. Il s'en doutait bien sûr mais en même temps il – oh.

Il est heureux d'être amoureux de lui, quand même.

- J'y vais, fait-il.

Karkat hoche la tête.

Sollux monte les marches à toute vitesse. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il fait signe à Karkat. L'angle est extrêmement aigu. C'est quasiment perdu d'avance. Malgré tout, il doit essayer. Peut-être avec quelques marches de moins, ce sera –

la porte s'ouvre en grand sur les pas de la Fin

le sang de Karkat se glace.

Il prend une seconde pour retenir un cri inhumain qui aurait à la fois prévenu et vendu Sollux. Il est hors de vue. Rien n'est clair – il a dû se baisser ou se plaquer derrière la porte ou – oh par pitié qui que ce soit qui le regarde en ce moment sauvez-le.

Karkat s'accroupit et fait promptement le tour du van, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le garage.

Et puis il entend ce qui marche descendre les escalators à pas lents.

Karkat sort précipitamment sa grenade de sa poche et serre le levier jusqu'à s'en arracher la peau des doigts. Un index autour de l'anneau de la goupille, il attend les pas. Il n'ose pas la tirer maintenant. Il a peur que le bruit n'alerte ce qui marche – peur ? Ah. Ah, ah. C'est pire que de la peur.

Ceux-ci se rapprochent insensiblement. Il n'y a pas eu le moindre cri ni le moindre bruit mouillé de chair qu'on déchire. Une vague de soulagement intense l'envahit pour un bref instant – Sollux est vivant – et il prie pour qu'il se soit enfui.

C'est encore dans les marches. C'est le bruit de ce que ça tient qui le renseigne – toc, toc, toc, toc, une marche après l'autre, avec la même lenteur insupportable, parce que ça ne sert à rien de se presser _je suis déjà là_.

Son souffle devient erratique. Il a l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar où il se dit qu'il doit courir et qu'il essaie de courir mais qu'il n'y arrive pas et qu'il finit par mourir. _« Allez, cours, bouge. Bouge ! »_

Le bruit s'arrête un instant. A nouveau, on semble humer l'air. Karkat sait que ça, quoi que ce soit, l'a senti, l'a repéré. Les grands fauves peuvent sentir la peur, on dit, c'est à cause des phéromones.

C'est fini. Il ferme les yeux et serre plus fort sa grenade entre ses doigts blancs d'os. Il n'arrive plus à penser à rien. Il ne peut plus penser à rien. Ne pose pas de questions – à propos de la Fin.

Ça recommence à marcher en sa direction. Il n'y a plus le frottement irritant de ce qu'il traînait derrière lui. Il doit l'avoir levé.

C'est con que son cerveau patauge parce que c'est maintenant qu'il faut faire un choix.

Karkat, insensiblement, se relève, la grenade en main, le souffle court. Il va falloir aller vite. Il va falloir aller très vite. Il inspire profondément et dégoupille la grenade, les doigts toujours bien serrés autour du levier.

Il tourne à gauche.

C'est là.

Les yeux de Karkat s'écarquillent et pendant un instant (tu vas mourir) sa tête _brûle_

(et Sollux ne s'arrête pas de saigner jaune sur tes doigts et il ne veut pas se réveiller oh mon Dieu tu n'as jamais été aussi terrifié de toute ta vie et Gamzee Gamzee tu l'entends arriver pourquoi est-ce que les cornes ne s'arrêtent-elles pas pour l'amour de dieu tu vas mourir ici et Sollux va mourir ici aussi, Terezi doit être morte, Eridan CE CONNARD et Feferi alors que tu aurais DÛ les sauver tu étais le leader et tout le monde est mort et Kanaya ne se réveille pas alors qu'elle aurait dû se réveiller tu es condamné depuis le début et GAMZEE MON DIEU NON PAR PITIE PAS TOI NE NOUS TUE PAS TOI)

(_C'est quoi. Ce bordel._)

- KARKAT !

Ce n'est pas Gamzee en face de lui.

La batte de baseball est levée au-dessus de sa tête quand Karkat revient à la réalité. Il se baisse, donne un coup d'épaule dans le sac d'os (cheveux bouclés, maigreur terrible, les dents longues, le meurtre peint sur son visage mais ce n'est pas Gamzee, c'est quelqu'un de sa famille peut-être, Karkat s'en FOUT) qui manque le tuer pour le dégager du chemin, glisse à moitié sur deux mètres, lâche le levier

quarante secondes

au milieu des bidons de nitroglycérine.

Et il se met à _courir_.

Il n'a jamais couru comme ça.

Sollux l'attend devant la porte tout en haut des escalators (ce con ce con ce con ENFUIS-TOI POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL) et Karkat ne se retourne pas pour voir si ça les suit ou si c'est resté en bas avec les trente secondes qui leur restent. Il entend Sollux se mettre à courir à sa suite et il fuit. Il saute par la vitre brisée sans se soucier du verre qui lacère sa jambe. Ses mains sont libres, sa tête aussi, maintenant il faut courir parce que s'il ne court pas on va les rattraper et ils vont mourir.

Cette fois _« oh cette fois je le jure je ne ferai mourir personne ! »_

Ils dévalent la pente et dérapent dans l'herbe mouillée. Karkat tombe et ses mains râpent contre une pierre que la pluie à mise a jour. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se relever le plus rapidement possible. Tout glisse. Tout lui échappe. Sollux est déjà en bas alors que Karkat saute les derniers mètres et ils continuent à courir. Il ne respire même pas.

Ils ne s'arrêtent que lorsque Karkat pense que le monde a cessé d'exister dans ses oreilles.

Une explosion de cette taille fait un bruit étonnant.

Il s'immobilise aussitôt et se retourne par instinct, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration haletante, pour voir la tour de verre exploser étage par étage. Un formidable souffle brûlant repousse la pluie qui les bat. Il ferme les yeux avec une grimace et se retourne, le dos courbé, en espérant ne pas prendre de projectiles. Les voitures braquent et freinent. On se met à hurler autour d'eux. Des éclats de verre tournoient sur la rue.

Alors à l'opposé de la ville, dans le tumulte, il entend le même bruit tout-puissant en rafales éloignées, des bâtiments qui tombent, des empires qui s'effondrent. Il respire à grands coups. Le monde américain de son époque et la surpuissance économique qui le dirige sont en train de mourir à coups de nitro et à grands renforts de cris.

Il n'en revient pas. Ne cherche pas à en revenir. La réalisation viendra bien assez tôt, il le sait. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que c'est une victoire. Son pays est en sang. Mais il est toujours en vie.

Il a réussi – quelque part il a réussi – ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi – autre part. Ailleurs.

C'est un bon sentiment.

Puis une main noueuse le saisit par le col et il se prend _un putain de poing dans sa gueule_.

(Humour de flashback. Son soi du passé aurait été très fier.)

Il titube et ses jambes déchirées, enfin, ne le supportent plus. Il tombe sur la route avec un bruit mat et un sursaut de souffrance.

Ses mains viennent aussitôt se serrer autour de sa jambe qui saigne « _putain ça fait mal »_. Elles ne font ça que pour une poignée de secondes qui lui paraissent infimes, pourtant, parce qu'une masse trempée vient se presser contre lui, l'enlacer, le frapper, et il lui rend son étreinte avec force.

- Espèce – de – oh mon DIEU KARKAT qu'est-ce qui t'a PRIS JE TE HAIS je te HAIS TELLEMENT je ne sais pas – comment – KARKAT.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en vie, souffle-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Ça va venir. Il va finir par comprendre. La Condesce. Eux. La révolution. Ils sont en vie.

- Va te faire FOUTRE. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE – KARKAT TU VIENS DE ME DONNER DES CAUCHEMARS POUR LES ANNEES A VENIR. VA TE FAIRE ENCUL – oh mon DIEU.

La tour en verre explose encore, des étages qui n'avaient pas été touchés. Des sirènes commencent à se faire entendre. Karkat a un rire brisé entre les bras de Sollux. Il doit avoir l'air hystérique et dégueulasse.

- Je ne t'ai pas tué ! beugle-t-il.

Tout le monde s'en bat les couilles autour de lui. Sollux ne lui répond pas et il se rend compte qu'il s'est plié en deux sur son épaule et qu'il est agité de sanglots nerveux qu'il imite peut-être bien un peu.

- C'est vraiment de la MERDE, tes idées, je – c'est de la merde absolue. Tu allais crever.

- C'est toi qui allais crever.

- Va te faire. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point – putain de merde, je n'aurais pas eu le temps de te dire – Karkat. Pourquoi. Pourquoi t'as fait ça.

Il réfléchit un instant. Il a l'impression que sa tête vient d'exploser. Il ne sait pas. Il ne se souvient plus. Il a eu très peur et il est persuadé que quelque chose s'est passé mais (tu vas tout oublier après le – l'Acte Sept, quoi, de quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?) il ne se souvient de rien.

- Aucune idée. C'était – je crois que j'ai cru que – c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais, mon meilleur ami, mais je – je ne sais pas. C'était quelqu'un de sa famille, sûrement. Bordel j'ai tué le frère de mon meilleur ami –

Sollux lui donne un nouveau coup dans le dos.

- Oh merde – tu fais mal, enfoiré.

- Ta gueule. Je préfère que tu aies mal plutôt que tu sois mort.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est trop positif. Ça peut pas être vrai. On n'est pas morts, c'est impossible.

- Tu joues à l'optimiste maintenant ?

- C'est pas possible, Sollux, on aurait dû mourir, je n'aurais pas dû savoir – je veux dire si on avait dû avoir une bonne fin, on serait montés sur le toit pour regarder le monde exploser, mais ça ? Je dois rêver. Je n'ai pas… Tu es vivant.

- Ah oui, et on se serait tenu la main pour plus de clichés. Karkat, sérieusement, ta gueule, je – j'ai cru – on vient de foutre le pays entier dans la merde la plus noire possible et – j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas – merde, merde, merde.

- Je sais. Je sais. Désolé, je – désolé, Sollux, je le pense vraiment, mais tu es en vie et personne n'est mort – Kanaya est vivante et Terezi et –

- Quoi ?

- Et tout le monde est vivant. On a survécu à la Fin. On a survécu à la Fin. Je croyais que je n'y arriverais pas. Tout au long j'étais terrifié et au final – tout le monde est en vie ? Qui a écrit ça ? C'est trop bizarre.

- C'est bien comme ça. Alors ta gueule, s'il te plaît. Apprécie un peu le miracle.

Il y a un moment de silence où Karkat ne fait rien que d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou trempé de pluie et de sueur de Sollux et se taire.

- J'ai pitié de toi, marmonne finalement Sollux, agrippé à ses épaules alors que les premières voitures de police commencent à arriver. Karkat se demande s'ils vont les interroger. Mais ils ont quinze ans et le _Fight Club_ n'existe plus. Tout ça ne sert plus à rien. En plus, qui irait suspecter ces deux gosses. Ils ont l'air en vie. Ce n'est pas assez suspect.

- J'ai pitié de toi aussi. Quoi que ça veuille dire.

- Ça veut dire que j'aurai pas aimé te voir la tête éclatée contre un van dans un parking, abruti.

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, bouffon. Je ne suis pas con à ce point.

- Heureusement, d'ailleurs, fait Sollux. Sinon t'aurais pu faire un truc stupide genre arrêter de bouger devant un clown avec une batte de baseball prêt à t'assassiner, par exemple.

Karkat s'en fout. Il a réussi ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi. Il a sauvé ceux qu'il devait sauver. Ceux qu'il aurait dû sauver, il y a très longtemps, très loin, quand il était plus jeune et plus ancien à la fois.

Alors il ferme les yeux et attend que les policiers de la Condesce viennent les relever parce que là, sur le moment, il n'a pas envie de bouger des bras de Sollux Captor, quinze ans, en vie. Il fait ce que ce crétin a dit après tout : il apprécie le miracle.

* * *

**Combien de personnes s'attendaient à ce que ça finisse mal ? Au moins une. Moi. **

**Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette fiction, j'ai écrit beaucoup de choses nouvelles et j'en ai appris plusieurs, autant sur l'écriture que sur des petites choses triviales du genre "non, utiliser des charges creuses pour simplement faire exploser un bâtiment, c'est une mauvaise idée, booouh." (mention spéciale à Wikipédia et à ma prof de SVT/physique-chimie pour avoir enseigné à Karkat tout ce qu'il sait. Big Up, les mecs.)**

**Au fait... Hussie a annoncé la fin de Homestuck pour dans moins de quinze semaines. Ca va dans les environs de Noël. You're welcome.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, et on se revoit peut-être plus vite que prévu ! :)**

**Tach-Pistache el Mushroom**


End file.
